Harry Potter: Professor of Mahora Academy
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: His name is Harry Potter, a mage-in-training. After training in the magical art for nearly two years in Mahora, he assigned with a task. His task? Help a ten year old boy teach the most hyperactive girls Harry have known over the years. Class 2A. Those two mages better be prepared. Negi/Harem. Harry/Harem.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Teaching

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. I decided to create this story for several reasons. One, the idea has been in my head for awhile. Two, there's aren't that many Harry Potter x Negima crossovers where Harry is at Mahora (Not counting the ones under ten thousand words). And three, there aren't that many Negima fanfics with a harem plot. So, I decided to help increase the number of those certain fanfics. So, here are the harem I decided on:**

 **Negi: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Fei Ku, Fuka, Fumika, Setsuna, Konoka, Sao, Ako**

 **Harry: Asuna, Chizura, Chisame, Chao, Kaede, Akira, Haruna, Kazumi, Mana, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Yuuna**

 **If you feel like any of the other girls should be with either of those two mages, or feel that one of the girls listed on Negi's side should be on Harry's side and vice versa, feel free to give your thoughts on a review. Make sure to give me a good reason as well, not just because you want them to be. So, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 **P.S. Harry is born in the Negima world. Other Harry Potter characters may show up as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 01: First Day Teaching

"So when will I meet my fellow sensei, headmaster?" A young black haired boy asked. He's wearing a black suit, with a green tie that matches his eyes and black dress pants. He has thin glasses on, pale skin, emerald green eyes, and a scar resting on his forehead.

The headmaster, Konoe, answered. "He should be there soon. You should get outside to meet him Harry-san." The young man, Harry, nodded and went to do just that.

His full name is Harry James Potter, a japanese and former british wizard. He's a fifteen year old boy, sixteen under kazoe, who lived in England for six years, traveling around for eight more, and then Japan for nearly two years.

His life have been a rollercoaster. From the death of his parents at age one to the abuse he suffered for years to all the adventures he had by himself. Because of what he went through in his life, he had to matured mentally, as well as developed skills to survive against even the most toughest foes.

But that's a story for another time. Right now, Harry is at the entrance of the school, avoiding the female students running into the school, and waiting for the soon to be fellow professor, Negi Springfield.

He thought about the british wizard. It's hard to believe that the young man is a prodigy in both regular and magical teachings. Then again, he wasn't a slouch in either of those things, hence why he's going to assist Negi in the field. He wonder how Negi is going to be like. ' _Hopefully, he won't be a bias bigot like back at my former home.'_ Harry thought to himself. ' _Negi's ten though, so I probably won't have to worry about that for a while. Not ever, if he got raised right.'_

Speaking of which, he'll have to watch out for the young ten years. The school their teaching at is an all-girl school, and no doubt all the girls will be gushing over his cuteness. Class 2A especially, considering his experience with those girls during his two years.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar shout of rage. He sighed. "Who got Asuna angry this time?" Harry mumbled to himself before going to check it out. He ran over to the shout originated to see Asuna manhandling a redheaded child, with Konoka watching from the sideline.

' _That must be Negi.'_ Harry thought as he got a good look at the boy. He's small, a ten years old usual height, with red hair, fair skin, and glasses. He's wearing a green underneath the brown trench coat he have on, as well as a big bag for his age and a staff.

The one lifting him up off his feet and manhandling him, Asuna, is a orange haired girl with two long twin tails, as well as bells that holds them together. She also have a green eye on one side and a blue eye on the other. Finally, the last girl, Konoka, has black hair and brown eyes. The two girls are wearing the Mahora uniform.

He sighed once again before deciding to intervene. "Asuna, whatever got you angry isn't worth strangling a little boy." Harry called out to her, gaining her, Konoka, and Negi's attention.

"Harry?" Asuna voiced out, dropping Negi. As the boy landed on his butt, she turn to him with her hands on her hip. "Aren't you usually with Shizuna-sensei?"

"Usually, yes, but we need him for something." The four look up to see Takahata-sensei up top, looking from the window. "Hello Negi-kun. I see you arrived at Mahora."

The three teens and one child gave their greetings to the teacher. For Asuna, a shy greeting, for Konoka, a polite greeting, and for Harry and Negi, casual greetings. That is when Asuna noticed something. "Wait, you know him Takahata-sensei?" Asuna questioned in shock, referring to Negi.

Takahata nodded. "Indeed, and welcome to Mahora Negi-kun. It's a large place, isn't it sensei?"

"Sensei?" Konoka questioned in surprise. Asuna is also shocked, well, more shocked.

"Ah, yes, that's right." Negi said. He cleared his throat before formally introducing himself. "Hello. My name is Negi Springfield, and I'm going to be teaching English in this school."

Asuna's and Konoka's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean you mean you're going to teach at our school? A brat like you?" Asuna raged, ready to strangle Negi once more. Luckily, Harry put Negi behind him to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Actually, Negi-kun is pretty smart for his age." Takahata assured Asuna. "Not only that, but Harry will be assisting him with classes."

Asuna and Konoka looked even more shock. "Harry-kun is going to be teaching too?" Konoka asked, getting a nod from Takimichi.

"But sensei, even with Harry teaching us…."

"And from point on, they'll be taking over Class 2A instead of me." That shocked Asuna to the core.

"You gotta be kidding me sensei! Harry is one thing, but you can't expect me to accept that this kid will be teaching us!" Asuna cried out, in tears. "Especially when he said, er, something very rude to me!"

Harry leaned down towards Negi. "What did you to say her?" Harry whispered. While Asuna has a temper, she isn't that hostile unless if have to do anything with Takamichi.

"W-Well, I said her love will be unrequited." Negi answered quietly.

Harry facepalmed. ' _That explains it.'_ Harry thought to himself before speaking out loud. "Negi, that is not something you say to anyone, especially a girl."

"But it's true…."

Unfortunately for him, Asuna heard. "No it's not!" Asuna cried in anger before trying to strangle him once more. Keyword tried, as Harry grabbed Asuna by the waist to stop her.

"Asuna, calm down! Calm down!"

"I hate kids! Especially annoying fleas like him!"

Harry gritted his teeth. He'll have to take more drastic measures. But before he could do anything, Negi suddenly sneezed, causing both Harry's and Asuna's clothes to shred off of them.

Silence ruled the area. Harry and Asuna froze in shock, just for a second, before Asuna screamed and jump out of Harry's arm to cover herself. Konoka blinked in shock at what just happened, not registering that her male friend is in his underwear, while Takahata looked away from Asuna.

Harry blinked as he look at himself. "Didn't see this coming."

"What the hell's going on?!"

(Principal Office)

"Principal-Sensei, what is the meaning of this?" Asuna questioned, in a gym outfit. After she and Harry got properly dressed once again, with Harry getting a spare suit, the new teachers, older teacher, and the students went to the principal office.

"If it isn't Asuna-san," Konoemon said before putting his focus on Negi. "So, your training is to become a school teacher here. You've been given quite the task." The principal commented. "I'm Konoemon Konoe, the principal of this school."

"Y-Yes, nice to meet you sir." Negi said politely, giving a slight bow.

"While you may be smart enough to teach here, you are still young and need practical experience." Konoe told him. "So, let's start from today and March."

Negi nodded. "By the way Negi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" The dean inquired. "What do you think of Konoka? She's my granddaugh-"

"Oh Grandpa!" Konoha stated cheerfully, hitting the elderly principal with a hammer to stop him. Harry sweat dropped. That man is determine to pair up Konoka with somebody. Well, at least he stopped doing it with him.

"Wait a minute please!" Asuna cried out to the principal. "Isn't it odd for a child to teach a bunch of middle school girls? And as our homeroom teacher as well?"

Konoemon ignored her for right now. "Negi-kun, this job will probably be very difficult for you." He told him, becoming very serious. "But I won't ignore that you're still ten. That is why Harry will be helping you with your teaching career."

Harry nodded. "I'll make sure you do your job properly, with minimum difficulty." Harry told him. "I know all of class 2A for two years now, so I know how to deal with them."

"Still, even with Harry's help, the task will be challenging." Konoemon cut in. "If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. No second chances. Are you prepare for this?"

Negi took a deep breath, gathering up his courage and determination, before speaking. "Yes, I'll do it!" Negi said with conviction. "Please, let me try!"

"Then it settled." Konoemon said, ignoring Asuna's look on her face. "We'll begin today. First, let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-Sensei. Shizuna-kun!"

Negi turned around when he heard the door open, only to met with his face in someone's chest. He looked up to see a blue haired woman, with a motherly smile, looking down at him. "Oops. Sorry about that." The woman said. "I'm Shizune-Sensei, as you already know. If there's anything you don't understand, then let me know. Nice to meet you." She ended the last sentence with a wink.

"Ah, ok." Negi said, blushing a little before he stood back quickly. Shizune giggled at this while Harry rolled his eyes. Shizune has always been a tease.

"Oh, and one more thing." Konoemon suddenly spoke up, the thought just now crossing his mind. "Konoka-san, Asuna-san, since Negi don't have anywhere else to stay for right now, can he stay in your room? We haven't decided where he would stay yet."

Asuna was silent for a moment before her mind processed what the principal asked. "What?!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. The dean doesn't look the least startled. "From when until when, Principal-sensei?!"

"Oh come on Asuna, I don't mind him staying with us." Konoka said, rubbing Negi's head. "Don't you feel sorry for him?" Harry raised an eyebrow and slightly smile at how the ten year old seemed to be hooked towards the kind girl. And from the looks of it, Konoka is quickly getting attached to him as well.

"I told you, I hate little kids!"

"I hope you two get along." Konoemon, seemingly unaware at the tension between Asuna and Negi. Harry sighed. This is gonna cause problems, he just know it.

As all of them walk towards the classroom, Konoka, Shizuna, and Harry can see the tension between Asuna and Negi. "Shizuna, any idea on how to deal with those two?" Harry asked Shizuna.

"For right now, let them deal with their problem themselves." Shizuna instructed. "But it make sure they don't do anything they would regret, especially Asuna." Harry nodded.

And just as he said that, Asuna spoke up towards Negi. "I refused to sleep in the same room with someone like you!" Asuna stated to Negi. "Go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something! I'm going ahead! See you later sensei."

With that, Asuna left them with Konoka following her, after giving Negi an apologetic expression. "Well that could've gone better." Harry deadpanned. Shizune nodded to this.

"You may have to put a firm hand with Asuna." Shizuna told him, getting another nod from the teen mage. She then went towards Negi's side, who looked to where Asuna and Konoka went. "I'm sorry about Asuna. She's just a little rowdy, but we can confirm that she is a nice person." She then pull out a class roll book and handed it over to Negi. "Here, this is the class roll book. Use this to take roll and memorize names."

"Ah. Thank you, Shizuna-san." Negi said gratefully. He then noticed that Harry doesn't have a roster. "Aren't you going to give Harry a roster?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry about me Negi. I know all these girls in some form, so I don't need a roster." The three stopped at the door where the class 3-A is at. "Here we are. Class 3-A."

"Now, are you sure the both of you are going to be okay?" Shizuna asked, showing motherly concerned for the two boys.

While Negi looks a bit nervous at the number of girls, Harry nodded. "We'll be fine Shizune. I know how to deal with some of the troublemakers in there." Shizuna nodded.

Harry turned to the younger boy. "You ready Negi?" The boy still look nervous for a moment before it change into determination and nodded. "Alright. Let's go introduce ourselves then."

With that, Harry opened the door and the two walked in, with Negi going first. No sooner that they did, an eraser started dropping towards Negi's head.

After Negi made the eraser float for a bit, Harry grabbed the eraser before it could hit Negi's head. Negi looked at it in slight surprise, causing him to miss the trip wire, and end up tripping on it. Harry quickly pulled him back, just as a bucket of water fell on the floor. Before he could relax, he felt three projectiles coming towards them, causing him to push Negi down and duck, dodging three arrows.

Harry got up, and got Negi up before he walk to the front of the class with Negi, the class staring at him in shock. Negi also look at him in admiration. "Next time that happens, there are gonna be consequences." Harry stated calmly, his eyes showing some annoyance.

The girls were silent for a moment, shock at the display, before everyone gathered around the child and teen.

"A kid?!"

"And Harry?!"

"Are you two okay?"

"I'm sorry, we thought you guys were our teacher!"

Shizuna clapped her hands together, gaining the girls' attention. "Those are your teachers girls. Introduce yourself you two, Negi. Harry."

"O-Okay." Negi said. He took a deep breath before introducing himself. "Hello there. My name is Negi Springfrield. And from today onward, I'll be teaching ma-" Harry discreetly elbowed him to silently correct the boy. "I mean English, as well as your homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet all of you."

"And I don't think I need to introduce myself to all of you." Harry continued. "I'll be helping out Negi with his teachings, as well as anything else he needs. Hope we can still get along."

The whole class was silent for a moment. Knowing how energetic a majority of the class is, Harry mentally count in his head. ' _Three, two one.'_

"He's so cute!"

"We got Harry-kun!"

And in less than a second, Harry and Negi got glomped by almost every girl here. Negi yelped and blush while Harry merely blushed at the girls pushing their bodies on them.

The girls then started asking questions. "How old are you Negi?!"

"Um, ten."

"Where are you from, nationality?"

"Wales."

"How did you the two of you get this position? We knew Harry was smart, but not this smart." This time, it's a question for both of them.

And this time, Harry answered, trying to ignore the fact that the girls are pressing their bodies on them. "Negi and I are fluent in English to a university level, so we're qualified"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"It this for real?" Chisame asked Shizuna. The guidance officer nodded.

"So we're really gonna have two child geniuses as our teacher?!" Sakurako asked. "We can really have both a cute kid and our cute teen?"

"Now, now, you can't have these two. They're not food." Shizune chided the girls. "Harry and Negi has all the credentials, but Negi is still a child while some of you know that Harry can be a bit shy. Treat them well, okay?"

"Okay!" The girls agreed happily. The happy chattered soon turn to silence when Asuna suddenly grabbed Negi by the collar of his shirt.

Harry, who now have room to get up, did just that and look at Asuna. "What is it this time Asuna?"

"I want to know what this teacher did with that blackboard eraser there." Asuna told him. "You did something weird to it, didn't you?" That got some confusion from the other girls, as well as nervousness from Negi. Then Asuna started shaking him. "I want a clear explanation!"

"Asuna, that's enough!" Harry commanded, slamming his hands on the desk. Asuna stopped manhandling when Harry shouted at her. "From today, Negi and I our your teachers, and you will treat us as such during school hours! Now let go of Negi, or so help me, you will get detention!"

The whole class was silent, amazed at what transpired. Shizune smiled, seeing that Harry really do have this handled. Asuna wanted to argue with him, but the firm glare and the commanding aura a teacher would have made her back off, and let go of Negi. "Good. And what do you say to Negi?"

"...I'm sorry sensei." Asuna muttered bitterly. Harry nodded. Negi, meanwhile, look at the older boy in awe. He was able to control Asuna with just a couple of sentences.

"Good." Harry said in approval. "Now, I want everyone to take their seats so we can begin class." All of the students took their seats. He turned to Shizuna. "We got it from here Shizuna."

Shizuna nodded. "Okay then. Call me if you need me." With that, she left the class, leaving Negi and Harry alone with the the female students.

"All right. I'll this part to you Negi." Harry told him. Negi nodded gratefully and turn to the class. He gulped, nervous from the stares of the female students.

"Um, alright. Turn to page 128 and…." Negi turned and try to write on the chalk board, only to flail his arm around in an useless attempt to do so. Harry sighed while the girls giggled at the scene.

He was about to help the boy out when Ayaka suddenly appeared beside Negi, with a fancy little stool. "Here, use this stepping stool sensei." Ayaka, the class president, offered kindly.

"Ah, thank you, um," Negi said, looking at the blonde and trying to remember her name. Considering he only briefly looked at the roster, you can't really blame him for not knowing her name.

"Ayaka Yukihiro, sensei." She introduced herself. "The class president here. If there's anything you need, I'll be glad to help."

"What's with the nice facade lincho?" Asuna called out, narrowing her eyes.

Ayaka merely smirked. "It's only natural that I'm a nice girl on the inside, since I am one on the outside."

"What's nice girl? You shouta-con!" Asuna stated, a smirk of her own. Harry resist the urge to groan when he saw Ayaka's angry look. He better stop this quickly.

"Thank you Ayaka." Harry spoke up, drawing her attention away from Asuna. "But would you mind taking your seat, so you we can begin class?" Ayaka nodded, giving one affectionate look towards Negi and glare towards Asuna before sitting down. Harry resist the urge to roll his eyes. If he couldn't understand Asuna's infatuation with older men, he won't understand Ayaka's taste towards the younger side.

As class continued on, Harry noticed that Asuna planned to hit Negi with an eraser. When Asuna flicked one piece towards Negi, Harry swiftly grabbed the piece before it could hit, Negi. Asuna then threw, another, then another, until Harry got eight pieces. "Whoever is throwing those erasers, would you stop?" Harry asked as he put the erasers on the desk. Asuna's eyes widen a bit at that, as Negi stopped lecturing when he heard that.

Ayaka look at Asuna with narrowed eyes before looking towards Harry. "Harry-sensei, I would continue watching Asuna." Ayaka whispered to him. "I know you're friends with her, but you are aware of her violent tendency. I don't want her harming innocent Negi-sensei."

Before Harry could say anything about that, Ayaka suddenly got hit by a ruler on the back on the head. Ayaka growled, turning towards Asuna. "That's it Red, you're going down!"

"Bring it Blondie!" The two then started fighting one another, with the others cheering and betting who would win.

"Girls, enough fighting." Negi cried out, running towards them. "Whatever disagreement you have will not be solved with viole-" Before he could finish, he got caught in the crossfire and thrown towards the wall.

Harry then tried to stop the two. "Asuna, Ayaka, stop this at once!" Harry demanded, getting between the two and pushing them away. But that was a bad idea for him, cause Asuna sent him a hard punch in the eye, knocking him down.

Everyone silent, with Asuna and Ayaka stopping the fight, when they saw that they knocked down a dizzy Negi and a groaning Harry, with the two of them slowly getting up. Before the two could say anything, the bell ranged, signaling the end of class. That cause all the girls to go talk to one another around the class.

"The class is over?" Negi asked, feeling and sounding very small.

Harry sighed as he got up and held his bruising eye. "Yes, yes it is." Harry said with an aggravated tone. He gathered the school supplies, as well as helped Negi with his own supplies, before the two left the class.

Neither did the two realize that the class stayed silent when they heard and saw Negi and Harry leave the room. "Well, I don't know if it's just me, but I think we ruined the class for them." Haruna spoke up.

Some winced at that. "I agree." Ayaka said, ashamed at how childish she was acting in front of their new teachers. Especially one that knew the whole class for nearly two years. "We need to make it up to them, especially Negi-sensei. Not only it's his first day as a teacher, it's his first day at Japan. We need to show him that he's welcome here."

"Lincho is right!" Misa agreed with the class president. "We should throw them a party, a congratulation party for Harry-kun and a welcoming party for Negi!" Many of the girls cheered at that idea. They are going to make Harry and Negi feel so happy when they're done!

 **And that's the end. Wow, I make a long chapter. Not as long as other chapters I've seen in stories, but still pretty long. Don't expect for every chapter to be this long. Again, if you have an opinion on the harem I set up, feel free to review and give out your opinion, in a polite and respectful way. No flaming. Review, favorite, and follow and I will**


	2. Chapter 2: After Class

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Surprise I updated this quickly? Too be honest, I am too. Oh well, best enjoy it while it last readers. Cause I don't know how long that'll last. So, I read the reviews and a couple of you gave some suggestions on who should be with Negi or Harry, with good reasons. I'm gonna think about those suggestions, and any future suggestions made. But while I agree with some, others I don't and I hope you respect my decision and opinion, like I will with yours.**

 **Also, in regards to Harry's past, that will be revealed slowly, as the story goes. Whether by flashbacks or thoughts/explanations from Harry and other characters, his past will be raveled. Just thought you ought to know. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 02: After Class

"Well that could've gone a whole lot better." Harry sighed, holding the bag of ice to his eye. After he and Negi left the class, the two of them near the statue of Mahora.

Negi nodded, still feeling down. "We failed our first lessons. We better talk to Takamichi about it…."

"Don't worry. I will." Harry said, looking at Negi. "I hope this won't discourage you from your training Negi."

Negi shook his head. "It was only one day. The rest of the days can't be as bad." He then open his rosters. "But still, what's with that girl's attitude? She was so mean!"

"Asuna?" Harry rhetorically asked. He sighed. "Yeah, she can be a bit hot tempered at times. But really, she can be a nice person to those she care about."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit skeptical of that." Negi said honestly. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really blame you for that." Harry said before getting up. "I'm going to find Takamichi. Talk to him about some magical business. Think you'll be okay by yourself for a bit?"

Negi nodded. "I will. And, thank you Harry-san, for helping me throughout the day."

"Of course. No need to thank me for that." Harry smiled and ruffled Negi's hair, despite the boy's slight protest. "If you need at anytime, just asks. My door is open to all my friends and colleagues."

With that, Harry left to find Takamichi. As Harry left, Negi thought about his fellow teacher. He's really glad that Harry is helping him. If he wasn't there, then Asuna would've continue shaking and demanding answer from him. And the ways he stopped those pranks, without any obvious magic, was amazing.

But still, the name sounds very familiar to him. Like he had heard it before. But when? And why does it sound familiar?

(Minutes Later)

Soon, Harry found Takamichi and he relayed all that happened at Class 2A today. "Wow, sounds like you two had it rough." Takamichi stated with a chuckle. "I had hope that those girls wouldn't give you two too much trouble, but I underestimate Ayaka's and Asuna's tendencies to get into fight."

"You got that right." Harry agreed with a small laugh of his own. "I hope I don't end up with worse injuries other than this eye."

"I hope so too." Takamichi agreed, putting his hands inside his pocket. "How's Negi doing?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "As well as you can expected." Harry responded, getting a sad smile from the older man. "But he won't give up. It's just the first day, so we won't quit after just one bad day."

"Glad to hear it." The two suddenly heard a slight scream, causing the two to become alert. "What was that?"

"It sounded like Asuna." The two went over to where the scream resonated, having several guesses as to what had happened.

The last thing they would think to see was half naked Asuna in front of Negi. The four was silent, not knowing what to say. Finally, Harry spoke. "Did we interrupt something here?"

Asuna teared up in embarrassment at what transpired before she let out a ear piercing scream.

(Minutes Later)

"So you save Nodoka using your magic, Asuna saw and found out you're a mage. You tried to erase her memories, but instead erase most of her clothes. Sounds about right?" Harry summarized what Negi told him. In the background, Asuna is crying and slamming her fist on the ground about Takahata seeing her panties.

"Yes. That's about right." Negi confirmed with a nod. Harry place his fingers on his forehead, feeling a migraine coming up.

"And this day is just getting better and better." Harry drawled sarcastically. That's when Asuna stopped her pity party and grabbed Negi by the helm of his shirt, again. ' _That is starting to become a habit for her with Negi.'_

"Why did you come all the way here Negi?" Asuna growled menacingly. "And do not say that it's to ruin every day of my life!"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Negi protested, shaking his head wildly. "I'm for training to become a great mage!"

Asuna blinked. "Huh?"

"Allow me to explain Asuna." Harry stepped in, forcing Asuna to put Negi down. "The work of mages in the regular world is to assist people without exposing magic. It's one of the most respecting jobs of mages. A non-government organization. Right now, Negi and I have probationary licenses, though I have more freedom than those with these licenses."

"And see." Asuna said, getting what Harry is telling her. "And what would happen if you get exposed as a mage?"

Negi started shaking at that. "On top of losing my license, I'd have to go home! If it's really bad, they'll turn you into an ermine!"

"So as a favor for us, please don't reveal the secret." Harry asked Asuna, giving her a polite smile. "Otherwise, well, there are other means to erase your memories other than magic." Asuna's felt a chill go up her spine at the threatening tone in his voice, beneath that smile.

"F-Fine!" Asuna agreed, knowing not to tempt fate and try to blackmail Harry. "But since your jobs are to help people, how about you help me out?"

Negi looked plain confused while Harry gave her a deadpan look. "This is about Takamichi, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. He sighed. "All right. Explain."

(School Building)

As Harry and Negi listened to what Asuna wanted them to do for her, Asuna went to drop off the things in her bag to the school lunchroom. "Don't you think you're overreacting Asuna?" Harry pointed out to Asuna. "You can't take a prediction to heart, and besides, Takamichi isn't one to avoid somebody just because he saw you at the wrong time."

"Still, I want to be absolutely sure that you two didn't ruin the relationship between me and Takahata-sensei!" Asuna argued. "What kind of magic can you guys use anyway?"

Negi put a finger on his chin. "Not much. I'm still a mage in training."

"Don't look at me either." Harry told her when he saw her eyes on him. "I don't know any spells that could help with the situation you're talking about, unless I resort to memory spells. And I only use those for emergencies."

"But this is-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You know that isn't gonna work on me." Harry deadpanned. Asuna grunted at that before trying to to think of something. Then an idea came up to her idea.

"How about a love potion?" Asuna suggested to the two.

Harry shook his head. "Even if we knew how to, a majority of love potions are illegal. Besides, I doubt you want a fake love from Takahata and that's what it is." Asuna frowned. He got a point there.

"Oh, I know! How about a money tree?"

"If those exist, half of the population wouldn't even need jobs." Harry deadpanned. No wonder Asuna is Baka-Red.

Negi looked down. "Sorry we can't be much helped to you. The only thing I could think of that might help is mind reading, and I don't think…."

"That's it!" Asuna shouted, making Negi jump a little while Harry merely raise an eyebrow. "You could use that to find out how Takahata-sensei feel about me!"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Details!" Asuna brushed off, making Harry sighed. This isn't going to end well, he can tell already. "Alright, let's try it out! But first, let's something to eat. Not sure about you two, but I'm starving."

The two mages nodded. Asuna open the door to the lunch room, and just as she did that, they were welcomed with many confettis blowing up in their faces. "Welcome and congratulation, Negi and Harry-sensei."

Asuna's and Negi's eyes widen, not expecting this. Even Harry was surprise, and the boy doesn't get surprise often. "Um, what's all this?" Harry asked, shocked at what he's seeing.

"It's a party for the two of you becoming teachers." Konoka explained to Harry. "We felt bad about how class was for you and Negi, so we decided to throw a party for the two."

"Oh, that's right! I totally spaced!" Asuna suddenly said, gaining the two boys' attention. "I was suppose to bring these supplies before you guys could come over here!"

Harry looked at everything in shocked, not expecting for something like this to happen to him. But a small smile gradually appeared on his lip. Even after several months of being with these girls, they always find a way to surprise him. It felt like his fifteenth birthday all over again, when most of the girls and Shizune prepared a surprise party for him. His first birthday party ever.

"Come on you two, since the two of you are the guests of honor, the both of you get to sit in the middle!" Kazumi stated, dragging Harry and Negi to the middle of the table. Harry chuckled and sat down while Negi smiled happily at what transpired.

"Thanks you so much girls! I never expected this!" Negi took a sip of the drink been given to him, but then coughed it up in disgust. "Bleh! What is that?"

"Hot-cola." Yue answered. "One of the new drinks I wanted to test new."

"Yue, our teachers aren't experiment for your disgusting drinks!"

The girls than began conversing with the two boys. Negi tried out some pork buns, given to him by Chao and Satsuki. Then they watched several performances from the girls, ranging from chinese martial arts to a small choir. Negi was amazed at all that was happening while Harry merely look at all this with a small smile.

Soon, Harry decided to move out and have a bit time to himself to reflect. The smile didn't left his lip. He really should've expected something like this would happen. Considering how sad Negi was, and the fact many of the girls loved the kid at first site, he should've seen this coming.

"Want some company?" Harry turn his head to see Mana beside him.

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind." She join his side at the wall, handing him a cup of soda. "Thanks." The two then stayed in silence, enjoying each other's company silently. Discreetly, Mana took a hold of his hands.

The two of them worked together on various missions for Mahora. Harry didn't want to accept charity from the Dean, not wanting to be a bother, so he took this job due to his combat experience from his travels. Because of this, he worked with Mana several times, as well as Setsuna.

"Sorry about the mess you and Negi-sensei got in." Mana told him, breaking the silence between them. "Though Asuna and Ayaka caused the majority of it."

"I still feel the bruise as proof." Harry muttered, getting Mana to smirk at him. "Well, at least Ayaka apologized to us, though the bronze statue was a bit much." Mana chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I'm glad the girls decided to do this party, to help cheer Negi up."

"You don't think it's for you as well?" Mana questioned him with an raised eyebrow. "They did say both of your names."

Harry shook his head. "Nah. Not only is it Negi's first day at Mahora, but many of the girls seem to love him at first glance. Adding me is just being nice." Mana rolled her eyes. Harry still have a hard time accepting that people could do nice things for him. Even in his birthday, of all things, he have a hard time accepting that fact. Also couldn't see that nearly half of the girls here is have major feelings for him. Admittedly, she is also included in that category.

She has a hunch as to why though. There were several hints, some that most would ignore, that he was abused in the past. The fact that he doesn't talk about his relatives, at all. The time he was surprise that the girls give him any type of gift, whether it's for Christmas or his birthday. Also a time where he revealed that he has a slight fear of the dark (As in complete darkness), as well as to why.

" _I've been in the dark for so long. Once I have gotten out for good, I never wanted to go back."_ She heard him say once. She hope she is wrong about her guess, but those were clear signs that he was abused.

As Harry took a sip of his drink, he heard another voice spoke from the other side. "Hey Harry-kun. Enjoying the party?" Harry turn to see Chao at his other side.

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. This class sure do know how to throw a party."

"Probably because we thrown every week." Chao joked, drawing a chuckle from Harry. "But I, and a couple of others, notice that the other guest of honor isn't here, along with our favorite orange haired friend. Want to go find them?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, I'm for that." He turned to Mana. "You don't mind if I go look for them, do you?" Mana shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. I'll go check on Setsuna while you're searching." Mana said. "She's on unofficial guard duty." Harry snorted at that. Was there ever a time Setsuna do relax?

"All right then. Enjoy the rest of the party." With that, Harry left with Chao to go find Asuna and Negi.

(Night)

"You really should've payed attention to your surroundings Asuna." Harry stated with a smirk as he, Asuna, Konoka, and Negi walked towards the dorms. "Be glad I was there, or else Kazumi would've used those pictures for who knows what."

"Shut up." Asuna said with a pout. Konoka merely giggled at how childish Asuna is acting. "That was terrible! I blame the brat for this!"

"You're the one who decided to practice confessing." Harry retorted, drawing a glare from her. The mage wasn't perturbed by the glare. "You reap what you sow Asuna."

Asuna grunted, turning away from Harry. "Anyway, Negi," Asuna turn her attention to the ten year old now. "You may be smart, and able to use magic….but you're still a child aren't you? Can you really be a teacher?"

Harry can see the words bringing the boy down. Knowing he needs the support, he spoke up. "Don't underestimate what a kid can do Asuna, especially a gifted one. If he works hard, he can achieve this job." With that, he walk ahead of the group. "I'm going back home. See you three in the morning."

Just as Harry was about to leave them, Asuna spoke up. "Hey wait!" Harry turned around when he heard Asuna. The orange-haired girl rub the back of her head, looking down. "Well, sorry for punching in the eye back at class. Didn't mean to do it." She then look at the bruise in concern. "Are you okay? That bruise look bad."

Harry smiled at her. "No worries. I've gotten worse than this." Harry reassured. "And apology accepted. But the next time that happens, well, I'm not gonna be so lenient." Asuna shivered at the threatening tone of his, as well as when his eyes narrowed, and nodded. "Good." With that, Harry left the three and went to the Student Dormitory.

"What's with the change of heart?" Konoka asked her friend. "After class, you said it was his fault for getting in the way."

Asuna huffed and looked away with a slight blush. "Can't a girl change her mind? Besides, I always say stupid stuff I don't mean." She then turn her head towards Negi. "Hey Negi, did you find a place to stay yet?"

Negi shook his head. "No. Never really had a chance to."

Asuna hummed, thinking to herself. "In that case, I'll let you stay with me and Konoka. Just until you find somewhere else to stay." Negi was surprise at hearing that.

"...I may have said a bit too much back there. Sorry." Asuna apologized. " And Harry is right. If you keep trying hard, you'll be a good teacher one day too."

That upped Negi's mood even more. "Yes! Thank you Asuna!"

(With Harry)

Now normally, boys aren't allowed in the Student Dormitory, since it's an all-girls dormitory. But since there was no where else for Harry to sleep at, the Dean gave him a room for himself in the building, despite the boy's protest.

So Harry enter in the building and went to his room. Once he did, he laid down his stuff and collapsed on the bed. "Well, this was an energetic day." Harry said to himself. "More than usual."

"Considering you were teaching the most energetic girls here, I'm not surprise."

Harry tensed and turned towards the window, ready to face the intruder, until he recognized who it was. "Oh Hedwig. I didn't see you there."

The snowy white female owl on his window is Harry's familiar, companion, and friend. The first friend he have ever made. He met her when he was six, a few weeks after he escaped from the Dursleys. Ever since then, they've become inseparable friends.

The owl flew into his room and sat on the bird's swing that Harry bought for her. "So, how was your first day teaching?"

"Really bad." Harry stated, laying on his bed. "Never thought teaching would be so physical."

"Considering who you were teaching, I'm not surprise."

Harry chuckled at that. "True." Harry agreed. "Oh, and Asuna found out about magic."

Hedwig blinked at this. "Really? How did that come to be?"

"Harry used magic to save one of the girls, Nodoka. Asuna saw it."

"And you didn't erase her memory?"

"Negi tried to. The spell somehow erased her clothes instead, giving me the impression that she's somehow shielded from magical attacks."

Hedwig blinked once more. "Hmm, very interesting."

"Interesting indeed." The boy then close his eyes. "Night Hedwig."

He's gonna allow himself a bit of shut eye. Then after, he'll wake up and go on his usual night patrol around the school, one of his jobs at Mahora.

(With Negi, Asuna, and Konoka)

"So here's our room." Asuna announced as she, Konoka, and Negi enter the room. "You can sleep on the couch for right now. And are you still hungry? Need a bath?"

"Thank you Asuna, but I'm fine for right now." Negi said sincerely, putting his stuff near the couch. As he sat on the couch, his mind wonder back to how Harry's name sound familiar. He couldn't think on it much due to the events that was happening around him, from saving Nodoka to the party that was held for him and Harry. But now, his mind is back to that subject.

Harry's name sounds familiar. Very familiar. Almost, like he heard it from a story book….

His eyes widen in realization. Wanting to make sure his conclusion, he turn to Konoka, waiting for Asuna finish dressing in the bathroom. "Konoka, do you know Harry-san's last name? I didn't get the chance to ask him today."

Konoka nodded. "Of course. His name is Harry Potter." That shocked Negi Springfield.

His fellow mage and teacher, is none of other than Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Young Traveler, and the Defeater of Tom Marvolo Riddle. A.k.a, Voldemort.

 **And that's the end. So, you didn't expect a talking Hedwig, did you? I figured since Negi has Chamo as a companion, I figured Harry should have a talking animal companion as well. And who better than his favorite snowy owl? Also, you can see that Harry is famous in the Negima world as well, with an added title to his fame. I hope everyone is okay with that. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Day of Teaching

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I thought about what I want to do about the harem pairings, based on you guys suggestions, and decided on a couple of things so far. Ako and Sayo will be switched from Negi's harem to Harry's. And Anya will be added to Negi's harem. I'm debating whether or not to add Zazie, Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako into Harry's harem, as well as switch Setsuna to Harry's harem. What do you guys think? Let me know on the reviews. So, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 03: Second Day of Teaching

Harry yawned as he slowly got out of bed, the morning sun coming through the window. After he went through his daily night patrol around Mahora, he went back to and slept for five hours. As he started to completely wake up, he got off the bed and went to get ready to exercise and train. As he did, he note that Hedwig isn't inside the room. Guess she went to go flying or hunting during the night, and still hasn't come back yet.

"I wonder how Negi is doing, living with Asuna now." Harry said to himself as he put on his clothes. "That is, if Asuna let him live with her."

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"...I should probably check that out." Harry said to himself. He grabbed his wand from his pillow and went out of the room, going to the source of the scream. He went up the stairs and towards Asuna's and Konoka's dorm room, knowing that it was Asuna who screamed. Before he could even get closer, the door suddenly flied open and an orange blur towards him, causing the teen step aside quickly to let the blur pass him. After looking to where Asuna was running, Harry went to her and Konoka's room.

He look to see Negi and Konoka still in their pajamas. "I can guess why Asuna is running full speed right now, but can somebody tell me why she was screaming?" Harry questioned them.

Negi flushed at the question while Konoka giggled. "Negi crawled up in her bed some time when she was sleeping, thinking it was her sister."

"Konoka!" Negi cried out, embarrassed at having that revealed. Harry let out a little chuckle at that.

"I'm guessing you slept with your sister all the time." Harry said with a teasing smirk, causing Negi to flush even further. "Well, I'm gonna go training. See you two later."

Before he could leave, however, Konoka spoke up. "Hold up. Have you ate breakfast yet Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Didn't get the chance when I heard Asuna screaming."

"Then let me make you something." Konoka said as she got her apron out. She wrapped it around herself as she spoke. "I know you could cook for yourself, but I know it can be lonely eating by yourself."

Harry shifted his feet a little. "Konoka, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to." Konoka interrupted him. "Come on Harry, we've been over this. Some of us just want to do nice things for you."

Harry sighed, but smiled. "Okay. But let me make dinner for you, Asuna, and Negi later." They've had this argument for quite some time now. Whenever Konoka decides to do something nice for him, he protest the kindness being given to him. She insists on doing it until Harry relents, but with a promise to recuperate to her in kind, though there were a few times where she insisted that he doesn't have to recuperate. It's something they've been doing for over a year now.

Konoka nodded. "Okay. So, do you guys want your eggs scrambled or sunny side-up?"

"Sunny side-up." The two English boys answered.

"Okay then. Coming right up."

As Konoka went to make the meal, Harry sat on the couch while Negi looked out the window, thinking to himself.

' _That's right. I remember now. I left Wales and came to Japan to become a teacher. I'm living with Konoka and Asuna now.'_ Negi thought to himself. Then he turned the corner of his eyes towards Harry. ' _And I'm working with the most famous mage in the magical world. Harry Potter.'_

Negi is still shock that Harry Potter is here, as a teacher. Like many mages around the world, he heard of the increasing legend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Nekane told him several stories about him, the ones that are true at least How he survived a spell that should've killed him at age one, how he traveled and helped numerous people for years, and how he defeated the dark mage Voldemort at age fourteen.

Both his father and Harry Potter are people he looked up to, people he want to be like. While his father is his goal, someone he want to be like and catch up to, Harry was the person who gave him the will to do so. If someone as young as Harry could accomplish so much, he could do it to.

"Come on, let's eat Negi-kun." Konoka called out, putting the plates on the table. Negi nodded to her, and he and Harry join Konoka to the table. While they ate, Negi glanced at Harry from time to time.

Like many young children, there are questions Negi want to ask him. But he kept them to himself, since Konoka is in the room and he can't afford to reveal magic to more people. So he kept his questions to himself, though he does participate in conversation with Konoka and Harry.

After Harry finished, he gathered his dishes and put them in the sink for Konoka. "I'm gonna go training before school starts up." Harry told the two. "See you two in a hour."

"Bye Harry-kun/san." Konoka and Negi said together. As Harry left the door, Negi briefly wonder what kind of training Harry does, but decided to ask him later. It must some magical training.

(Hours Later)

Harry is walking through the school, hearing the whispers and giggles around him. It was about positive notes about he and Negi being the new teachers, some of them making the the Boy-Who-Lived blush a little. Like he wasn't used to being received unconditional kindness, he wasn't used to being talked positively.

Soon, he was at the shoe exchanging area, but before he exchange his shoes, he spotted Negi at the area. "Hello again Negi. Ready to start teaching class once again?"

"Yes." Negi agreed with a nod. "And this time, we'll do better than yesterday."

"Agreed." Harry stated. With that, Harry took off his shoes and replace him with the one in his lockers. After putting his shoes up, he noticed Negi having trouble reaching his locker.

Harry sweatdropped a little. Why did the Dean assign Negi a tall locker? Before Harry could help the boy out, he saw Ayaka coming to his side to open the locker for him.

"Good morning sensei." Ayaka greeted, putting up his shoes for him. "Again, I apologize to both you and Harry-sensei for my rude behavior yesterday. I'll make sure to behave better today."

"T-Thank you." Negi stated before bowing to her a bit. "I-I hope you and the class take good care of me from this point on." Ayaka mentally squealed, and had to hold herself back from really squealing, at the cuteness Negi is omitting. Harry sweatdropped even more.

Asuna is not far off when she stated Ayaka is a shota-con.

As the three walk towards the class, Harry noticed Nodoka looking out the classroom. Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Has she been looking for one of them, or is she waiting for someone else?

Negi then spotted her as well, and greeted her. "Oh, good morning Miyazaki-san."

"G-G-Good morning sensei." Nodoka stuttered out, blushing before entering back into the classroom. Negi, Harry, Ayaka, Asuna, and Konoka soon entered in as well, with Harry catching an eraser when it was about to fall on Negi.

"S-Stand!" Nodoka commanded, and all the girls stand up. "Pay attention!"

Negi was caught off guard by this. "Ah, thank you…." He said hesitantly. Harry merely stayed silent through this.

"Bow!" All the girls bowed. And all at once, they said. "Good morning!"

"G-Good morning girls." Negi said back. "Now take your seats." With that, the girls took their seats. Asuna mouthed towards him to do his job properly, to which he nodded to. "Alright then, let's begin first period."

"Turn your textbook to page 76." Harry continued. As the girls did that, Harry turned to the younger teacher. "Would you like the honors of reading poem here?"

"Gladly." Negi stated, and with no hesitation, begin reading. " _The fall of Jason the flower. Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree."_ As he read, he slowly walked towards the window, looking up in the sky. " _Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends."_

Many of the girls look in awe at how mature Negi looks. Especially one Nodoka Miyazaki. "Thank you Negi." Harry said as the boy came back to his side. "So, does anyone want to translate from this point?"

The two look around to see who would volunteer, but many look away, not wanting to really do it. Asuna, in particular, have her head away and twirling her pencil, obviously trying not to be picked.

So being the naive boy he is, Negi decided to pick her. "Asuna, how about you do it?"

That set off Asuna. "Grr, you can't just pick me!" Asuna shouted, standing up and slamming on the floor. Negi look at her in confusion while Harry put his hands on his face in exasperation. "The teacher usually by names, rows, or dates!"

"But isn't your name in the first letter of the alphabet?"

"Then do row or date!"

"Asuna, calm down, it's just a simple translation…."

"You're ruining my life!"

"Asuna!" Harry barked, slamming his hands on the table. Asuna clamped him and stared with him with wide eyes, same as the class. "If you can't translate it, say it. Don't make a spectacle about this, or tell us how to do our job. Now calm down, or you explain to Takahata why you were in detention." Asuna paled at this and wisely sat down. Several of the girls couldn't help but blush at how authoritative Harry looks while Negi look at Harry with equal amount of awe and gratefulness.

"Good." Harry nodded to her. "Now, can you translate the poem or not? If not, then we can ask someone else here."

Not wanting to admit she couldn't, despite the entire class knowing it, she decided to do it. "F-Fine. I get it. I'll translate the stupid poem." So, she began translating the poem, or trying to. But really, she could translate a couple of words in each line.

It was something that Negi couldn't help but comment at. "Asuna, you are really bad at English aren't you?" That caught Asuna off guard and made her blush in embarrassment.

Fortunately for her, before anyone could tease her (Namely Ayaka), Harry came over to Negi's side and slap him upside the head with the textbook he's holding. "Negi, that was rude." Harry scolded him. We're suppose to be helping the students, not insulting them. Like every girl here, she has a lot to learn." Then an afterthought come into his mind. "Well, except for PE. She already excels at that."

Asuna nodded to him, grateful that he spared her the embarrassment. Meanwhile, Negi looked down in shame at his lack of tact. He really needs to watch his mouth.

"Alright, is there anyone else who can translate this?" Harry questioned the class. This time, Ayaka raised her hands. "Okay Ayaka, please do so."

(After Class)

Unlike yesterday, class went smoothly. Harry and Negi manage to get through a lot of content of English, with little to no interruptions. Now, Negi is sitting near the statue, a bit glum. Harry is beside him.

"I nearly done something bad to Asuna again." Negi sighed, looking down. "If it weren't for you Harry-san, something worse would've happened."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Negi." Harry told the child. "Everyone makes mistake, and your still a kid. At least you're able to see what you said wasn't good now. You'll be careful on watching what you say from now on, correct?"

Negi nodded. "I will. I won't embarrassed any of my other students." Harry nodded in approval. Negi then stayed silent, wondering how to approach the question has been on his mind all morning. "Um, Harry-san?"

"Yes?" Harry responded. "Oh, and you don't have to say -san whenever you say my name. Just call me Harry."

Negi smiled and nodded. "Okay then, Harry. I heard from Konoka that your last name is….Potter. Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "I'm guessing you know the story about me, huh?" Negi nodded eagerly at this. "And I can see you have some questions. All right, go ahead. Ask away."

Negi's eyes brighten in excitement at this. "I just to know, how many of your stories are true?" Harry asked him excitingly. "I mean, there are so many tales about you and I'm wondering which ones are correct! There are tales where you traveled around the world, fought several magical creatures, dueled against evil mages, and more! I just want to see which ones are true!"

Harry laughed a little at the boy's enthusiasm. "I'll admit, many of the stories about me, mainly the books written when I was a toddler, aren't really true. But it is true that I've traveled alone throughout the world, and had to defend myself from time to time."

"Who did you defend yourself from?" Negi asked eagerly. "I heard that Voldemort and his followers went after you a lot." Harry couldn't help smile. There were a lot of times where his fame merely annoyed him, as well as many fans that are too over excited for their own good. One Misora Kasuga is a good example.

But while Negi here is excited to see him, he knows how to control himself and isn't like most mages, who would believe anything about him, good or bad. "How about I tell more later, back at home? One of the students want me to check her notes, and I got to meet her soon."

Negi look a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Okay. I hope we can talk soon Harry." The young man nodded and started walking back to the school.

(Class 2-A)

"This all looks to be good." Harry said as he look through the notes, sitting in one of the student chairs. "Although the past tenses and present tenses need a little work. Overall though, these notes are good."

The student in front of him, Chizuru Nabi, smiled at this. "I see. Thank you Harry-kun." Harry smiled back in response.

Out of all the girls, Chizuru is the one he likes the most. When he first got here, she was one of the girls that helped him out with whatever needed in Mahora, whether it was directions or getting use to the Academy, when Shizune wasn't available. At first, he was very shy around her, due to her kindhearted nature. But soon, he got used to her kindness and open up to her. The same with the other students he known.

"So, how do you enjoy teaching us?" Chizuru asked him. "I can imagine many answers from you, considering how we were yesterday."

Harry chuckled at that. "You girls don't make anything boring, that's for sure." Harry commented. "But I think I'll enjoy being a teacher alongside Negi with you girls."

"I'm glad." Chizuru said sincerely. "You've already proven to being a good educator, helping some of us here study and do our best. With you as our teacher, our class might be able to rise our overall grades."

Harry blushed at the compliment and scratched the back of his head. "You're really sweet, you know that Chizuru?" Harry said sincerely, causing the girl to blush at the sincerity in his voice. " But I don't know about that. I mean, even with my help back then, you girls were still at last place."

"That's because Asuna refuse any helped other than Takahata-sensei." Harry's breath hitched a little when he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck and shoulder, along with two mounds pressing on his back. By the voice, he knew it was Haruna. "Yue is lazy when it come to studying, and the rest of the dummy force can't study for their lives. Trust me, you and Negi will help us big time."

Harry blushed even more as Haruna snuggled up to him even more, laying her head on his shoulder, which caused Chizuru to slightly glare at her. "Um, thanks Haruna." Harry said, keeping his voice calm. "Is there any reason why you decided to come over here, other than to drape yourself over me?"

"You mean I can't just chat with you?" Haruna pouted teasingly. Harry merely gave her a blank fine. "Alright, Yue and I are looking for Nodoka. Have you seen her?"

Harry shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, don't tell Negi this, but our little bookworm has a big crush for our new little teacher." Haruna informed him, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry. "We were trying to get her to talk to him, but we pushed a little too much and she ended up running."

As she finished, Negi suddenly came to the classroom, calling for Asuna. "Speaking of the kid…." Haruna said, looking at Negi. "I wonder what he wants Asuna for."

"Probably to make up for nearly embarrassing to her." Harry commented. Then he remember that Haruna is draped all over him. "Haruna, do you mind getting off of me?"

"Aww, but why?" Haruna whined, snuggling him into more. "You're so warm and comfy. Do I have to?" Harry blushed even more while Chizuru glare at her even more, her eyes saying 'Back off'. Haruna, in response, just merely stick her tongue at the usually kind hearted girl.

Harry, after managing to push his hormones back, responded calmly. "If you don't want your yaoi books burnt to crisp, then yes."

That got Haruna off of him quickly, but she did pout at him. "Jerk." Harry merely roll his eyes in response.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking for Nodoka?" At the reminder, Haruna nodded and went to find her bookworm friend. Harry look towards Asuna and Negi, to see the girl forcing the drink Negi offered her down his throat. He sweatdropped.

"I should probably stop this." Harry said, partly to himself and partly to Chizuru. Chizuru merely giggled at the site. Harry went over there before taking the potion away from Negi's mouth and Asuna's hand.

"Am I gonna see you manhandling Negi every day?" Harry rhetorically asked. "Seriously, what cause you force a drink into his mouth?"

Asuna brat. "The brat made me a love potion and try to get me to drink!" Asuna then look at Negi, to see if it would work. Nothing happened. "And the potion doesn't even work!"

"Huh? That's funny…." Negi stated, looking at the empty capsule in Harry's hand. Harry stared blankly at it before he sighed and look at Negi.

"Negi, did you forget that love potions are illegal?" Harry asked him. At the question, Negi duck his head down. "Be glad this one doesn't work, or else several girls would've been chasing you."

Negi look guilty about this. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it up to-"

"Negi-kun…." A voice interrupted Negi's sentence. The three turned to see Konoka looking at Negi with a strange expression on her face. "I don't know why I didn't notice before, but now I look at you, you look absolutely cute." Then the girl proceed to rub her face with his, gaining a blush on the boy's face and stares from Asuna and Harry.

"Um, Konoka…."

"Konoka, what are you doing?!" Ayaka interrupted Asuna loudly, storming over there. "This is extremely inappropriate! Not only is he younger than us, he's our teacher!"

"But I can't help it. He's so dreamy." Konoka then turn Negi around Ayaka can get a good look at his face. As soon as she did, she promptly felt the affects of the love potion.

Instantly, she brought out a bouquet of roses and presented them to Negi. "Please accept these roses for my undying love sensei."

"Oh boy." Harry said. Soon enough, Makie, Misa, Sakurako, and Midako got affected by the potion.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Aaaah!" Negi cried out in fear, running away. "I got to get out of here!" As he ran out of the classroom, the girls followed him, with Sakurako holding a cake for him and Misa holding a t-shirt for him.

"Let's go before those girls rip him apart." Harry stated, looking at Asuna. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Asuna said, and the two ran to get the girls. "Any idea how to stop these girls and get them out of their love-sick demeanor?"

"The potion only last for a short term, so the best we can is make sure those girls doesn't have their hands on them." Harry answered. "Otherwise, we might get a traumatized ten year old teacher on our hand."

Asuna groaned. "Damn brat, trying to give me that potion."

"You're the one who force fed him it in the first place Asuna." Harry shot back. "Don't put the blame on him." Asuna blushed and looked away, knowing he's right.

(Several minutes later)

After dodging the cheerleaders, Makie, a rollerskating Konoka, and Ayaka on a horse (Which Harry questioned on how she brought a horse in the building), the two finally found where Negi was at. "So this is where the scream originated?" Harry asked Asuna.

Asuna nodded. "Let's check up on the brat." She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Damn it, it's lock from the inside!" She tried a couple of times until she gave up and decided to do it the old fashion way.

Kicking the door open, and sending it flying.

The door ended up hitting not only Negi and someone else, knocking both of them out. "Negi!" Asuna cried out, going in the room. But she stopped when she saw that the person with him was Nodoka. "...Honya-chan?"

Harry walk over to them and look them over. "Nodoka is knocked out from the excitement, but Negi seems to be just dizzy." Then he stared at her. "Did you have to kick the door down?"

Asuna blushed and looked away. "There wasn't any way to open it." She defended herself. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say." Harry said, picking up Negi and putting him on his back. "You get Nodoka. I'll take Negi here." Asuna nodded and went to pick the girl up.

(Student Dormitory)

"You really made a big mess back there, you know." Asuna said as she nursed the bump on Negi's head.

Negi winced as he felt the alcohol on his bump. "Yes, I know." The boy sighed. Then he looked towards Harry, who is reading over tomorrow's plans for class. "Are you going to tell anyone about the potion Harry?"

The teen shook his head. "You didn't do anything malicious with it. Besides, you learned your lesson back there, did you not?" Negi nodded to this. "So this will be a secret between us."

At this, Harry gave Asuna a warning gaze to not use this as blackmail. Asuna felt her spine chill a bit, but didn't show any nervousness. "Alright, we'll keep this between us."

Harry smiled as he watch Asuna nurse the wound on Negi. Despite her declaration on hating kids, it seems that she's growing fond of Negi, whether she knows it or not. Like a big sister towards her little brother. ' _Hopefully, that'll mean less conflict between the two.'_

Somehow, he doesn't really believe his own thoughts.

 **And that's the end. I hoped all of you liked this chapter. I have a feeling these chapters are going to keep being 3000-4000 words long, so I hope you guys are happy with that. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Teaching the Baka Rangers

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, after reading the reviews and having much consideration, I officially decided on the pairings. Here they are:**

 **Negi's Harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Fei Ku, Fuka, Fumika, Sakurako, Anya**

 **Harry's Harem: Asuna, Chizuru, Chisame, Chao, Kaede, Akira, Haruna, Kazumi, Mana, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Yuuna, Ako, Sao, Setsuna, Konoka, Madoka, Zazie**

 **I was hesitant on adding Makoda and Zazie on Harry's harem, along with switching some of the girls from Negi's to Harry's, due to the number of girls. But I decided to go with it. Negima is a harem anime, so this should be expected. Plus, almost the same amount of girls have at least a small crush on Negi in the canon. So I don't want to hear that the harem is too big for Harry or Negi (Don't know if anyone would for the latter, but I'm not leaving loopholes). Part of the crossover is Negima, a harem anime, so the size of the harem don't really matter as long as it isn't like fifty girls with one guy. So just enjoy the humor that come with harems. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I made sure to check the chapter this time. I'm not about to make the name mistakes _again_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 04: Teaching the Baka Rangers

Harry walked to a secluded area of Mahora, where he could practice without fear of being caught. He took out his wand before silently enlarging it as a bo staff. "Okay, here we go." He said to himself. With that, he started performing strokes with his bo.

Fighting with a bo staff is something he self taught himself, with the help of Hedwig. It was something he started learning at age eleven. Realizing that he couldn't rely on his magic all the time, he decided to look up close combat abilities and found out about the bo staff. Seeing it was a weapon where it only knocks out people, not kill them, Harry was eager to try it out.

It was hard to learn, especially with no teacher around to help him, but he was able to master using the bo staff. It helped him out a lot through the years, and sometimes in Mahora.

Just as he was about to finish his strokes, he heard something whizzing down around the area. He turn around to see Negi and Asuna flying uncontrollably through the neighborhood, about to crash in a pile of trash.

Sighing, and cursing his 'saving people thing' as some of his friends called it, he ran up to them and grabbed them both by the waist, getting them off the staff. Before they could crash, Harry twisted his body so he can absorb most of the impact of the fall. Two crashes received, the first being Negi's staff hitting the pile of trash and the second being the three hitting the ground.

The three groaned, Harry more so, due to the two of them being on top. Negi rolled off of him due to dizziness, giving him slight relief.

"Damnit Negi," Asuna groaned, using her hands to stand herself up. Then she notice that she's on top of Harry, who propped up on his elbow.

The two stare at each other, not saying anything, before she yelped and jump off of him, landing on her butt. "What the heck do you think you're doing you pervert?!"

Harry look at her dryly. "Asuna, may I remind you that you were the one on top of me?" Harry stated to her. Asuna blushed and looked away with a huff, knowing she can't counter that. "And I didn't do that on purpose. I saw that you and Negi were about to crash in that pile of trash, so I got you off that staff the two of you were reading. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Negi looked down. "I saw Asuna delivering newspaper, and thought she could use the help. I offered to ride on my staff with me, but for some reason, it wasn't working when Asuna got on."

"The little brat asked what my weight was!" Asuna growled. "When I tried to strangle the little twerp, it got all crazy and we ended up like this!"

Harry felt a migraine coming up. Those two are going to be problems, that's for sure. So without any hesitation, he bonked them both on a head, causing them to cry out in pain and hold their heads. "What did you do that for?" Asuna cried out, holding her head.

Instead of answering immediately, he turned to Negi. "Negi, you shouldn't be asking personal questions like that. Asking a girl's weight is rude and none of your business outside of health issues." He then turn to Asuna. "But Asuna, you shouldn't be letting your temper get the best of you. While Negi question is rude, you shouldn't react so violently about it. Especially since he's a kid that doesn't know better."

The two of them looked down and away from Harry's gaze, feeling like little children being scolded by their father. The Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "Asuna, you should finish your route. You don't want to be late for school." At the mention of her job, she rush off to finish what she had been doing. "Negi, make sure you gather all your stuff, alright?"

Negi nodded and went to get his staff. Before he left however, Negi turned back towards him. "Um, can I ask you some more questions after school? We didn't get the chance to talk yesterday."

" _Ah, that's right. Negi still wanted to ask me a couple more questions.'_ Harry thought to himself. Well considering they were busy with the love potion fiasco, it wasn't that much of a surprise that it slipped their mind. "Sure. During our break, we can talk more."

Negi brighten up at this. "Thank you Harry!" Negi said excitingly before going back to the dormitory. Harry chuckled a little before shrinking his staff back into a wand and heading to the school.

(Afternoon)

Class went more smoothly this time around. With no big interruptions, Negi and Harry manage to get through a lot, along with making up for the lost time. They even manage to give a minor test to the class, something that Takahata suggested to them. Now, the two of them are at the lounge, with Negi asking various questions and Harry answering them.

Right now, he's answering his magical prowess. "Unlike most mages, I don't really need any item to focus or power my magic. I've grown efficient in using my magic wand lessly, being able to use it like I'm using a wand. It was something I needed to do."

"But then why do you have a wand?" Negi asked him. "I noticed that you have one attached to your belt, the same one the people at Britain uses. Also, why did you have the need to learn how to use your magic wand lessly?"

Harry smiled at that. "For two reasons, really. One, using a wand gives me a power up whenever I need and can help me focus my magic even more so. And two, well, I'll show in a later time. As for why, I never fully had contacted with the magical world, and the time that I did was met with danger, so I never really knew I could get an item to control my powers. Since I knew I had these powers, I learned to use to protect myself and others."

Negi was in awe at what he heard. "Wow. Much of the stories about you seems to be true." Negi stated, looking very much his age right now. "Though there are some things that were exaggerated. Like when the stories said that you fought hundreds of trolls, which you only fought one, but that was still amazing."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, many people back home seems to love to exaggerate my adventures. I'm glad very few people in the other countries does that." Harry then decided to change the topic. "By the way, how's Asuna? Is she still mad at you?"

Negi looked down. "I'm not really sure. She was in a rush to get ready, so we haven't really spoke. I bet she's really angry at him." He sighed. "It's make me wonder if I could really be a teacher."

Before he could make himself more depressed, Harry patted his head, gaining the young boy's attention. "Don't worry so much Negi. You're doing fine as a teacher." Harry told him, smiling at him in reassurance. "Asuna will warm up to you. It'll just take a while." Then he gain a small smirk. "Besides, how will you catch up to your father if you give up so easily?"

Negi perked up at that. He glanced at his staff before holding it in his hand. Then, a look of determination set on his face. "You're right Harry! I got to do my best!"

"Now that's the spirit, Negi-sensei." The two of them turned around to see Shizuna-sensei behind them. While Negi look surprised, Harry wasn't the least bit phased.

"Hello Shizuna." Harry greeted politely, giving her a small smile. "Is there something you need?"

Shizuna giggled. "I have the "2-A After Class List" from Takahata-sensei for the both of you."

"After Class List?"

"A list of who's staying after class." Harry answered Negi. "In the past, Takamichi gives out small quizzes to the girls and see how they do. Those with low marks have to stay after school for an after-class lesson." He politely took the list from Shizuna and showed it to Negi. "The one who're at these lesson are Yue, Kaede, Fei Ku, Makie, and Asuna, with Asuna getting the lowest marks."

Negi stifled his laughter at that. "No offense to Asuna, but she is really poor at English!"

"Yes, she is, though she seems to enjoy these after-class lessons though…." Shizuna mentioned, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Of course she would. Takamichi was teaching those lessons after all.

"We'll need to make sure they improve." Harry told Negi, a serious frown on his face. "It's already the 3rd semester. With the progress they're making now, which is little to none, they're going to be in trouble in exams."

Negi looked a little nervous at this. "Y-You're right!" Then a thought came into his mind. ' _No, wait! This might be a chance where I can prove useful to Asuna-san!'_

Negi look at Shizuna with determination. "I understand. We'll teach the after-class lesson!"

"Good to hear." Shizuna giggled at Negi's enthusiasm before turning to Harry. "And I assume you agree with his statement?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not about to leave him alone with a bunch of hyper-active girls." Harry stated. "Who knows what they would do to him."

Shizuna giggled once again before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Glad to hear it." Harry blush a little at the affection, but didn't protest or whine about it. Rather, he have a small smile on his face.

Shizuna was always a mother figure for Harry, ever since he got to this school. He never experienced a mother caring for her son, so Shizuna's kindness towards him was disconcerting at first. Now, he enjoy the time, even the small amount, with her.

Though he really doesn't ask to spend time with her. He doesn't want to be a bother to her, after all she've done for him.

(After School)

….The fact that their treating their grade situation with no care says a lot. Or maybe that shows how positive the girls can continue being.

Either way, Harry couldn't help but stare blankly as most of the 'Baka Rangers' assembled. Most, meaning not counting Asuna. "2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled once again." Yue stated in her usual monotonous tone.

Unfortunately, that title didn't sit well with Asuna. "Who're you calling a baka?!" She exclaimed before turning away with her arms cross. "So what if I can't study! This is an escalator school anyway, it's not like I can't go to high school!"

Harry felt his eye twitched. He hated the fact that this is an escalator school, it gives students like Asuna and Yue excuses to be lazy and slack off. Negi and Harry glanced at one another before Harry spoke up. "Well, I guess Takamichi hard work and dedication with you is for nothing." Harry sighed, startling Asuna. "He believe so hard in you, in all of Class 2-A, that he took his time to help you five. Guess that time was wasted, especially since none of you are taking this seriously."

Not only did it had a good effect on Asuna, the rest of the Baka Rangers felt the sting of guilt and embarrassment as well, even Yue. "F-Fine." Asuna manage to get out. "All we got to do is take this class, right?"

Harry nodded as he and Negi went to pass out the papers. As he pass the paper to Kaede, she whispered to him. "That was very sneaky of you, de gozaru."

Harry merely smirked. "But at least it got all of you serious, didn't it?" Harry retorted, causing Kaede to blush a little in embarrassment, though she still retain her usual smile.

After they pass out the test, Harry and Negi went back to their desk. "Alright, for this after-class lesson, we'll start on something simple." Negi instructed. "A ten mark test. You can't leave until you at least get a six. So, begin."

With that, the five girls started on the test.

(An Hour Later)

With the help of both Harry and Negi, four of the girls got past a six. Yue got a ten, Kaede a nine, and Fei Ku and Makie an eight. Now all that's left is Asuna.

' _...How could she do worse with each test?'_ Harry thought in disbelief as he look at the papers, varying from 1s to 5s. ' _Can't help but make me wonder if she's even trying.'_

"...I give up." Asuna stated, slouching on the desk. "I'm an idiot. Always am, always will be." That drew a frown from Harry and a panicked look from Negi.

"N-No! Don't give up Asuna! W-W-We just need to find a different approach, that's all!" A slightly panicked Negi stated.

Before Harry could give his own feelings, the window to the hallway slid open, revealing Takahata. "Oh! So you're the last one here, huh Asuna?" Takahata stated, startling her and drawing an embarrassed blush from her. "Well, don't give these too much trouble."

"T-Takahata-sensei! That's not….I mean, this is…."

"The three of you do your best now!" With that, Takahata left the two teens and the child to their own business. The three of them were silent for a moment before Asuna look and felt even worse than before.

While Negi panicked even more and try to make her feel better, Harry mentally counted on his head. ' _And she's gonna run in three, two….'_ Before he could finish, Asuna ran out with a cry of embarrassment. ' _...One.'_

"Asuna, wait!"

Harry felt his eyebrow rose when he saw Negi got on his staff. "Hey Negi, wait-" Before he could finish, Negi went flying towards Asuna. He growled in frustration. "Negi, for a child genius, you're an idiot. Someone could see you." He went towards the other window, silently casting an invisibility spell and enlarging a broom he carries in his pockets for safekeeping before flying off outside to follow them.

(Sunset)

' _I forgot how fast Asuna runs.'_ Harry thought as he look around for her and Negi. ' _Good thing she left tracks, otherwise, it might've taken me all night to find her.'_

He sighed to himself. Despite the encouragement he gives Negi, a part of him wonders as well if they could teach Class 2-A. Not even Takamichi, one of the more experienced teachers in this school, has been able to get them to improve their grade. What hope would an adolescent and a child would? Especially since one of them is being so stubborn about a child teaching her.

He broke out of his thoughts when he spotted the two near the beach. He landed on the ground, putting up his broom and taking off the invisibility spell before walking towards them. As he got closer, he started hearing the two speaking.

"-you've gotta do your job as a teacher properly, right?" He heard Asuna speaking. "I'll cooperate with you and Harry."

He saw Negi lit up in happiness. "Thank you, Asuna-san!" With that, he started hugging the girl, despite the girl's protest.

Harry blinked at this, a bit surprised that Negi manage to convince Asuna to do this. Then he chuckled a little, drawing the two attention. "I guess Negi manage to convince you to take your studies seriously?" Harry asked her with a small smirk. The question made Asuna look away in embarrassment. "I'm glad. This shows that Negi is capable of helping a student without me."

"Sh-Shut up!" Asuna stated, looking away from him. "I'm only cooperating with him, nothing more, nothing less!" Harry chuckled once more.

"I'm sure." Harry merely stated. "Now let's go back to the dorm. I doubt any of us want stay at school any long." With that, the three started walking back to their dormitories, with Negi going further than the two teens.

"By the way, did you knew that the brat's father is missing?" Asuna asked quietly.

' _So Negi brought that up?'_ Harry thought to himself. Nevertheless, he nodded. "The same with his mother." Harry told her, surprising the girl. "He never met his parents, and many presumed them dead. I guess he told you the story, huh?"

Asuna nodded, looking down. "I guess the kid is more like us than I thought." Asuna quietly stated, referring to the fact that they're orphans. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"We all make mistake Asuna. The best all of us can do is make up for those mistakes." Harry said to her. "Just let him be the best teacher he can be, by truly doing the best you can do." Asuna took in his words before she smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Asuna said to him. "Thanks teach." Harry smiled and nodded as they continue walking. As they did, Harry went back to his original thoughts.

He knows that it'll be near impossible to get the girl's' brain into shape. He've been hanging out with them for nearly two years, and some he tried to help with their studies. But he's not giving up. After all, he faced impossible odds before.

 **And that's the end. I was debating whether or not to put in the bath episode, but decided to wait. I want to know if you guys got any ideas. From what I learned, the readers can have good ideas as much as the authors, so I'll see what you guys think.**

 **Also, how do you guys think Harry should approach the girls when, and possibly before, exams starts, especially the Baka Rangers? And how should Harry react to the girls' plan to get a magical book to make them smarter, and anything else I've neglected to mention? I have a couple of ideas of my own, but I would like to see what you guys think. Like I said, readers can have as many good ideas as the authors. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bath Time

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, thanks for giving me some ideas for exam chapters/episodes. They'll help when I start on that. For now, we're on the bath chapter/episode. I hope you'll all like it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 05: Bath Time

Harry and Negi are in front of Asuna, the girl standing in front, waiting to hear the verdict. The two teachers were silent for a moment before Harry sighed and put down the paper. "Asuna…."

Asuna tensed, expecting to hear the worst. "I knew you weren't trying back at school. Next time, I expect higher grades." Harry held up the paper in front of her, showing a 7. "You got a seven Asuna. You passed."

Instantly, Asuna relaxed and cheered. "All right!"

"You should be proud Asuna." Negi commented. "You worked really work hard."

"I'm no Shakespeare, but-" She stopped suddenly when a odor suddenly filled her nose, causing Harry and Negi to look at her in curiosity and concern.

Asuna then lead towards Negi and took a sniff at him, getting a weird look from the two boys. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

Immediately, Negi tensed, causing Harry and Asuna to narrow their eyes at him. "Well, I have been busy with many things in Japan, so I, uh, didn't have the time."

"Well, we got plenty of time now, don't we?" Harry said to the boy. "You can go take a bath now. From Asuna's question, you need it."

"Well, I, uh…." Negi mumbled something incoherently, getting a questioning look from Asuna.

Harry, however, automatically figured it out and sighed. "Negi….you hate baths, don't you?" Negi nodded meekly to that.

And immediately, Asuna started to drag Negi out of the door by his shirt. "Hat baths, do you? Come with me!" Harry silently follow the two, to help Asuna bathe Negi and to make sure Asuna isn't too rough with the poor boy.

(The Baths)

"Wai- no! Asuna, please!"

"What are you so embarrassed about? You're still a kid, now get naked!"

Harry, dressed in swimming trunks, sweat dropped when he saw Asuna throw Negi into the bath. "Was that really necessary?" Harry questioned Asuna.

The girl merely huffed. "The brat was struggling. I had to throw him in." Harry sighed.

"Whatever you say Asuna."

Negi rise up from the water, half of his head showing. "That was mean." Negi mumbled under the water. "And I'm suppose to be your teacher…." The boy then noticed how big the bath really is, making his eyes widen in shock. "What's this?!"

"This is Mahora's pride and joy: our big bath!" Asuna told him as she prepared the cleaning supplies. "We have to fit 100 people here at a time, so it gotta be that big. No one else should be here though, which should give you time to get clean."

"Wow." Negi stated in awe, looking around the room. "It's just like the public baths I saw in a book once!"

Harry chuckled at the awe look on Negi's face. He was the same when he saw the bath house for the first time. "Now then," Harry saw Asuna pass him another piece of soap as she spoke. "Let's get this puppy nice and clean!"

Negi backed away when he saw Asuna and Harry looking ready to clean him until he's spotless. He try to run away, but he was immediately caught by Asuna and Harry.

"Stop right there brat!"

"Just accept your fate Negi. It will make things easier for the three of us."

With that, the two teens started cleaning the child. Negi protested that he could do it himself, but Harry and Asuna suspected that he might half do it, so they continue to clean him. It didn't take too for the two wash Negi and now the two are washing his hair, Asuna scrubbing shampoo into it and Harry rinsing it.

"Make sure to keep your eyes close." Asuna instructed as she scrubbed Negi's hair. "Geez, I can't believe you can't wash your hair. Aren't you ten years old?"

"Well, yes, under kazoe I'm ten."

"Wait, under kazoe….does that mean your nine?!" That caused her to scrub his head harder in revenge. "As if it isn't humiliating for a kid to teach me! He's not even fully ten!"

"Ow, ow, ow, Asuna!"

"Come on Asuna, ease up on him." Harry said to her. "It isn't like he asked to be a teacher."

Asuna sighed, but listen to Harry. "I've got a paper route tomorrow, so you better behave yourself and let us wash you."

"Which reminds, I still have my night patrol around the school." Harry suddenly remembered. "We need to finish this quickly so I can be on time to do them."

"So the two of you have jobs?" Negi questioned, his eyes still closed. "Why are the both of you are doing these jobs?"

"Well, I don't have any parents, same with Harry here." Asuna stated as she continue washing the boy's hair. "Ever since I was little, the principal, Konoka's grandfather, have looked after me. But I can't sponge off of him forever, right? So I thought I pay him back by taking a job."

"Same with me." Harry said as Asuna stepped back to let male teen rinse Negi's hair. "Only the principal offered me a home here a few years back, since I didn't really had a home in the first place. I don't like accepting charity though, so I took a job as a security guard for the school, along with a couple of jobs on the side."

"Speaking of which, was that why you were always walking around every morning and night?" Asuna questioned him. Harry nodded in response.

The two then heard a bit of sniffling, gaining their attention. They took a look at Negi's face, only to see him crying crocodile tears.

Asuna jump back in shock while Harry raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "W-Why are you crying?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock.

"T-To think that someone as violent and vicious as Asuna-san, or someone as calm and supportive as Harry-san would have such tragic lives!" Negi cried out in sorrow. "I heard of your stories Harry-san, but not of how hard life was for you! I misjudged the two of you terribly, especially you Asuna….I'm sorry!"

"N-Negi, calm down. It's not as bad as you making it."

"We don't need that kind of sympathy from you brat! And-"

Asuna yelped when she felt herself slip on, causing her to crash onto Harry. The two of them look at one another, staring into each other's eyes.

Then Asuna noticed Harry's toned body, which formed from the training and traveling he did. When they first got into the bath, she didn't notice his body all that much, more focus on making Negi squeaky clean. But now, she can't ignore it and she can she that his body is well developed, despite his skinny demeanor. The sight made her blush.

' _W-W-What's wrong with me?'_ Asuna shook her head. ' _Get it together Asuna! You like Takahata-sensei, no one else! So what if Harry's body is toned, well developed, and-GAH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_

"Um, Asuna." Harry called out, breaking out of her thoughts. The young man is blushing a little as well. "If you don't mind, maybe you get off of-" The stayed silent when they heard chatter, causing the two and Negi to turn to where the chatter is coming from. Their eyes widen.

"Oh crap." Harry whispered under his breathe. "Asuna, please tell me you didn't throw the note I put up on the door when we entered in." Asuna paled, recalling pushing aside a note on the door when she dragged enter in.

"That was the one that stop girls from barging in, wasn't it?"

"The exact one." Harry sighed. Since he was the only boy in the dormitories, the Dean and Shizuna made a note specifically for him so that girls won't walk in on him without warning. "Quick, hide. Now."

Asuna grabbed Negi and dash in one of the bushes while Harry put an invisibility spell on himself. Soon enough, class 2-A entered into the bath house.

As the girls washed themselves, Asuna pushed herself behind a potted plant, with Negi behind her, in an uncomfortable position. Harry, meanwhile, is invisible and beside the bath Negi and Asuna are hiding at.

Asuna tsked in annoyance. "It's lincho and the others."

"They must've decided to take a bath early." Harry commented quietly, startling Asuna and Negi a little. "Stay calm. I'm right beside the two of you, in an invisibility spell."

"Wow." Negi said in awe." That's amazing."

"Yeah." Asuna agreed with a nod. Harry chuckled quietly at that and scratch his cheek a little, though Asuna and Negi didn't see it.

"What is Negi-sensei doing with that in that violent, vicious Asuna-san room?" Harry heard Ayaka questioned Konoka, after she overheard that Negi is staying with Konoka and Asuna.

"Well, the because my grandfather asked him to."

"Wait, the dean allowed it?"

"Damn. Should've asked if Harry-kun could've lived in our room." Haruna muttered. Somehow, Harry managed to get a room for himself instead of living with anybody else. Most likely because of Shizuna. That nurse have always been protective of Harry. "Well, maybe we can see if Negi-kun can live with us, what do you say Nodoka?" The shy girl lifted her head back in shock at the sudden question.

"Hey, what are they talking about Harry?" Asuna whispered to him.

"They're talking about Negi moving in with you and Konoka." Harry answered her question. Then he heard Ayaka stating reasons why she should have Negi live with her, then Haruna saying that she's more motherly due to having a bigger chest. Harry sweat-dropped to where the conversation is going to. ' _These girls.'_

As Haruna and Ayaka are about to challenge each other to a boob competition, they spotted Kaede near them.

"Ah, good evening lincho. I'm surprise to see you so early." Kaede stated as she cover her chest with a towel. Both Haruna and Ayaka, in slight shock, noticed how big Kaede's chest really is. The situation didn't make them feel any better when they saw the more developed girls getting into the pool. "I wonder why we didn't see Harry come out of the bath. He's usually finish right before we get here, de-gozuru."

"Maybe he left early or took a shower in his room?" Kazumi suggested, who also noticed Harry's washing habit.

Not that they would ever admit it, but Ayaka and Haruna….felt themselves a little discourage at seeing the other girls. "Wow, there are lot of very developed girls in our class…." Ayaka stated uneasily.

"Let's stop this competition before it gets out of hand." Haruna agreed. Unfortunately for them, the Furaka twins heard them.

"What competition?" Fumika, the more innocent twin, asked.

Before Haruna or Ayaka could brush it off, Yue spoke up. "Whoever have the biggest breast gets to keep Negi-sensei in their room." Unfortunately, several students overheard that statement.

Harry sweatdropped even more when several started getting excited and wished to compete in the….contest. "Are they seriously competing for a ten year old?" Harry breathed in disbelief. "I know lincho has a thing for guys, and Nodoka gain a crush on him, but this is ridiculous."

"No disagreement there." Asuna sighed. Then she slowly got up. "Come on. While they're fighting, we can get out of here." Harry nodded and followed Asuna when she made her way to exit, holding Negi by his hand. They were close to the exit when Asuna's hair tickled Negi nose.

Harry's unseen eyebrows rose when he saw Negi starting to sneeze. ' _Crap. Asuna is in the way.'_ Taking no time to think, he pushed Asuna out of the way, making both of them fall down. Unfortunately, couldn't move fast enough to save himself from the accidental magic.

"ACHOO!" Several eyes went wide at the loud noise while the oldest male of the three is suddenly visible without clothing.

Asuna blushed heavily when she saw a visible, naked Harry on top of her. "H-Harry, you're naked!" Asuna cried out, as Harry blushed just as bad and face-palmed.

"I noticed." Asuna didn't hesitate to get up and push Harry on his butt to get out of the position. Unfortunately for her, the entire class went to their position to see Asuna's hand on Harry's chest, her legs between his.

That caused all of them to either blush, frown, or smirk, for different reasons. Kazumi was one of the girls who're smirking. "Oh my, Asuna, I never thought you had it in you. I know you had the hots for Takahata, but straddling a teacher your age?"

"Ah, you see, this…." While Asuna is trying to find her words, Harry is internally frowning. Admittedly, Kazumi is not his favorite. She reminds him a bit too much of Rita Skeeter, the woman who make things up about him to get a big scoop. Only, Kazumi don't even try to exaggerate the truth, at least not on purpose, so that's a point to her.

Unfortunately for Asuna, Ayaka didn't gave her time to find her words. "Asuna, what's wrong with you?! Straggling one of teachers while he's naked, with the other one close by!"

While Asuna is trying to deny the accusation, Harry saw a devilish smirk form on Haruna face, causing him to feel a bit nervous. "Hey girls, how about we add up the stakes? Whoever wins can get the choice of Harry, Negi, or both."

Negi paled while Harry's eyebrows shot up as several of the girls' eyes gleamed. "Deal!" Several cried out.

Harry stood up before speaking. "Wait a minute girls, this is going a bit too far! You can't just decide-" He stopped himself and he turned the corner of his eye to see Negi casting a spell on Asuna.

The effect was instant. Asuna breast grew from modest to at least bigger than even Chizuru, causing Harry's eyes to widen. He wasn't the only one though, as several of the others have their eyes widen.

' _They're huge!'_ Several thought, some of them creeped out at how fast they grew. Once again, the corner of Harry's eyes went to the ten year old. What spell did Negi just use on Asuna?

"Asuna wins!" Sakurako cheered, causing the others to cheer for her as well, despite lincho's protest that what happen wasn't natural.

' _Those girls are certainly accepting about the most strangest stuff happening.'_ Harry mentally sighed in his head. His eyes widen when Asuna started growing once again, becoming too big.

"Negi, what spelled did you use?" Harry cried out, momentarily forgetting the others are hear. Luckily, none of them are paying attention to them.

"It was just a simple wind spell, I didn't know this was going to happen." Negi cried pitifully, waving his hands towards the chaos. Harry looked away when Asuna's swimsuit finally ripped open as the girls screamed in shock.

Now this has been an interesting bath time.

(Harry's Room)

"Exhausting day Harry?" In response, Harry groaned and flopped on his bed. Hedwig chuckled into her feathers at the exhausted look.

"No have you idea Hedwig." Harry muffled through his pillow. "I knew these girls can be exhausting to deal, but never thought a ten year old magical boy could add so much into it."

"Speaking of which, when can I meet young Negi?" Hedwig asked her familiar.

Harry rolled himself onto his back to speak properly. "I'll see if I can make the time to introduce you to him. Right now, he's currently getting a scolding from Asuna for using magic on her."

Hedwig tilted her head. "Would you mind telling me all the details of your adventures in the baths?" Harry chuckled.

"Once I get back from patrol. I still need to make sure no criminals are stalking around." He lifted himself off the bed and grabbed his wand, as well as his shrunken broom, before going out to patrol once again.

Once he left, Hedwig sighed. Harry is gonna need a vacation soon, she can tell.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next up, a dodgeball tournament against the high schoolers. Now, how should I do that one? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **P.S. Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't think of much to add in. The next chapter will probably be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Exams Closing In

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I know several of you wanted the dodgeball chapter, but I couldn't seem to get it right. So, I just gave up on it and decided to skip to the Library Island Arc. I apologize to those who were eager for it, but on the bright side, you'll see a glimpse of it. I hope that'll satisfy you.**

 **So, with that out of the way, let's get onto the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Maybe in the future, I might put the dodgeball chapter in the story as an omake or bonus scene. Something along those line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 06: Exams Closing In

Harry sighed as he walk through the empty hall of the school. The past months of being a teacher is exhausting, especially since he's teaching Class 2-A, but it's been fun. The most drastic thing that has happened was the dodgeball game against the high schoolers.

Five days after he and Negi became teachers, conflict rose between Class 2-A juniors and Class 2-D seniors. Negi tried to stop them, but like nearly every other girl in this school, they got overwhelmed by his cuteness and cuddle him to death. He and Takahata had to intervene, though the girls' had an attraction towards the teen mage.

Second time around, the conflict ended up as a dodgeball game, with him and Negi as the prize. Harry tried to stop Negi from becoming a prize, but those high schoolers were stubborn, and manage to find loopholes to have them be able to become their teachers. At first, Class 2-A was losing badly, due to having more people than needed and the seniors being Dodgeball Champions (Something Harry still couldn't believe existed), and their moral got worse when Asuna dropped out.

That when Negi showed that was capable of being a teacher. He gave out an inspiring speech, reminding them that all of them have talents that made them special, and they can use it to win this game. That's when Harry, Mana, Kaede, and Zazie join in the game, switching with some of the physically weaker players like Nodoka and Chisame.

After that, it was a massacre. Class 2-A used their individual skills to beat the the seniors and in the end of it, they won.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Class 2-A won!" The referee announced. The class started cheering, hugging, and high-fiving one another one another for the win they made. Harry high fived Yuuna, Kaede, and Mana, but Haruna, Zazie and Chizuru went with affectionate hugs. The six girls glared at one another as they did so, though it's hard to tell with Zazie's usual blank look._

" _No way," The leader of the seniors breathed out. "There's no way we could've lost." Her eyes then locked onto Asuna. "Damn her. Damn that girl."_

She slowly got up, grabbing the ball in her hand. Harry, through the celebration, notice the movement. "It's not over yet! We still have over-time you brats!" With that, she threw the ball at Asuna.

 _Negi also saw this as well. "Asuna, look out!"_

The orange haired girl turned her head to see the ball coming right at her. Before it could hit her, someone caught the high speed throw with one hand. That person was Harry.

 _While Asuna was staring at him in shock, Harry was glaring hard at the seniors. "The match, was over." Harry slowly hissed, sounding much like a snake. "That was uncalled attack. And as a teacher, I must punish you!"_

With that, he threw the ball with incredible speed and accuracy. The leader of the girls grabbed the ball with both her hands, but the force of the throw caused wind to blow behind her, sending the remaining two girls off their feet and then onto the ground. Even the leader of the dodgeball team was sent to the ground.

 _The three groan as they got up, but froze when they saw the look in Harry's eyes. It's a look that they seen from all angry teachers, mix with one of a sadist. "Now, if you don't want me to give you the proper punishment of a teacher, as well as one that would publicly humiliate you, I suggest you girls go. Now."_

Scared out of their minds, the three ran quickly. "We won't forget this!" The leader declared as they ran.

 _(End Flashback)_

Asuna was grateful to him after that, and the whole class lifted both him and Negi off their feets, and threw them up high several times, much to his embarrassment and slight enjoyment. He always like being up in the sky.

The next day though, the girls tried to recruit him in their dodgeball team. Luckily for him, Shizuna send them away. She's always so protective when it comes to him.

Now, since he finished his nightly patrol shift, he's going to Class 2-A once again, not because the Baka Rangers had to stay the night. It rarely had to come to that. Right now, he's coming for another student. One that the others, literally, can't see.

He opened the door to the class to see that the certain student is at the same spot she's usually at. Sayo Aisaka, the ghost girl of Class 2-A. She has ghostly white hair and red eyes, along with a old fashion uniform from several years ago.

The ghost girl yelped and turned to the door when she heard the door open. But then she smiled happily when she saw Harry there. "Harry!" She floated out of her and towards the mage before giving him a hug.

Harry blushed a little, but hugged back. "When will stop being so surprise at hearing the door open?" Harry questioned in slight amusement. "We've been doing this for over a year now."

Sayo pouted a little. "I've been alone for 50 years. Excuse me if it's hard to get use you visiting."

Harry chuckled. Ever since he started patrolling around Mahora, he's been visiting Sayo. When he first spotted her, he was a bit surprise. Not because of the fact she's a ghost, but because she was at Mahora of all places. Due to special circumstances, he can easily see her, so he use any time he got to talk to her. He does this because she have been alone for around fifty years, and Harry knows all too well how being alone feels like.

"So, ready to review what we learned in class today?" Harry questioned. In response, Sao nodded eagerly as they move to her desk.

It didn't take too long for them to review. Since there's not much to do, Sao paid much attention to the lessons and soaked it in like a sponge in water. And due to fifty years of being in the same class, her intelligence rises up to Nodoka's level, if not over it.

He didn't compare her to Chao or Satomi. Those two are on a whole nother level.

After half an hour, Harry closed the book and sat up. "Well, that's it for today. Same time tomorrow?" Sao nodded to this.

"Thank for you for coming to visit me Harry." Sao floated over to the young teacher and gave him a hug. "I know I say that a lot, but I'm really really grateful that you take time for me."

Harry smiled as he hug the ghost girl back. "Of course. I always will make time for you Sao, along with everyone else." Harry pulled back to look at her. "Not only am I your teacher now, I'm your friend. I became that long before I started teaching. And I always make time for those I care about."

A blue tint spread across Sao's cheeks, at the emerald eyes staring at her and the words spoken to her. Like several of the other girls, she isn't immune to Harry's charm. Plus the fact that he's the first boy she could physically touch for years had her gain some feelings for him.

Harry then let go and went to the door. "See you tomorrow Sao. Remember to study up on those lessons."

"I will." Sao confirmed with a nod. With that, Harry left the classroom and started going home.

(Next Day)

Shizuna watch silently as Negi and Harry taught English lessons to class 2-A. They're doing the usual translation lessons, with Negi asking Makie to do the translations. Ayaka tried to volunteer, but Harry forced the blonde to let Makie do it first.

She couldn't help but feel proud of Harry these past few months. Being a teacher is a stressful job, yet he's able to adapt to the class and become a very responsible teacher for his age, along with helping young Negi adjust easily to teaching. Granted, Harry knew these girls for a long period and know their quirks, but it's still impressive nonetheless.

He and Negi even made progress with the Baka Rangers. Yue is making more of an effort to study while Makie, Kaede, and Fei Ku found their own ways to learn the lessons, thank to the two young teachers. Asuna still have problems, but they are slowly working through them little by little.

Shizuna usual smile fell into a frown. Ever since Harry came to Mahora, he became the child she have wanted. A son with all the qualities she would love to see. And like every mother for their child, she's worry for him. Especially now, with the principal's expectations for him and Negi.

She sighed, walking away from the classroom. She better report how Negi and Harry are doing to the principal.

(With Harry)

After English class was over, Harry stayed inside to grade the papers. Earlier today, Harry gave the class a pop quiz to see how they're doing. Like usual, Chao, Satomi, Ayaka, and Nodoka have high grades. Several of the girls have average grades, but he noticed some are improving. Noticeable improvements came from the dummy force, their grades slowly coming up.

' _But not enough where they can get out of the worst class in Mahora stage.'_ Harry thought to himself. ' _The main reason is that several of them aren't taking classes seriously. If we can somehow convince them to actually be serious about their work, there would be a bigger chance of them getting out of last place.'_ He then hang his head at the next thought. ' _But I don't see that happening.'_

Because it's an escalator school, students can go through grades without having to actually pass. A majority still taking their subjects seriously, but there are small amounts of students that doesn't improve. ' _And me and Negi tried all we can to make them care. We barely made progress.'_ Only the girls can make themselves care about their grade.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a frantic. "Harry-san, did you know that exam is going to come up soon?!" Negi asked frantically.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I knew. It's why we decided to throw that pop quiz, to see how they're doing. How come you didn't know Negi?"

"Time just went so fast!" Negi cried pitifully. Harry sighed. He should remember that Negi is ten, and shouldn't have been expected to remember everything at his age.

Before he could say anything else, he saw Hedwig flying towards the window. "Hedwig?" Harry said to himself, getting up from his desk. He open up the window of the class, just as the owl flew into the room.

Negi jumped a bit at Hedwig's sudden appearance. "Hedwig? Why are you here?" Negi asked, shock to see the white owl.

Right after that bathing incident, Harry introduce his favorite owl to Negi. The young boy was in awe of the snowy looking owl, and Hedwig took to him quite well. So the younger mage know of the owl's existence, along with her ability to talk.

"I brought a message for the both of you." Hedwig told them. "From the headmaster." Harry took the message from the owl's leg, and open it up to read. His close his eyes when he finished reading, mentally preparing himself for the hardest task he'll be taking

"What is it?" Negi questioned, worried about Harry's reaction.

The young teen sighed, crossing his arms. "The note is giving us our final task before becoming official teachers."

Negi's eyes widen at this. "What?! But this is so soon!" Negi panicked, flailing his arms around. "Is it fighting a dragon? Fending off a hundred spells? Going-"

"It says that in order to become official teachers, we have to take Class 2-A off the lowest class grade." Harry interrupted before Negi could get lost into his imagination. "If we don't even make them second to last place at the very least, we'll be fired."

Negi sagged in relief at that. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard right?" Negi said, smiling. Unfortunately, that confidence will soon go down the drain.

"Negi, think about it." Harry slowly said to him. "Out of all of Class 2-A, only seven of them are in the top 100 out 737, with only three being in the top 5. The rest are in pretty low grades, with the Baka Rangers having one of the lowests grades not only out of the class, but their entire grade level. Add to the fact that many of them are unmotivated to get good grades…."

Negi's eyes slowly widen, realizing how bad the situation is. "If we don't find a way to get the class, we won't be able to get them out of last place!" He stated in panic. Harry nodded, glad Negi is realizing how difficult this task will be. "W-What should we do?"

A memory suddenly enter Negi's head. "I remember now! There's a forbidden magic that makes a person smarter for three days! Maybe if we can use tha-"

Before Negi could finish, Harry gave him a chop to the head, getting a yelp from the boy. "Negi, stop that line of that!" Harry scolded him. "It's called a forbidden spell for a reason? What would happen if we used, hmm? Eyebrows will be raised at the girls' sudden spouts of intelligence!"

Negi blushed and looked down, not realizing that fact. "Plus Negi, we're suppose to be teachers. And as teachers, we have to teach them naturally rather than giving them the knowledge for a short amount of time." Harry lectured. "Doing the job half-way is not fair to the students. I know you want to become a great mage, but you have to put your students firsts, and not use magic to take the easy way out."

Negi stayed silent, taking in those words. Finally, looked down shamefully and nodded. "Yes. I understand Harry." Negi said quietly. "I'm sorry for even thinking about doing something so lazy."

The boy then felt a hand on his head, causing him to look up. Harry gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Negi. We still have plenty of time before exams come. We'll find a way to motivate those girls."

Negi look at him in awe, amaze at the confidence Harry's displaying. The boy nodded in agreement, determination set onto his face as well. "Good. Now, I have to go show Takamichi these test scores and see what he thinks. If you excuse me."

With that, Harry left the classroom with the test papers, leaving Negi along with Hedwig. "Even with the odds stacked against us, Harry-san is still confident." Negi said in amazement. "It's no wonder he won against several dark mages."

"Harry always did have the confidence of a lion." Negi jumped a bit when Hedwig's voice broke in. He turned to the snowy owl. "It's how he was able to defeat impossible odds, and become as strong as he is now. Yet, he's still as modest as he was when I met him. That's one of his best, and sometime his worst, traits."

"Do you think we'll able to get Class 2-A out of last place?" Negi asked her. He's curious about how Harry met Hedwig, but he'll save that question for later.

Hedwig tilted her head slightly. "Harry have always been able to do the impossible." Hedwig stated to the boy. "With each task, he always come out on top. I doubt that this task will be any different."

Negi smiled and nodded. If Harry can do this, than he can to.

"Of course, the young man is always making others don't worry about him." Hedwig sighed. That cause Negi to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean Hedwig?"

The owl turn to Negi with a sad expression on his face. "There was something else on the letter as well. Something I heard from the Dean." Hedwig explained to him. "If the two of you fail on this task, not only will the two of you be fired and you sent back home to Wales, but Harry will have to leave Mahora." Negi's eyes widen in shock at this.

If they fail, Harry will be forced to leave his home.

(Homeroom Time)

"Today class, we'll be having a big cram session!" Negi stated to them. "Exams are coming up, so it's best to learn everything you have yet to learn!"

"It won't be really cramming everything, just reviewing what you've had yet to learn." Harry explained to all of them. "Any subject you have trouble with the most, we'll focus on that first. It's best to focus on your weakest subjects before the exam comes over. If you have trouble most or all subjects, then you'll have to stay here."

"So that's why you had us take that pop quiz Harry-sensei?" Madoka asked him. Harry nodded.

"That's precisely why I did it."

Asuna looked at the two suspiciously. ' _Why are those two doing this?'_ Asuna wondered. ' _Granted, final exams is almost on us, but the brat look panicky for some reason.'_

"That's an excellent idea senseis!" Ayaka agreed wholeheartedly, something that made Asuna roll her eyes. Of course Ayaka would agree to anything the brat suggested.

Before Negi or Harry could say anything else, or the class could ask any more questions, Shizuna opened the door. "Harry, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry look at her curiously.

"Sure Shizuna-sensei." Harry answered. He turned to Negi. "You think can handle the class for a moment?"

"I can." Negi confirmed with a nod. Harry nodded back and outside the class to talk to Shizuna.

"Is there anything you need Shizuna?" Harry asked her curiously.

Instead of answering immediately, she handed him a piece of paper. "This is the list of the ranks the students of Class 2-A are in. It should help a little bit." Harry took the paper, but still retain the curious look.

"Thank you Shizuna, but why are you giving me this?"

Shizuna looked down. "I heard that if you fail this, the principal will kick you out of Mahora." Shizuna admitted. "So I want to help you as best I can. I tried protesting that consequence, but the Dean wouldn't listen." Harry saw her clenching her fist in slight anger.

To help calm her down, Harry grab her hand in comfort. When she looked up, he smiled at her comfortingly. "Don't worry Shizuna. Negi and I will get Class 2-A out of the bottom. I have faith in these girls."

Shizuna was silent for a moment before her smile came back up. "Yes, your right. I should have faith in them as well." Before she go, she gave Harry a motherly hug. "Good luck Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you. Shizuna." With that, the nurse walked back to the infirmary. Harry watch her go for a moment before looking at the list.

Unsurprisingly, Chao and Satomi are in 1st and 2nd place respectively while the Baka Rangers under the 700th mark, with Asuna being in last place. However, he was surprised on how low many of the students are ranking. ' _This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

Folding up the paper, he open the door to class to see how Harry is doing….

….Only to end up seeing the Baka Rangers in their underwear.

He froze, a blush slowly spreading across his face as his eyes widen. The rest of the girls are surrounding the Baka Rangers while Negi is in a panic. "What the heck is going on?!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

Everyone looked at Harry, including a panicked Negi. Asuna and Makie blushed in embarrassment at the fact that a boy their age is seeing them half naked. "We're playing yakyuken, and the Baka Rangers lost a lot!" Sakurako stated to him cheerfully.

' _...Way harder.'_ Harry thought with an eye twitch, the blush slowly fading. Getting his thoughts back together, his eyes harden. "Everyone with the clothes off, put them back on immediately!" Harry yelled in extreme annoyance. "Everyone else, get back to your seats, NOW!"

At the sound of his stern voice, the class immediately did as he told. Many know how angry he could get, and how frightening it could be, so they're not willing to test him. Harry nodded at the site all the girls clothed and sitting down while Negi look at him in awe. "Good. Now, let's find a way to study _without_ any stripping or something as crazy as that." Asuna nodded in gratefulness to that.

"But Harry-sensei, this is an escalator school." Evangeline pointed out, a smirk on her face. "It doesn't really matter what grades we get on exams, so long as we do them. No matter how bad we'll do, we'll still be able to go up a grade."

Harry sighed, an annoyed tick mark on his head. He and Evangeline developed an interesting history with one another, but that story is for another time. "Yes, Evangeline, I'm aware that this is an escalator school. I'm aware that no matter how bad you do, you'll still be able to graduate." Harry admitted. "But what about when you get jobs? Do you think that anyone would hire a person who's lazy during school?"

The class was silent at that. They can't deny that part, especially those who currently have jobs. If they do poorly during school, how would their managers or clients think of them?

Harry sighed. "I'll take that silence as a no." He said to them. "I know that several of you see studying as pointless, that it wouldn't change a thing, but if you start to care on how your grade looks, and put more effort into studying and doing the work handed to you, then it's possible for you get high marks."

"Throughout the months, I've seen all of you improving." Harry continued. "Even the ones with the lowest marks are slowly getting their grade up. If we continue this, then you girls will be able to pass the exams, possibly even getting first place. If you put a lot of effort and gain the confidence needed, then you'll be able to anything."

Several of the girls felt encouraged by Harry's words. Even Chisame and Evangeline were impressed at how inspirational Harry is being. Negi himself felt inspired by his speech. "So, are you girls ready to study now?"

"YEAH!" All of them exclaimed passionately. Harry smiled.

"Good." An evil smirk then entered his face. "By the way, before I forget, all of you get detention for playing an inappropriate game during school. Detention will be during PE."

"WHAT?!"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, despite not seeing much of the dodgeball arc. And I hope I did this chapter well. Also, what do you think of Harry's consequences if he doesn't get Class 2-A doesn't get out of last place? I felt that Harry needed have some form of punishment alongside Negi, and I doubt not getting his probationary license would stop him from helping others or practicing magic. So I thought this punishment would do the trick. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: TALI Part 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna be starting the adventure in Library Island. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 07: The Adventure on Library Island Pt 1

After homeroom was over, Class 2-A left to go to lunch. Several of them are at least a bit mentally exhausted from the workout their brains had, but the game they used to study was fun, and got them motivated in learning. Who knew use could use poker with studying?

"Well, that was fun." Konoka commented cheerfully. She's one of the few who isn't as mentally exhausted as the others. "Harry-kun sure knows how to make study time more fun for us?"

"But it was still exhausting." Asuna moaned, her head hung. She was one of the few that was the most exhausted. "My brain had to work up to the max. And we still have detention as well."

"Well, at least you're getting smarter." Konoka said to her. She did not add, even if it's just a little bit. That wouldn't help with Asuna's current mood. "Anyway, do you want to get a drink while we eat lunch? Maybe a soda can get your mind off of detention for a while."

"Sure. I got my wallet, right…." Asuna fumbled around for her wallet, only to see that it was gone. "Crap! I forgot it in the classroom!" She quickly turned and ran to the classroom. "Just get to the lunchroom without me! I'll catch up!"

"K Asuna!" She heard Konoka called back. Quickly getting back to the classroom, she was about to open the door, when she heard Negi and Harry talking.

"Maybe we could use some form a magic to help them learn faster?" She heard the brat suggest. Asuna perked up at this. What are they talking about?

She heard Harry sighed. "Negi, I thought we talked about this. No using magic to help them cheat."

"I know, but maybe there's something that increase their speed in learning, if only temporary." Negi hastily explained. "That's not cheating, is it?"

Asuna narrowed her eyes. The brat is going to try and use magic to get them to learn the stuff? "Negi, it's dangerous to mess with a person's mind, let alone several." She heard Harry scolding the kid. "And either way, they have to learn their own way, with no form of magic mess with their minds."

She silently nodded her head to this. She's glad that someone like Harry is there to make sure the brat doesn't do anything reckless. She couldn't be the only one watching him.

"Why are you bringing this up anyway? We talked about this before Negi." Harry questioned the young boy. "We can't rely on our magic for everything, and we need to put our students first."

She heard Negi sighed sadly. "I know, and I understand, but," Judging by the small silence, Asuna's guessing that the brat is struggling to say the next thing.

"Are you worried about being sent home Negi?" Harry questioned. The question made Asuna's eyes widen in shock. "Don't worry so much Negi. Have faith in these girls, they'll be able to pull things around. This won't be the only year we'll be teaching."

Asuna felt shock going through her system. If Class 2-A goes in last place, Negi and Harry is going to get fired?

But the shock she felt won't be a comparison to the next thing Negi says. "No, it isn't that. I….I know that if we fail to bring Class 2-A up, you'll be forced to leave Mahora!"

Silence. Asuna didn't, or couldn't, say anything. Not only because she need to keep her cover, but because the shock made her silent. If Class 2-A fails….Harry will be kicked out from Mahora?

"I guess Hedwig told you, huh?" Harry said, his voice sounding like a sighed. "She told you what other part was on my note?"

"Yes, she did." She heard Negi confirmed. "And I don't want you to be kicked out of your home Harry-san! I know that if you do, you won't have anywhere else to go!"

She heard another sighed, and then what sounds like a pat on the head. "You're worrying too much Negi." Harry said, his voice soft. "Don't worry. We need to have faith in these girls, that they'll do their very best. And no matter what, we can't use magic on them just so we can get what we want. We need to put them first, ourselves last."

It was silent for a moment. Then, Negi spoke again. "And you're not worried about leaving your home?" The boy asked. "You told me before that you didn't had a home before coming here. What would you do if they still end up in last place?"

She heard Harry sigh again. Then, he spoke in a more sadden tone. "Then that's that. I'll leave and either see if I can find a new home, or travel around again."

(Bath House)

The thoughts been plaguing her all day long. No matter what, the thought of Negi and Harry getting fired, along with Harry leaving Mahora, made her heart clenched. Nothing could get her mind off of it, especially whenever she see either of the two young teachers.

' _It's no wonder the squirt was so panicky today.'_ Asuna thought as she washed herself. She, along with the rest of Class 2-A, are currently in the bath house. ' _But how can Harry be so calm about it? Like nothing bad isn't going to happen?'_

The fact that he can keep his emotions in check impress Asuna, but it also worries her. She can't help but wonder what he's thinking about the situation. Is he accepting this like he said to Negi? Is he as worried as the brat? Is he angry at all at what the principal did?

Asuna sighed. "Sometimes, it's hard to tell with that guy." Harry is good at schooling his emotions when he needs to.

She looked down. "What am I going to do?" Asuna asked herself. She can't let them get fired, not without doing her very best. Not even with the possibility of having Takahata-sensei as their homeroom again. But she's not completely sure if they could get up from dead last, even if the studying the two teachers are doing for them is helping a lot. How can she make sure that there won't be any chance of them getting fired?

She looked up when she heard Konoka calling. "Asuna, Asuna! Big news!"

And that's when the answer is found for her.

(With Harry)

Twirling his pencil, Harry thought about what he should do for the class within the next several days. The exams are close by, and he needs to find more ways to get them studying, and a chance at passing with good marks. So, he's on his desk, thinking about what to do.

"Maybe you could do a different subjects each of those days?" Hedwig suggested to Harry. The owl is seated on the table Harry's is at. "Each day, the class focus on two or more subject."

Harry hummed at the idea. "That's sound like a reasonable idea." Harry agreed. "Now, to find out what to do for each of those subjects. Can't be doing poker every time."

So, the bird and the mage went through different ways to make each subject. From board games to physical stuff for those that learns better when moving, Harry and Hedwig found ways to make the subjects more interesting.

As Harry wrote in the last idea, Harry put down his penciled and relaxed onto the chair, his arms folded on the desk. "Sometimes, I wonder what I would do without you Hedwig." Harry admitted.

"You would be a mess, that's what." Hedwig chirped playfully. Harry rolled his eyes at the cheeky owl.

Before he could say anything about that, he noticed something from outside the window. He saw the Baka Rangers, Negi, Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna all walking outside, with the boy in the group still in his pajamas.

Harry narrowed his eyes at this. "What on earth are they doing?" Harry asked. Sighing, he stood up from his chair. "Looks like Mana and Setsuna will have to take my shifts for right now. Can you deliver a couple of messages for me?"

"Of course. It is my job after all." Hedwig replied. Harry nodded and began writing a few letters quickly.

Something tells him that he might be gone for a while. And he needs to make sure that the class continues studying while he's out.

(Library Island)

After hearing about the magical book that could make people smarter, Asuna got the rest of the Baka Rangers, Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka, and Negi to go to library island, to find that book. Since several of them believed that if the failed, they might be separated from each other, along with the Baka Rangers going back to kindergarten, it didn't take much convincing.

Usually, she wouldn't be go chasing a tall-tale, but considering there are two mages that are her teachers, maybe there is a magical book somewhere. Plus, this is an emergency.

"Here's the secret entrance." Yue announced to everyone, stopping in front of a large. "We have to be careful. Since this entrance is off limits to middle schoolers, there's bound to be several traps."

"That seems to be much for a library." Asuna commented with a sweatdrop.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Makie asked in concern. "What if Harry founds out? I don't know if he would approve of it."

Asuna turned to Makie with a grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be out of here before he suspects anything."

"Don't count on it Asuna."

"!" Spinning around, they look to see Harry looking at them, with a displeased frown on his face.

"Would you girls mind telling me why you're in library island, at the off limits lower level, with a tired ten year old boy with you?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And judging by his tired face, I doubt he knows."

Sure enough, Negi is looking at the girls in confusion. "Why are we here?" Negi asked.

"Oh. Well, um," Asuna struggled to find an excuse as to why we're here

Unfortunately, Yue decided to speak up. "We're going to look for the magical book in library island." Yue told her, shocking Negi.

"What?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Since we don't know if we can get out of last place, we the Baka Rangers are going to get that book so our grades will get up." Yue explained to him.

Harry stared at them. The intense gaze made several of the girls squirm uncomfortably. Then, he sighed. "Girls, you do realize how desperate this looks like right? Looking for a magical book to make you smarter?" Harry asked them. That got several blushes and sheepish looks. "This so-called magic book, that could just make a person smarter by reading it, that's called studying. In order to pass, take the time to study, not find the easier ways out. There aren't such things in life."

"But we're already trying that, and it's taking so long." Makie protested. "Plus, if we end up in last place again, our classes will get split."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Sakurako heard rumors about it." Yue explained to him. "She heard that the one with the lowest grades will end up getting split apart, with the dumbest students having to go back to kindergarten."

"That's why we need the book, de-gozaru. So we can prevent that from happening." Kaede then spoke up. "I know you don't want to take short-cuts Harry-sensei, but we need to make sure that we don't get split."

Harry continuing gazing at them, taking in each of their faces. ' _What in bloody hell are you planning Headmaster?'_ Harry sighed in his head. ' _Why do you want them to go to library island?'_ It didn't take much to figure out that Headmaster Konoe wants them to come here. Otherwise, he would've told the entire school about thi rather than let rumors floating around.

' _Well, if you plan sending a bunch of students in a deadly underground library, I'm gonna make sure they survive.'_ Harry thought in resignation before he spoke to the girls. "I still stand on what I said about studying, and will continue to do," Seeing them tense, as if to run or fight, Harry continued. "But I can see that you girls are set on this. I'll join you girls, to make sure you're safe."

Shock looks appeared on their faces. "But Harry-san, if you still disagree, why are coming along instead of trying to stop them?" Negi questioned. The boy is now fully awake, and is confused by all of this. Especially about the rumors.

"Even if I do disagree, I can't force them out of here without a fight Negi." Harry explained to him calmly. "So, the best case scenario is to make sure that they don't get hurt. I know Kaede and Fei Ku are fully capable of handling themselves, and that Asuna isn't a slouch in strength and speed, but it still our responsibilities as a teacher, and as their friend, to make sure they're safe."

That several smiles from the girls. No matter what, Harry would make sure they stay safe, even when he knows they're capable. They all know it's not because he sees them as weak, but because he cares for people in general, especially his friend.

Negi stared at Harry in amazement. Harry always seems to amaze him the more he got to know him. Then, a determine look set on Negi's face. If Harry is going to protect his students no matter what, then he will to.

Still, he wonders what rumors the girls are talking about. As far as he knew, nothing bad is going to happen to the class with the lowest. Well, not to the students anyway.

"B-But, what about the rest of the students?" Nodoka asked quietly. "S-Shouldn't at least Negi or Harry stay back in case you guys are gone for too long?"

Harry smirked. "Don't worry. I already got that taken care of." Harry reassured. He turned to Yue. "So, you're going to lead the way Yue?"

The girl nodded. "Follow me." She instructed, and the Baka Rangers, plus Konoka, Negi, and Harry, began to follow her into the secret entrance. Before they could, however, Haruna grabbed Harry's hand.

The boy-who-lived turned to her in confusion. "Before you go Harry," Before he could do anything, Haruna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed while Haruna grinned. "Just a little good luck token."

Behind Harry, Yue shook her head at Haruna's flirty self while Makie and Fei Ku giggled. Kaede glared at Haruna and Asuna felt a spike of annoyance from seeing the scene.

' _Wait, why am I annoyed?'_ Asuna thought to herself.

"Er, okay. Thank you." Harry stuttered out before moving into the secret part of the library quickly. "Let's move along girls before the sun rises up." As he fast walked, the other girls ran up a little to catch up to him. Kaede send Haruna one last glare of annoyance before putting her eyes forward.

Nodoka sweatdropped while Haruna covered her lips and chuckled. "You really love to get your rivals angry, huh Haruna?" Nodoka quietly asked.

"Yes I do Nodoka, yes I do." Was Haruna's reply.

(With the Baka Rangers, plus three)

"Library Island was was established during the Meiji Era, along with the academy. It's the largest library in the entire world." Yue explained to everyone. "During World War II, rare and important are found all around for safekeeping. And due to the collection's continue growthed, it had to be re-drawn for an underground expansion. There's very few, if any, that is familiar with the entire complex."

"And so, for the purpose of exploring this place," Yue continued. "Mahora University inaugurated us, the Mahora Academy Library Expedition Club!"

Harry is going to comment on Yue's knowledge about this island later, especially since she's doing bad on history. Right now, he's in awe of the many books here, the same with everyone else. "Wow! There are so many books here!" Negi stated in amazement.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He peered through all of the books. "And this is only level three of the secret entrance. You're saying that Mahora collected that much knowledge about the world and it's secrets?"

"That's what I'm saying." Yue confirmed. She took a sip of her juice. "This is basement level three of the island. We've been told that middle schoolers can't go any further than this level."

"This is like a dungeon level game, aru." Fei Ku said, looking around the island. Meanwhile, Negi got a look of some of the rare books.

Negi called out to Asuna and Harry. "Look Asuna-san, Harry-san! These books are very rare to find!"

"Ah, sensei!" Yue called out hastily. "In order for people not to steal these books, we have…."

Suddenly, an arrow shot out from one of the shelves. Before it could hit Negi, Kaede grabbed the arrow, causing Negi to cry out in shock.

"...a lot of traps." Yue finished as Kaede snapped the arrows. "So please take care. Okay?"

Unfortunately, that freaked out Asuna and Makie. "You have got to be kidding me!" Makie exclaimed.

"You could die from something like that!" Asuna exclaimed. "Are they for real?"

Yue called out to Haruna and Nodoka. "This is Yue. We've reached down to basement level 3."

"Roger!"

"Give it your best!" Haruna and Nodoka called out respectively.

As Yue ended the call, Negi spoke up. "Are you sure getting the magical book worth risking our lives….?" Negi questioned, a bit scared at the situation and worried for his students.

"Don't worry sensei, we won't let these traps hit us!" Kaede stated confidently. "We'll get that book in no time."

"We'll need to be careful though." Harry said. "There's no telling what kind of trap there will be around this library."

While Yue got out of the map, and the other girls gathered around to hear her out, Asuna move up to Harry and Negi. "Looks, if things go bad, you guys use your magic to help us out." She whispered to them. "I'll cover for you guys if needed."

Harry nodded. "That's been my plan since the start."

"Um, I would but," Negi began, twiddling his fingers. The two teens stared at Negi with a frown, wonder what's wrong, when Harry noticed the black lines on the bottom of his wrists.

Harry's eyes widen. "Oh Negi. Tell me you didn't…." His fear was concerned when Negi nodded meekly.

Asuna look at the two in confusion. "Um, what's going on? What did the brat do?" Asuna questioned. Harry sighed and turned to the girl.

"Apparently, Negi took my advice not to use magic as a crutch a bit too seriously." Harry explained. "And because of that, he decided to seal his magic. For three days, from the looks of it."

"WHAT?!" Asuna exploded. "Negi won't have his powers for three days?! We might not last three minutes here!"

"I'm sorry!" Negi cried out, bowing his head. "I didn't know this kind of thing would happen!"

Harry groaned. "Asuna, calm down." Harry urged. "Negi had no way of knowing he'll be going on an adventure like this, so we can't get angry at him. Plus, don't forget I still have my magic. So don't worry about all too much."

Asuna was silent for a moment. Then, she took a deep breath then let it out, letting herself calm down. "Alright, I calmed down. Come on, let's see what the others are talking about." The two mages nodded and follow Asuna towards the others.

Hopefully, his magic, plus Kaede's and Fei Ku's skills in combat, will be enough to counteract any traps here.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. It was a bit tough, but I manage to finish it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8: TALI Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter.** **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a bad case of writer's block for this chapter. I manage to finish though, and I hope you'll like it. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 08: The Adventure on Library Island Pt 2

When the group began going through the bottom of the library, they began to see how big and wide library island really is. "This place is so damn big!" Asuna exclaimed as they got to another section of the island. "How are we going to find anything with so many books here?"

"A stroke of luck, maybe?" Harry suggested as he and the group started getting on the bookshelf. "If not that, maybe the book would be put in plain view. Hidden items like that tends to do that."

Soon, Harry is helping Negi onto the shelves. "We're really supposed to be walking on these things?" Negi questioned in shock.

"Makes you wonder what the builders were thinking, doesn't it?" Fei Ku asked rhetorically.

Makie shook a little as she crawled on the book shelves. "T-These books are kinda high up….you'll get hurt if you fall for sure!"

As soon as she said that, the panel beneath her suddenly disappeared. She blinked a little before she started falling down, screaming.

"Makie!" Negi screamed, reaching out towards her.

But fortunately, there was no need for worry. Quickly, Makie launched her ribbon and grabbed onto the ceiling, pulling herself up. "Phew. That was shocking."

Negi's eyes widen in shock at seeing this. Before he could say anything, however, a bookshelf suddenly started falling down towards Neg and Makie. "The bookshelf!" The two screamed.

Again, the worry was for not as Fei Ku kicked the book shelf back. Kaede quickly gathered all the books that have fallen before they could hit Negi or Makie.

"We may be bad at studying, but we're great at PE." Fei Ku stated.

Kaede nodded in agreement as she held the stacks of book. "We'll be alright, de-gozuru."

' _J-Just who the heck are these people?1'_ Was the thought running in the ten year old's head.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "Sometimes, you girls never cease to amaze me."

The group then proceeded onwards, walking on the bookshelves carefully. "Will Negi-kun be okay?" Makie asked Asuna in concern. "He's small after all, so I'm worried."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Asuna reassured. "He can keep pace with me every morning! He might be just a brat, but apart from being smart, he's also pretty fit. So there's nothing to-"

"Negi-kun fell!"

"Huh?!"

Sure enough, like Konoka said, Negi fell off the bookshelf and is hanging on for dear life, flailing around. Harry and Asuna went over to where Negi's at, and brought the boy back up.

"Hey, what's the hell wrong with you?!" Asuna whispered fiercely. "You're giving me a stomach ache!"

Harry sighed, figuring out quickly. "You use your magic to enhance your athletic abilities, didn't you Negi?" The boy reluctantly nodded.

Asuna's eyes widen in shock. "T-Then, right now, you're nothing but a kid!"

"I'm sorry!"

"We can't worry about that right now." Harry told the two. "Let's just get back with the others." The three then continued their track on the bookshelves.

"Damn it," Asuna cursed quietly, gaining Harry's attention. "If Negi can't use magic, then he really is a liability. We shouldn't have brought him along."

"We'll just have to watch over him for right now." Harry sighed. "We can't double back, otherwise, we would be losing time. Leaving him to go back alone is equally dangerous."

Asuna sighed before glancing at Negi, a bit concern for him. Her concern was justified when she saw him about to walk off the bookshelf.

Harry, who was also watching the boy, was the first to react and grabbed him before he could fall. "Negi, pay attention to your surroundings." Harry chided softly. "Remember that this place is dangerous."

"Ah, right."

When they had to climb up a shelf, Asuna was the one to assist Negi. "Huh? You're hands are freezing!" Asuna noticed in concern. "Are you cold?"

"Ah, just a little." Negi admitted.

"It's because we brought you along in your pajamas." Asuna sighed before taking off her uniform jacket. "Here, put this on."

She proceeded to put the jacket on Negi. "Ah, thank you." Negi said, surprise at how kind Asuna is being towards him. ' _Asuna-san seems really nice today.'_

Meanwhile, Harry watched the two of them with a smile. Asuna might not realize it yet, but she's slowly warming up to Negi. The progress is becoming more and more noticeable.

Hopefully, Asuna will come to really care for Negi.

Soon, Haruna and Nodoka called, saying that their was a rest stop ahead of them. So the group went to the rest stop and got unpacked their lunch. As Harry was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, and as Negi was about to get his sandwich, the two suddenly sensed magical energy nearby.

That cause Harry to pause from his bite while Negi turn to where the source is coming. "You sense it to Negi?" Harry asked the boy softly.

Negi nodded. "Yes. It's faint, but I can feel it."

Asuna, who was beside Harry, heard the two talking. "Huh? What are the two of you talking about?" Asuna asked in confusion.

As Negi move to Harry's and Asuna's side, the older boy spoke. "We're feeling magic energy here, and it's coming from somewhere in the library."

That got Asuna's full attention. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?!"

"Well, it might just be nothing," Negi hastily stated. "But-"

"It's a big source of magical energy." Harry continued for his young fellow teacher. "Enough that even Negi, who currently has his magic sealed, is sensing it."

"It has to be the magic book, right?" Asuna asked. "That's must be where the magic is coming from, isn't it?"

"We're not a hundred percent on that." Harry explained. "All we can do is keep going, and see if it's really is from that book." Asuna nodded.

So, after lunch, the group then continue on their adventure. As they go further in, the obstacles gets more bizarre. Even higher bookshelves, a small lake, MORE bookshelves, and then an underground tunnel.

"And I thought Mahora wouldn't go crazier." Harry deadpanned as the group crawled through the tunnels. "Seriously, an underground tunnel? How much information did this school gather?"

"No kidding! I'm getting really sick of this!" Asuna cried out, very tired from all of this. "Yue-chan, are we there yet?"

"No. Just a little bit further to go." Yue answered as she look at the map.

Finally, after several minutes of crawling through the tunnels, the group finally got to the exit of the tunnel. Asuna quickly made her way to it, and push the concrete out of the way. Slowly, the group got out of the one by one. And each time, they frozen, stunned by what they're seeing.

The room is wide, feeling like a chamber, with two stone statues facing each other, beside a podium. "A-A-Amazing!" Asuna exclaimed with equal measure of amazement and disbelief. "This place is unbelievable!"

"I've seen this before-aru! On my brother's playstation!" Fei Ku said in astonishment. "It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

Harry examine in slight amazement. While he saw things similar to this room in his travels, it's still impressive. His gaze then landed on something on the podium.

Negi noticed it as well, and the two recognized what it was. "Th-That's…." Negi stuttered in shock, gaining the girl's attention. "That's the legendary 'Book of Merkise-dek!'"

"What in bloody hell is that book in doing in Asia?" Harry questioned, his voice switching to his english dialect for a moment. He know a bit about the legend as well, but didn't expect this book to be in Asia.

That shocked the girls. "You mean...it's the real thing?" Asuna questioned.

"Real thing?! This is a magical text of the highest level!" Negi exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about the secrecy of magic. "It's true that you can get smarter by reading this book, but it's not as simple as-"

That excited the girls. Makie was the one to speak up, interrupting Negi. "Eeeeeh?! Really?"

"Negi really know his stuff, doesn't he?" Konoka asked rhetorically.

The baka rangers then went running to the book, letting excitement taking over common sense. "Everyone, wait!" Negi protest.

"We have to be careful! If this book is so heavily hidden, there are bound to be more safeguards!" Harry tried to tell them, with him, Negi, and Konoka running to try and slow them down. But it was all for naught as the bridge opened up under them, a safeguard just like Harry warned.

Everyone yelped and cried out as they fell onto the ground onto it. Luckily, it was a feet or two down. "I tried to warn you." Harry groaned, slowly getting up. As the others started getting up, he looked at the scenery in front of them. "What is this?"

"Is this….?"

"...Twister?" Asuna and Makie questioned respectively.

Their confusion was cut off when they heard booming laughter. They all looked up to see a giant golem staring at them, a feet stepping on the stairs. "If you want this book, you'll have to answer my questions first!"

"The hell?! That statue is moving!" Asuna cried out in shock, eyes wide. The others are extremely surprised by this as well.

The only one who wasn't surprise was Harry. He narrowed his eyes at the golem, recognizing the voice immediately. ' _Just what the hell are you doing headmaster? You have a bizarre way in helping these girls get smarter.'_

"Question 1: Was is the latin translation for 'Difficult'?" The statue began asking, confusing the girls.

Negi and Harry, however, figured out what they need to. "Alright girls, I think we know what to do!" Harry called out to them.

Negi continued for the older boy. "In order to pass the golem, we'll need to answer the questions properly! Just press the corresponding letter for the translation, 'Difficult'!"

"But what is the translation for 'Difficult'?" Makie cried out desperately.

Before Harry or Negi could answer, the golem spoke up. "Help them, and you will all die!"

Harry 'tsked'. "You girls will need to figure it out yourselves." He stated. "Think the opposite of 'Easy', and you can get the answer."

Slowly, but surely, the Baka Rangers started remembering the translation and they pressed their hands for the letters that spells 'Difficult'. "Your answer is….correct!" Everyone cheered at that.

But the cheering stopped as the golem went on to the next question. It then proceeded to the girls playing the game of twister while answering the questions. Harry had to look away and cover Negi's eyes a bit when their panties got up in view. ' _Why is the headmaster a pervert?'_ Harry couldn't help but think.

"Final question: What's the translation for 'Dish'?" The golem boomed. After a bit of thinking, the baka rangers started spelling out the latin word for 'Dish'. And just as they thought they answered correctly….

….Asuna and Makie hit ru instead of ra. The group was silent as they processed what just happened. "...We're dead." Was Harry's simple answer.

"Wrong!" The golem as he smashed the floor they're on with his hammer. All of them cried out as they started falling down.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Asuna called as some of them started screaming in panic.

Harry called out to the most physically capable hear. "Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, grab someone!" He ordered. That got Kaede to grab Makie, Fei Ku grabbed Yue, Asuna grabbed Negi, and Harry grabbed Konoka. They braced themselves as the light got brighter down the way.

(Bottom of Library Island)

Slowly, Harry got out of his state of unconsciousness. He groaned as he propped himself on his elbow. He looked around to see the others slowly getting up as well. "Everyone okay?" Harry called out.

He received some groans and noises of confirmation. "What happened?" Makie groaned. "Where are we?"

"The golem must've sent us here after we failed the english phrase twister trap." Kaede deduced. As they all got, they became more aware of their surrounding. Their eyes widen when they registered where they're at.

"J…." Asuna stuttered out. The group is in what look like a small island, with several books around the place and strange looking trees. "Just where the hell is this?!"

Yue's eyes are wide with awe. "Could this be the legendary 'Deep Library'?" She breathed in wonder.

"Deep library?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You mind explaining Yue?"

"It's a legend known to the members of the bookclubs. Deep Library is something that is filled with a gentle light, despite being underground, and is filled with valuables. For book lovers, the library of legends is a paradise…."

The group was in awe of Yue's story, looking around the place now known as Deep Library.

"...Of course, no one who has seen the library has lived and returned to tell the tale." Yue finished off in a creepy voice. That caused Makie to cry out in fear while Asuna, Konoka, and Negi felt a bit of dread.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the last part. "Then how did it became a legend, Yue?"

"Never mind that." Yue waved off the question. "The point is, it's going to be extremely difficult to get out of her."

"What? But exams are going to start the day after tomorrow!" Fei Ku cried out. "If we don't get out soon, we won't be able to take the exams!"

As the girls tried to strategize a way to get, Asuna went over to Harry and Negi. "Hey, you guys know much about magic. Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Negi shook his head, and revealed the seals on his wrist. "I can't use magic until the three days are over, remember?"

"And it best not to use magic anyway." Harry sighed. "The best way I could think is flying each of us one at a time, but that would break the rule of secrecy. So I'll only do that when it's clear there's no other way out."

Asuna growled in frustration. "Fine! The two of you are the professors? How can we get out of this hole?"

Harry looked up at the hole. "We either wait for help to come for us, or maybe wait for the golem to come here to use as a springboard to that hole." He looked around Deep Library. "I can also look around in the library, but until it's clear there isn't anyway out of here, then that's all we can do."

"That's it?" Asuna questioned in anger, getting into Harry's face. Harry stared back, unflinchingly. "Then you and Negi better start packing your bags, cause the two of you are going to get fired when we fail!"

Harry's eyes widen, as did Negi's. "How do you find out?" Negi asked in shock. "We haven't told any of the students this!"

"I overheard the two of you speaking in the classroom." Asuna answered. "I also found out that if we end up in last place, not only will the two of you get fired, Harry will also have to leave Mahora."

Harry's eyes widen a bit further. Before he could say anything, he noticed that the area felt silent. He turned to the side to see all other girls a few feet away, all of them staring with wide eyes. "Is that true, Negi-sensei? Harry-sensei?"

"Um, well," Negi try to come up with something to say, but nothing is coming up.

"You mean the two of you knew and didn't tell us?" Fei Ku asked them.

Harry sighed. Might as well tell them. "Yes, it's true. If the class ends up in last place, Negi and I will get fired, and I will have to leave Mahora. As for why we didn't tell you? Well, we didn't want to bother you all with our problems."

"This is our problem Harry." Kaede stated seriously. "You are our friend, Harry-kun. We don't want to see our friends, and our favorite teachers, leaving us."

"So that's why you were so adamant about coming here." Yue realized, looking at Asuna. Asuna looked away with a slight blush.

"I-I just didn't want to be the one responsible for the two of them losing their job." Asuna explained. "I also didn't want to be responsible for Harry losing his home."

Negi stared at Asuna in awe. Harry was also surprise at this. "Asuna," Negi muttered.

Asuna looked away from the two, her cheeks burning up further. "Stop looking like that. Like I said, I don't want to be the one responsible for the two of you leaving."

Harry gain a small smile at this, as did Negi. "Yes, of course." Negi said softly. Negi then felt a hand on his shoulder, and look up to see Kaede behind him, as well as beside Harry.

"If we get our classes out of last place, we get to keep the two of you as our teachers, right?" Kaede asked them. "And we avoid forcing Harry to leave?"

"The magic book!" Makie gasped in realization. "If we get our hands on that, then we can pass the exams for sure!"

"Yeah, but unless we get out of here and our butts on the classroom seats, the knowledge of the whole world won't help us." Yue countered. That brought the mood down a bit.

Harry then spoke up. "Don't worry too much on it girls." He reassured, gaining their attentions. "As your teachers, I can look around the place, see if there's any other way to get out of here."

"By yourself?" Konoka asked in clear concern. The others are also concerned, especially Kaede and Asuna. "What if there something dangerous lurking around?"

"I can handle myself fine Konoka, don't worry." Harry replied back calmly. "But I'm not going to risk you girls, even if some of you can handle yourselves. Those that can handle themselves need to protect those that can't."

The girls still look worried for him. Asuna frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't go trying to play the hero, Harry."

"Trust me, I'm not." Harry smiled reassuringly at them. "I'm just taking the safest and logical route. I'm not gonna be looking for trouble." ' _Those it does tend to find me.'_ Harry thought to himself.

He kept that part to himself though. "While I'm looking, Negi will you girls study for the exams. Can you handle that Negi?"

The ten year old nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Study? At the time like this?" Fei Ku questioned incredulously. "And we're planning to get the magic book. Why do we need to study?"

Harry sighed. "Look, we don't how long we'll be in here, let alone get the book. And since we're in an underground library island, might as well study." He explained to them seriously. "And I still believe the 'real magic book' is actually studying. If you study enough, you might not even the magic book."

"That's right," Kaede said, thinking about it. "If we study now…."

"...We'll score about ten points higher!" Fuu realized.

Soon, the others started realizing it as well and the mood got back up. Negi smiled widely. "Now, let's go study!" Negi cheered, drawing cheers from the girls.

The cheers ended with Makie's and Fuu's stomachs grumbled.

Harry chuckled a little at this. "But first, let see if there's anything to eat down here." Harry instructed. That brought some more cheers from Fuu and Makie before running to the forest. Asuna, Kaede, Yue, and Konoka following them. Harry and Negi was about to follow when a magical steamed suddenly came out of Negi's wrist, surprising the two.

"One of the seals have been broken." Negi realized, looking at his wrist. "So it's already been one whole day since we've got here?"

"Seems like it." Harry agreed. "Only two more to go before your magic is back, and when exams starts."

"Speaking of school," Negi looked up to Harry. "Who's taking care of our class right now?"

Harry smiled. "Chizuru and Ayaka are doing that." Harry answered the boy. "I trust that the two of them will get the class in shape while we're gone. We'll focus on the baka rangers, in the meantime."

"Got it." Negi smiled in determination. "We'll make sure these girls will try their best."

"That we will Negi. That we will."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, I'm gonna try wrapping on the library island arc. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9: TALI Part 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I thought it was writer's block for the last chapter. But instead, it was for this arc. Sorry about that. Luckily, I manage break through that block. Hopefully, the chapter is good. Here, we're gonna end the Library Island Arc. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I'm gonna be putting up the harem list each chapter from now on, so you readers, along with myself, can remember who's gonna be with who.**

 **Negi's Harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Fei Ku, Fuka, Fumika, Sakurako, Anya  
Harry's Harem: Asuna, Chizuru, Chisama, Chao, Kaede, Akira, Haruna, Kazumi, Mana, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Yuuna, Ako, Sao, Setsuna, Konoka, Madoka, Zazie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 09: The Adventure on Library Island Pt 3

(Library Island)

It's been two days since the group started their adventure in library island. A little less after they got trapped in the very bottom of the library.

During that time, Harry and Negi made sure that the girls are studying. They reviewed them on the subjects, give them small quizzes, and Harry used some more unique study methods based on their personalities, skills, and hobbies.

Whenever they're on a break, Harry uses the time to look around Deep Library. To avoid monster or traps, he used the invisibility cloak he brought with him. So far, he didn't encounter anything, but knowing his luck, it's better to be safe than sorry.

But so far, he didn't had any luck in finding an exit here. Still, he didn't give up in his endeavor yet. If they end close to running out of time, then he'll use his magic as a last resort.

Currently, he's doing another sweep of the library, the cloak still on. But like before, there's no exit to be found, only more and more books. He sighed. "At this rate, there might not be any other choice but to use magic to get out of here."

After one more look around, he decided to go back to the others and strategize on how to get out of here. Maybe he could find a way to get out of here without resorting to exposing his magic to the girls.

It didn't took him too long to get back to the area they decided stay at. He looked to see Konoka and Yue lounging around on some of the chairs, the two of them reading books from the island. "Yue, aren't you suppose to be studying with the others?" Harry asked, slight firmness in his tone.

Yue kept her eyes away from Harry. "Yes. I was studying, just taking a break for now."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but accept what she said for now. "Alright, then. I expect to see you hit the school books soon." He then turned to his attention to Konoka. "Where's Negi and the other girls?"

"Makie, Kaede, and Fei Ku went to take a bath, from what I overheard." Konoka answered him. "Negi wandered off somewhere, as did Asuna."

As soon as she said, there was an embarrassment, childish scream that went through the air. The three could immediately tell that it was Negi. "...I should probably check up on him." Harry deadpanned before jogging towards where the scream resonated. His guess was that Negi walked in on the girls changing.

As soon as he got to where the scream came from, he was met with three naked girls surrounding an extremely flustered ten year old. Said ten year old is being held up by the back of his pajama shirt by Kaede.

Somehow, this scene didn't surprise Harry at the least. Rather, he sighed and facepalm, fighting back a blush at seeing the girls naked. Before he could stop them, Negi finally manage to get out of Kaede's grip and ran out in high speed, causing Harry to yelp a little in shock and then fall on his butt when Negi passed by him.

"Well, my pants are all wet. That's just great." Harry grumbled to himself. Before he could get up, something soft pressed behind his back. "Hello, Harry-kun. Didn't know you wanted to join us, de-gozaru." This time, Harry couldn't hold back a blush, recognizing the soft things on his back and the owner of them.

"I-I was just checking on Negi, that's all." Harry stuttered a little, refusing to look behind him. "Heard a scream, and decided to check it out." He then got up, to escape the bosoms that was on his back. "I should go check on him. See where he want."

Before he could get away, Kaede grabbed his arms, putting his arm between her chest. "Wait a moment, Harry-kun. How about you join us and take a bath?"

Harry blushed brighter, using every ounce of willpower not to look at Kaede's nude body. Before he could say anything, however, a loud yelped was heard. Harry quickly used this opportunity to escape. "Um, sorry Kaede, but I think Negi stumbled upon Asuna bathing. Need to make sure she doesn't kill him or anything."

With that, he quickly escaped from her grasp, trying to control his racing heart. He soon got to where the yelp originated, to see a naked Asuna straddling an even more flustered Negi, their lips close to touching.

"...Should I tell Ayaka that she got competition?" Harry's word caused Asuna and Negi to snapped their heads toward his direction. His words, as well as the fact that she's naked in front of him, got Asuna to blush badly, while Negi's blush merely increase.

"I-t's not like that!" Asuna protested, jumping off of Negi and covering her breast. "And don't look, pervert!"

"I kept my eyes on yours Asuna, don't worry." Harry replied back, conjuring up a towel in his hand. He threw it towards her, who quickly wrapped it around her. "And if it's not like that, then what was it?"

"A-Asuna just tripped, that's all." Negi explained, still clearly fluster. "I-It's nothing else, Harry-san, honest."

Harry chuckled, rubbing the boy's head. "I know, Negi. I'm just teasing the two of you." He smiled in amusement. "Though the two of you ended up in this kind of position more than once."

Negi and Asuna couldn't lose their blush. Shaking off her blush, a question she's been meaning to ask Harry came up in her mind. "By the way Harry, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Harry responded back.

Gathering her clothes and putting them on, she spoke. "I was wondering….how the hell are you so calm about this?"

Harry chuckled in amusement. "Believe or not, I've been through enough adventures through my childhood that makes this trip normal for me."

"Not this entire island." Asuna corrected herself. "I mean, about the fact that you might have to leave Mahora if you don't get our grades up. How come you aren't panicking or showing any sadness?"

"Oh," Harry looked down, trying to find the right words. "Well, it's probably because I'm good in schooling some of my emotions. In the past, I couldn't let myself show sadness, anger, or anything similar to those emotions. So, it became an ingrain habit."

"An ingrain habit?" Asuna frowned at this. What type of situation would Harry had to be in that he had to hide what he's feeling?

Before she could interrogate him about it, however, a screamed was heard, drawing all of their attention. They looked towards the direction of the scream to see Konoka running towards them. "Asuna! Harry! We got trouble!"

"What is it, Konoka?" Harry and Asuna questioned. They, along with Negi, ran to where Konoka was at.

They stopped right on their track when they saw the giant golem, holding a naked Makie. "Somebody help me!" The girl screamed in terror.

"That giant is back again?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock.

"It's a golem, Asuna!" Negi corrected, though is just as shock as her. "It must have fell with us!"

"Then why did it decide to show up now?!" Harry shouted in disbelief. Inwardly, however, his eyes were twitching in annoyance. ' _Headmaster, why do I have the feeling you appeared when you saw the girls bathing?'_

They got out of their shock when giant started laughing while Makie screamed once more. "Negi-kun, Harry-kun! Help me!"

"Makie/Maki-chan/Sasaki-san!" Harry, Asuna, and Negi screamed at once.

Negi was about to run over and attempt to help his student, but Harry quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. "Negi, you still don't have your magic back, remember?" The boy-who-lived said quietly to the boy. Negi's face morphed into panic when he remember that fact.

"Th-Then what are we going to do?" Negi questioned in panic. In response, Harry straighten up and walked forward.

"Let me do this." Taking out his staff, he unfolded and twirled it around before going to fighting stance. "Fei Ku, Kaede! At my command, we rushed the bastard and get Makie back!"

The two fighter nodded, jumping to Harry's side. "Give up now!" The golem commanded them. "You cannot win!"

"We're never gonna give up!" Asuna yelled back. "We'll save Makie and get that book!"

The golem only laughed in response. As the disguised Headmaster laugh, Harry narrowed his eyes at what's on the golem's neck. His eyes widen when he recognized it as the magic book they've been trying to get.

Yue also recognized it as well. "There's the book! It's on the golem's neck!" The blue haired girl pointed out.

"Alright then!" Harry looked at Fei Ku and Kaede. "Fei Ku, you and I will get this thing on it's back! Kaede, when you see an opening, get Makie and the book! Everyone else, look for an exit!"

The two girls gave confirmation to his order before running towards the golem. Fei Ku was the first to get there, jumping up and sending several barrage of punches. Harry was next, lifting his staff up like a spear before throwing. That resulted in the giant losing balance and began falling towards the water.

Finally, Kaede shushin towards Makie and grabbed her out of the golem's hand. Makie, using her ribbon, grabbed the book as they moved away from the giant. The students and teachers gathered together as the golem fell down into the water.

"Good job girls. We got the golem down." Harry praised them. Makie and Fei Ku beamed while Kaede gave her usual closed eyes smile. "Now, let's follow the others and find a way out before the golem gets up."

The four soon caught up with the others, with all the girls getting their clothes back on. "Alright, we got the book!" Harry told everyone. "Now let's find, or make, an exit out of here before the golem gets back up!"

Soon, the group did find an exit. Yue, in the corner of her eyes, spotted an exit inside the waterfall. "Look! There's an exit inside the waterfall!"

"Seriously?! It was there the entire time?!" Harry questioned in disbelief. He blew a sighed in annoyance. ' _I hate that my cloak smothers my peripheral vision somewhat!'_

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Asuna declared, with everyone gathering at the exit. A loud stomping got everyone running quickly into the door.

"Again, why is the library so damn big?!" Asuna cried out in frustration as they all kept running. As they kept running, a loud crash was heard, causing all of them to look down. What they saw was a giant big hole, and the golem coming from the hole.

Meaningless to say, they ran faster.

"Give me that book back!"

"How about no?" Harry retorted.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Makie cried in desperation.

"Just keep running!" Asuna shouted back.

But that plan went out the drain when they got blocked by a giant wall. "...Of course there's a wall." Harry said with an eye twitch. And using his magic to break the wall will expose him to the girls. Curse his bloody luck.

As some of the girls and Negi panicked, the golem manage to catch up to them. "There's no escape now!" The golem declared. "Surrender, and hand me back that book!"

"We're gonna die!" Asuna and Makie screamed in panic.

"We can't beat it!" Negi screamed right after.

Harry twirled his staff before getting into fighting position. "On my word, duck." Harry ordered everyone. "Kaede, Fei Ku, follow my lead." The two fighters nodded, getting by his side once more.

"You won't surrender? Very well then!" The golem cocked it's fist up. "Die!" With that, the golem launched his fist.

"Duck!" At Harry's command, the group ducked down. Position his staff, he duck and push staff right at the wrist of the golem. Kaede and Fei Ku soon followed by kicking their feet right near the staff. All of three them angled the fist to hit the wall, which created a hole for them to get through.

"Awesome!" Asuna exclaimed as everyone looked at the hole. They looked to see an elevator up top. "And there's an elevator!"

"Let's move girls!" Negi stated, which got all of them running again.

As they got closer again, Yue ended up tripping on her feet and falling on the stairs. That got the attention of everyone else. "Yue!" Konoka screamed in concerned.

Before they could do anything to help, the golem broke through the wall and ran towards them. "I got you now!" It declared, reaching to grab Yue. The blue haired could look on, frozen in fear.

But before it could, Negi went over and grab Yue by the arms before lurching her away from the golem, just as it was about to grab her. Before it could pursue, Harry came over and hit the golem's wrist with his staff, using a bit of his magic to strengthen the blow.

Yue looked at her young professor in shock. "Negi-sensei, you…."

"Let's go!" Harry commanded, picking up Yui bridal style. "The elevator is just up ahead!" With that, the girls continued running and Negi scrambled back up to join them.

The eight soon got to the elevator and gathered inside, with Harry putting Yui inside. "We made it." Asuna sighed in relief.

But that relief didn't last. When they pushed the button that goes to the top, a mechanical female voice spoke up. "I'm sorry. This elevator is overloaded." What came next was a long silence of disbelief. Then the girls and Negi screamed in panic.

"Let me guess, you went back for that second lunch?" Yue asked a shocked Makie. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Hey, I am not overweight!" Makie protested. "If you want to point fingers, ask Asuna, or Fe Kui, or better yet, yourself!"

"Wha-"

"Hey, wait!" Asuna stopped the argument before it could persist. "Take a look at this!" When she took her foot out, the elevator stopped beeping. "If I take one foot out, it's not overloaded. We don't need to lose weight, we just need to lose clothes!"

"She's right!"

"Then let's get rid of these clothes! That should help us lose weight, aru!"

Soon, the girls began taking off their clothings, causing Harry and Negi to cover their eyes. But unfortunately for them, it was no good. "It didn't work!" Asuna cried out.

"We don't have anything left to take off!" Makie was the next to cry.

Harry looked down in thought. "Well, there is one thing we could try," He turned his eyes towards the book Asuna's holding. "How about that book? From the looks of it, it must weigh a lot!"

"What? No!" Asuna denied. "What makes you think it's the cause of the extra weight?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it? Besides, it's the only reason the golem is chasing after us!"

"But if we get rid of the book, all of this will be for nothing!"

"And if we all die here, it will still be for nothing!"

Honestly, Harry knew that they weren't gonna die. But he knows the headmaster isn't doing this without a purpose, so he'll act according to the situation.

Their argument stopped when they saw that the golem got close enough to grab all of them. "I got you now! There's no where to run!"

Harry growled. "All right, here our options!" Harry told them. "Either we throw the book at the thing, and get this elevator moving, or I get off and fight it while the rest of you escape."

"What?!" The girls and Negi exclaimed in unison. Asuna spoke for all of them. "But you could get killed!"

"We don't have many options, Asuna!" Harry retorted. "You got five seconds to choose! When those seconds are up, I'm getting off and you girls are getting out of here! Choose! Now!"

Asuna gritted her teeth. She knew that Harry could probably handle himself, that he isn't a kid like Negi nor have his magic sealed off. But….for some reason, the thought of leaving him to fight made her stomach churn in several ways.

"All right! You win!" Asuna shouted, holding the book up. "Hey, golem?! You want the book?! You can have it!" With that, she threw the book with all the strength she could muster.

And considering the monstrous strength she had, it was enough to make the golem lose balance. And sure enough, when she hit her target, the golem stumbled back until he fell down to the bottom. It screams resonated through the area.

Everyone sagged in relief as the elevator. "Alright. This time, we made it…." Asuna said in pure relief.

"Let's _never_ do that again." Harry stated. There was sounds of agreement from everyone. Though in the back of his mind, he knew there's gonna be more crazy adventures. His life is full of those.

(Main Hall)

They manage to get to the finals. Sure, they were a few minutes late, but at least the girls were able to take the test somewhere else. Unfortunately, the Baka Rangers and Library Expedition members were tired from the late night studying they did, though that was quickly fix with a rejuvenating spell from Negi. His seal broke at the day of the test.

Now, the Baka Rangers, the Library Expedition members, Harry and Negi are gathered in the front hall, ready to hear the results.

Asuna groaned in aggravation as several students gathered towards the screen. "Why does the school have to make everything an event?"

"It's almost time for the announcements." Makie said nervously.

"And we got some good scores, right?" Fei Ku asked unsurely.

"Hard to say." Was Yue's answer. "We did study, but only for a few days."

Negi looked down, feeling less confident. He was brought back from his thoughts when Konoka put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Negi-kun. We all tried our best."

"She's right. The two of us did our job, and the girls studied hard," Harry told him reassuringly. "The rest will be fate, now. And I'm confident that their scores are good."

Negi looked at the two of them before he smiled and nodded in confidence. The body of students then got quiet when the announcements begin. "Hello, thank you all for waiting!" The student announcer began. "The grade results are in, and I know you all been anxiously waiting."

Asuna, Negi, and the others tensed in anticipation. Harry crossed his arms and watched this calmly. "The average for second year is 73.4! Now, let's unveil the class grades! "First places goes to…..2nd Year Class F! Good job!"

The girls in Class 2-A groaned in disappointment at this. "Oh man, that bites." Makie groaned.

"Well, maybe we got seconds place." Fei Ku suggested.

Their hopes were dashed with the next reveal. "2nd place goes to….2nd Year Class S!"

The reveals continued from their, from third to fifth to eleventh place. None of those titles were awarded to Class 2-A, and the girls, along with Negi and Harry, began to feel their hope diminish.

Fei Ku grinned nervously. "Well, at least we're on the same boat, right?"

"Yeah, and it's name is Titanic." Yue retorted, her eyes still on the screen.

As they all continued watching nervously, Asuna glanced at Harry and Negi guiltily. The former looked resigned while the latter have a nervous look. ' _Was it a mistake to throw that book away?'_ Asuna couldn't help but wonder. ' _But I didn't have a choice….'_

"And next, the second-last class…." At the announcer's words, the group tensed, all of them praying for their name to be called.

"Class K, with an average of 69.5! Please try harder this time!"

The group was silent, processing what they just heard. When they finally did, the girls shouted. "We're….last?!"

After a moment of shocked silence, Harry and Negi silently left the building.

(Outside)

Soon after the two left, the young teen and young boy began gathering their stuff. Harry was the first to finish, and the boy-who-lived is sitting on the stairs leading to the doors, looking up in the sky. Hedwig is up in said sky, flying around as they waited for Negi.

"So this is it, huh? My last day at Mahora," Harry muttered to himself. Well, it's not like he would be able to stay permanently. He never had a friend, or a family, or even a home for so long. To him, it's a miracle he's able to stay at Mahora for nearly two years.

He'll just travel around again. At least Hedwig will be with him the entire time.

He heard footsteps from behind him, and looked to see Negi behind him, packed and ready to go. "You ready, Negi?" Harry asked, deciding to speak in english.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm ready Harry." Negi said, also speaking in english. The two then began walking to the station, after Harry called Hedwig back to him.

During the walk, Negi decided to ask him this. "So where are you going to go now, Harry?"

The boy-who-lived sighed. "I'll probably just travel around, again." Harry said. "After all, I don't have any place where I can call home."

"Maybe you can come over at Wales?" Negi suggested. "Meet my sister, and maybe live with us. I'm sure we shouldn't."

"I can visit. Staying over, however, I'm gonna think about first." Harry answered.

Negi smiled. "I'm glad! My sister is incredibly kind, I'm sure you'll like her. And I'm sure she'll like you to."

"If she was the one who raised you, I can imagine." Harry said, smiling as well. That got a bashful blush from the redheaded ten year old.

Soon, the two mages got close to the train station. "Even though though the girls ended up failing….I'm very proud of them." Negi told Harry. "They all did their very best."

"That, they did." Harry agreed. "Even if it was at the last minute, all of them tried hard to get good grades. That's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, it is." Negi then looked down. "I just wish it didn't resulted in taking away your home…."

The young boy then felt a hand on his head. That caused him to look up, to see Harry smiling down at him. "Don't blame yourself, Negi. We both did everything we could. Guess it just wasn't enough." The boy-who-lived then faced forward. "And don't about me. I'll be alright."

Negi nodded, a small smile on his face. As they purchased their tickets to Shinjuku, a familiar voice called out to them. The two looked to see Asuna behind them.

"I'm….I'm really sorry!" She cried out. "It was all because of us! Because we failed that final exam! Because I threw away that stupid book, I…."

"No, don't blame yourself for this Asuna." Negi said to her softly. "It's no one's fault."

"Negi, Harry…."

"Remember that it was me who told you to throw the book away. I has the one that gave you the ultimatum to do it." Harry reminded her. "It wasn't right to use a magic book to pass the exam, anyway. In the end, we just couldn't pull those grades up."

Harry looked down sadly. "Tell everyone I said thank you, for everything…..as well as goodbye. The last two years have been the best ones I had."

"Give them my thanks as well, Asuna." Negi spoke up softly. "While it hasn't been as long as Harry-san, it has been fun. And thank you, for trying so hard, especially you five."

"W-Wait a minute! The two of you are just gonna leave, just like that?!" Asuna cried out. "Negi, don't you wanna become a maji….whatever! Don't you wanna find your father, 'The Thousands Master'?! And Harry, you've been here for almost two years now! Are you really just gonna leave like this?!"

As she spoke, the English boys felt turmoil grow within them. Eventually, they began to run to the train. "G-Goodbye!" Negi called out.

"H-Hey!" Letting out a curse, Asuna jumped over the gate and grabbed them both from behind, much to their surprise. "You idiots! I told you not to go!"

"From the start, I was angry at you for doing nothing but stupid, childish things, Negi!" Asuna continued. "But the one thing I admired you for was having a clear goal and trying so hard to achieve! I'm not gonna let you fail! And Harry….this is your home now! All of us care about you too much to let you leave! We're not gonna let grades take that away from you!"

The boy and the teen stare at her in shock. "Asuna…." The two of them muttered in shock.

"Harry-kun!"

"Negi-kun!"

They were broke out of their stupor when they heard the other girls calling out to them. Asuna, Harry, and Negi looked behind to see the Baka Rangers, Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna running up to them.

"Everyone?!" The three cried out in surprise. The girls soon caught up with them and surrounded the two boys.

"That was mean of you two, leaving like that without saying anything!" Makie exclaimed.

Konoka was the next one to speak. "Let's talk to the headmaster one more time, ok Negi-kun? Harry-kun?"

"Yeah, the punishment is way too harsh for the two of you, especially Harry-kun!" Makie stated.

"Let take the test again-Aru!" Fei Ku declared.

"It's not fair to fire our new teacher for not doing good on the first try." Kaede said. "Especially if one of the penalties if leaving Mahora for good."

Harry and Negi looked at the girls in shock at all this. Before they could protest, another voice popped in. "Hohoho, you called?" They looked up to see none other than the headmaster.

"Headmaster?!"

"I must apologize to the two of you," The principal said apologetically. "I has the one who graded the late-comers….and completely forgot to add them up with the rest of 2-A." That shocked the group.

"Eh?" Negi cried out.

"What the hell?!" The girls cried out.

"Seriously, old man?!" Harry cried out in frustration. Did that fall in library island cause him to hit his head?

"Wait, then does that mean the marks for the eight of us hasn't been entered in yet?" Konoka asked in realization.

"Then maybe 2-A isn't the lowest class?" Haruna said hopefully.

"All right then, let me announce the grades for all of you." The headmaster then pulled out the graded papers. "For Sasaki Makie, you have a grade of 76. Well done."

"Really?! No way, a 76!" Makie exclaimed excitingly.

"For Ku Fei, 73, and Nagase Kaede, 77. The two of you been working hard as well." Fei Ku cheered excitingly while Kaede gain a big smile on her face. "For Ayase Yue, 83. Better than normal, I see." Yue gain a small smile at that.

"Saotome Haruna, 81. Miyazaki Nodoka, 95. Konoka, 91." That girls smiled and/or cheered happily at this. "And finally, Kagurazaka Asuna….81! Well done, Asuna-chan!"

That stunned Asuna for a moment. "T-Then…." Slowly, a smile entered her lip.

"After putting in the grades, the average in your class in over 81 points." Headmaster Konoemon informed them. "So that means, Class 2-A is the top class."

"Alright!" The girls cheered in victory.

Negi, meanwhile, was stunned beyond belief at this. Harry was somewhat better, and managed to grasp what happened. "Wow." A smile lit up on Harry's face. "Look like we didn't need that magic book after all."

"Oh, you mean this?" The old man held up said book in front of them, much to the shock of the group. "There's no way something like this would make you smarter. Class 2-A got in first place because of your own natural abilities."

' _Then….does that mean….the headmaster set up the entire thing?'_ Negi thought in shock. Harry, already knowing that, wasn't so shock.

"The final test was to see if the two of you could act like teachers, even in life-and-death situations." The headmaster explained. "And after everything that has happened, I can clearly see that the two of you are qualified as teachers!"

A happy slowly lit up on Negi's face. Asuna grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good for you, Negi. I'm looking forward to having the two of you teach next term!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Looking forward to it, as well!"

"Y-Yes! Me too!" Negi agreed.

The girls then began celebrating, with Kaede and Haruna glomping Harry, much to the teen boy's embarrassmen, while Makie and Fei Ku began throwing Negi up in the air, much to the boy's shock.

Thus began Harry's and Negi's role as official teachers.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And with it, come the conclusion of the library arc. We will now start Evangeline's arc (Well, after Chizuru's chapter, Ayaka's chapter, and the whole partner fiasco). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Spring Break

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we have the start of Spring Break for Class 2-A, along with their magical teachers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Any ideas as to how to integrate Harry into the chapter where Negi tells Asuna about mages having partners, that being turned into a rumor of him being a prince, and Negi finding out about Konoka having marriage interviews? If you do, let me know on the review or PM me if you want.**

 **Negi's Harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Makie, Fei Ku, Fuka, Fumika, Sakurako, Anya  
Harry's Harem: Asuna, Chizuru, Chisame, Chao, Kaede, Akira, Haruna, Kazumi, Mana, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Yuuna, Ako, Sao, Setsuna, Konoka, Madoka, Zazie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 10: Spring Break

Today is the day of the closing ceremony. The day second year ends for Class 2-A. The day both Harry and Negi officially become teachers.

As usual, the girls and Negi are running to school, though none of them are late, many of them full of their usual energy. "What a nice day!" Negi stated happily to Asuna and Konoka. "The perfect weather for a closing ceremony!"

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka soon saw Fei Ku and Makie. "Morning, Negi-kun!" Makie greeted.

"Nihao!" Was Fei Ku's greeting.

"Good morning!" Negi greeted back.

The soon ran into Sakurako. "Good morning, Negi-kun!"

"Good morning, Sakurako-san!" Negi responded back.

The running group then passed Chisame, who was one of the few who was actually walking to school. "Good morning, uh, Hasegawa-san!" The glasses wearing girl merely glanced at him from her book, not bothering to greet him back.

"Wow! He even remembers someone as boring as Chisame-san!" Sakurako said, pissiing off Chisame slightly. "What a teacher!"

"Ah, no…."

Chisame let out a breathe as they were out of sight and hearing range. "Sheesh, they're not even late. Why are they running?" She sighed. "Damn brats…."

"You do realize your the same age as said 'brats', right?" Chisame glanced to the side to see Harry walking beside her. "Morning, Chisame-san."

"Morning, Harry-sensei." Chisame greeted back, a small smile on her face. Harry was actually a normal person compared to her classmates, and did accept that her class is weird. "You aren't gonna be running with them, helping the brat keep them in line?"

Harry shrugged. "Decided to take it easy and walk." Was his answer. "And Negi's getting better, despite the obvious age issue." He looked at her with a small frown. "Speaking of which,are you taking it okay?"

"I'll manage," Chisame sighed. "So long as none of them pisses me off." Harry made a mental note to keep an eye on her, in case she get too much stress.

Also a mental note to never introduce her to the magical world. Who knows how she'll react?

Soon, everyone got to school and gathered at the entrance hall. There, the headmaster, Harry, and Negi are standing on top of a podium. "Everyone, please allow me to introduce you to someone." Headmaster Konoemon started. "From the new year onwards, they will be an official teacher at the main campus English Department. Please welcome, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Negi Springfield!"

Chisame's eyes widen in complete disbelief. ' _Wh-What….?!'_

(Class 2-A)

"And so, we hope to see you all next year!" Harry and Negi said simultaneously, the former calmly while the latter sounded eager. The girls, in response, let out several cheers, while Makie is holding out the top of the year trophy.

Ayaka then spoke up. "This victory for Class 2-A will be remembered for years to come! I am proud to be class president for Class 2-A!" She then knelt down to Harry and Negi, and took Negi's hand. "Harry-sensei, Negi-sensei, please continue to look after us!"

Negi was a bit bewildered while Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ayaka, you can stop kneeling." Harry told her.

"Let's all celebrate having our new teachers!" Fuka cheered, which was met with several more cheers. All the while, Chisame was at her seat, mentally banging her head at how the class is acting.

' _How on earth did I end up in this class?'_ Chisame mentally whined, slightly shaking in frustration. ' _Why didn't I end up in a normal class?'_

Negi noticed her shaking. "Hasegawa-san, are you alright? Are you cold?" He asked in concern.

"No, not really…." She answered, her voice a bit strained. She then got up from her seat. "I've got a stomach ache. I'm going back to my dorm."

"Wait, Chisame-sa-" Harry put a hand on Negi's shoulder, stopping the boy from pursuing her.

"Don't worry about Chisame," Harry reassured him. "I'll speak to her later." Negi nodded, though he still looked concern.

(With Chisame)

The glasses wearing girl marched away from the school, grumbling to herself all the while. "Class 2-A is just too damn weird." She said to herself. "There, we have the biggest bunch of kindergartners in Mahora. And also….what the hell is with the robot?!"

"And to top off all the strangeness, is a kid way too young to be a teacher, along with one our age!" She let small scream in frustration. "This suck! Where did my normal life go?!"

"It could be worse." Chisame turned around to see Harry walking over to her. "Your teacher could've been a professional assassin or you could've have a deranged psychopath as your principal."

"...You're probably right." Chisame sighed. It's probably better for her to not jinx it. "Anyway, what do you want, Harry-sensei?"

"Just to check on you." Harry said with a shrug. "Negi actually bought the stomach ache thing, and wanted to give you a medicine to help with that. I told him that I'll check on you."

"...And he's suppose to be a teacher?" Chisame couldn't help but ask. Harry let out a chuckle.

"He is still just a kid." Harry said to her. "Still, he's growing into a good teacher. And whenever he needs help, I'm there beside him. I'm one of the few who can control that class."

"Ain't that the truth?" Chisame grumbled. "It's one of the reason I'm tolerant with you as a teacher. You can actually control the craziness, and you proved yourself a pretty good teacher, even before taking the job."

Harry laughed sheepishly at that. "Thanks." He then went back to the main subject. "I know this is far from your comfort zone, but try to tolerate Negi too. The kid is trying his best."

Chisame let out a sigh. "I'll try, sensei." She relented.

"That all I ask." Harry said. He then went on the next topic. "And Chisame, Negi wants to know if you can join us at the party. He wants everyone in class 2-A to join."

"Harry, you and I both know that I try to distance myself from the distance that is Class 2-A." Chisame deadpanned. That caused Harry to let out a sigh.

"I know our classmates aren't the most normal group of girls, but they're still your classmates, and are good people." Harry told her. "You can at least try to make friends with them."

"...I'll think about it." Chisame finally said. "For now, there's something I need to." With that, she left.

As she left, Harry crossed his arms and look up the sky. To be honest, Harry didn't have any good opinion on the girls, at first. Her desire for normalcy, her attitude towards her classmates, it reminds him too much of his relatives.

Eventually though, with some helpful words from Shizune, he stopped comparing her to his relatives and saw some differences she has from them. While abnormal things freak her out, she doesn't despise them. It just the fact that no one else see these things as abnormal that cause her to freak out. And probably some self-esteem issues.

Still, there are times he had to remind himself that she isn't his relatives. That she isn't the Dursleys. Otherwise, he not sure what he would do around her.

"Harry-san!" Harry turned to see Negi running up to him. "Have you catched up with Chisame-san? Is she feeling any better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's better Negi." The boy sighed in relief.

"That's good." He then gain a curious look. "Will she be at the party?"

"She said that she'll think about it." Harry said. Then he sighed. "But knowing her, she'll probably stay in her dorm for the rest of the day."

"Oh. I see." Negi looked down for a moment before looking back up in determination. "Can I talk to her? Maybe see if I can persuade her some more?"

Harry could see the determination his eyes. He can tell it the same as his own stubbornness. "Alright, you can try." Harry agreed. "But don't try to push her too much, okay?"

"Got it!" WIth that, the child teacher ran to Mahora's dormitory. Harry chuckled before going to the direction of where the party will be at.

He has a feeling that Negi will convince Chisame to go. If he could make Asuna warm up to him, then he should be able to wear out Chisame into going.

(Party)

"Hey, Harry!" Konoka greeted cheerfully, with Asuna by her side. Harry waved back as he got up the hill. "Where's Negi at?"

"He went to try and convince Chisame to come join us." Harry told him.

Asuna rolled his eyes. "Damn brat can't mind his own business."

"You know how kids are, Asuna." Harry said, smirking. "Always nosy."

"And that's one of the reason I hate them."

"Though you seem to bond with Negi." Konoka pointed out with a mischievous smile. That earned a small blush from the orange-haired girl.

"S-So what? I just got used to the brat, that's all!" Asuna denied. Harry smirked as Konoka started teasing their friend more.

While Asuna doesn't have a crush on the little guy, like a few in the class do, she is caring more and more about him. No matter how much she denies it, Negi manage to worm his way into her heart.

Before he could say anything else to them, they heard Negi calling out. The three turned to see the red-headed boy running towards all of them, with a girl in a bunny suit.

' _...Wait, what?'_ It took a moment for Harry to process what he saw before cleaning his glasses and putting them back on, checking to see if he's seeing correctly. ' _Is that….Chisame?'_

His thought were interrupted when Negi spoke again. "Sorry we're late!"

"At least let me change, you idiot!"

Soon enough, the two got towards the group, and once he got a closer look, Harry confirmed to himself that it is, indeed, Chisame. The girls, however, didn't came to that conclusion and was wondering who she was.

"Huh? Who's that girl?"

"She's really cute!"

"Is that Negi's secret girlfriend?"

Chisame began blushing at all the attention she's getting. She blushed even more when she saw Harry looking at her, with slight disbelief.

"...I'm not gonna bother asking why you're wearing that." The mage deadpanned. It's not like it's the weirdest thing he've seen in his life. Then he smiled. "But it's nice to see that you got some sort of hobby."

Then his smiled turned sheepish. "I have to say, almost didn't recognize you without your glasses. You look really cute without them." Chisame went beet red at his compliment.

"Hey, sensei! I need my glasses back after all!" Without another word, she frantically snatched back the glasses from Negi.

At the same time, the wind caused some dust to get up in his nose.

Asuna's and Harry's eyes widen when they saw Negi about to sneeze. Before Harry could get Chisame's out of the line of fire, the boy sneezed.

Which resulted in Chisame losing almost every stitch of clothing.

The whole area was silent, as everyone tried to process what just happened. Chisame herself is looking at herself, shocked that her clothes has been blown away. ' _Wh-...What the-?'_

"Wait, is that Hasegawa-san?"

"It is her!"

"Such a cool trick!"

"Chisame-chan is a hentai!"

"N-No! I don't know any girl by the name!" Chisame cried, running away and trying to cover herself. All the while, Negi waved his hands pitifully towards the chaos.

Asuna sighed. "Damn it, Negi."

"At least it's not our clothes." Harry sighed with her, conjuring some clothes for Chisame. No one is focused on them, so he might as well help out the poor girl.

And make sure she doesn't decide to kill Negi.

(Few days later)

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-bouzo!"

"Negi! Are you there?"

A few days after Spring Break started, Harry, Asuna, and Konoka decided to show Negi around the area. After all, Mahora is a big area, so it would better to give the little guy a tour.

But unfortunately, they ended up losing him. "Geez, what is with that guy?" Asuna sighed. "We said we show him around the school, but then next thing we know, he disappeared!"

"Well, the school is a pretty big place." Konoka offered. "Maybe he got lost?"

"That's possible." Harry agreed.

Asuna let out another sigh. "I guess there's no helping it." She then spotted Kazumi Asakura nearby. "Ah, Asakura! I need you to broadcast something!"

"Oh?" Kazumi raised an eyebrow. "Was is it?"

"A lost child." The orange-haired girl simply put. "Negi. Tell him that we're waiting at the observation deck." That got a small snicker from both Harry and Kazumi, as well as a giggle from Konoka.

"Ok then, I'll go broadcast that write away." With that, the aspiring news reporter went to put in a lost child broadcast. As she did, Harry let out some more small laughter.

"That is cruel, Asuna."

"Hey, I needed to find him as soon as possible." Asuna defended herself. "It's his fault for getting lost."

As soon as they got to the deck, the broadcast was made. Next thing after that, Negi came running towards them, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Asuna, that was really mean."

"I know, sorry. Sorry." Asuna placated the boy.

Meanwhile, Harry and Konoka went towards the rails, where a good view of Mahora is at. "Negi, come take a look!" Konoka told him.

The boy, along with Asuna, came over to get a view of all of Mahora. The view caused him to gasp in amazement. "Th-This is amazing!"

What he seeing is all the buildings residing in Mahora, from the dorms, all the way to Mahora. "The view out here is beautiful!"

"Sure is." Harry agreed, enjoying the feeling of the breeze. "Never got tired of looking up over here."

Konoka and Asuna than began giving a summary of the area, at the least the places they know about. Since they're only middle schoolers, they don't know every area at Mahora.

As they finished, Harry spotted something flying towards them. It didn't take him long to figure out what it is. "Hedwig?"

"Hedwig is flying over here?" Konoka asked. The name caused Asuna to stiffen.

Sure enough, the snowy white owl came over to Harry and landed on the rail. "Hey, Hedwig." Harry greeted, rubbing her on top of her head. The owl responded to the treatment by inclining her head into his hands more. "Something you need, girl?"

The owl hooted, knowing not to talk in front of Konoka nor Asuna (yet), and held out a letter. "A letter, huh?" Pulling the message off from her, Harry went to read it.

As he did, Konoka went to pet Hedwig. "Hey, Hedwig." Konoka cooed, petting the owl eagerly. Hedwig enjoyed the treatment being given to her. "It's been awhile since I saw you. Hey Asuna, wanna pet her?"

"No thank you." Asuna said sourly, giving Hedwig a glare. The familiar merely responded in kind.

The relationship didn't started out on a good note. When Asuna first attempted to get Harry's mail, as part of her duty as the newspaper deliverer, the owl attacked her, until she let go of his mail. Meaningless to say, the bird and the human gain a hostile relationship towards one another.

"Hey, guys?" Harry spoke up, gaining their attention. "I have to go. The principal wants to speak to me about something."

"Okay. We can show Negi Mahora whi-" Konoka's phone suddenly rang, causing her to check it. "Oh. My grandfather contacted me too. There's something Asuna and I need to take care of."

"Seriously?" Asuna groaned.

"Ah, then please go everyone!" Negi told them. "I can travel by myself."

The three looked concern for the boy. "But by yourself, Negi-kun…."

"Hey, you guys! What-cha doing?" All four of them turned to Fuka and Fumika running towards them.

"Ah! The Narutakis!" Konoka noticed. "Hello!"

"Yo!" Fuuka greeted.

"Perfect timing you guys." Asuna stated. "Can the two of you show Negi around while we're gone?"

The sisters gave nods and noises of confirmation. "Don't worry! We can show Negi around!" Fumika confirmed verbally.

"Yeah! Just leave it to the strolling club!" With that, the two sisters took Negi with them while Asuna, Konoka, and Harry went to do their errands.

(Principal Office)

It didn't take him long to get to the middle school, thanks to his broom. Once he got there, he immediately over to the principal office. Waiting for him was Principal Konoemon.

"Hello Principal Konoemon." Harry greeted as he got into the room. "What did you need me for?"

"Straight to the point, I see." Konoemon mused. "Well then, to start it off….it's about Evangeline." Harry narrowed his eyes at this.

He's not oblivious to what Evangeline is. A shinso vampire, with a six million bounty on her head, confined within the grounds of Mahora Academy by the Thousands Master. Evangeline is also aware of his legend as the Boy-Who-Lived, and as the one who defeated Voldemort.

When he became aware that was in the same area as the legendary vampire, he was tense around her. She was known to have killed several people throughout her life, and was a dark mage. Due to her infamous reputation, he's ready to fight her whenever needs be.

Evangeline, at the meantime, was indifferent to him at first. But eventually, it came to a point where there are times she would tease him and try to push his buttons, and other times she would be annoyed or angry with him. He doesn't understand why, though.

"What about Evangeline, sir?"

"As you already know, she was sealed at the grounds of Mahora Academy by Negi's father, the Thousands Master." Konoemon told him. "But what I didn't tell you is that the only way she can get out of the area is to suck his blood."

It didn't take Harry long to figure out the implication. "Do you think she would go after, Negi?"

"Probably so." Konoemon confirmed with a nod. "And the amount of blood needed would kill the boy. Since you and Negi are going be official teachers from now, I want to watch her carefully, and be more alert in your nightly patrol. Watch over Negi, as well."

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a nod. "Will any of the teachers help out?"

"If the need arises, yes." The principal answered. "But I have faith that you're able to handle Evangeline."

"If Evangeline didn't have her powers sealed up, I would've said that you were putting too much faith in me." Harry remarked a bit dryly. "Is that all, principal?"

"Yes, that is all. You may go now Harry." With a nod in thanks, Harry left the principal office.

So there's a big chance Evangeline will attack Negi. It means that she might target the other students as well. Look like he'll need to be more alert in his patrol, like the principal told him. Be ready for a fight.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, how can I integrate Harry into the chapter, "Negi-sensei is Getting Married!"? If you have any ideas, let me know please. Next up should be the start of the Evangeline arc. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rumors of Marriage

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry's gonna be dealing with the rumors of him being in nobility, as well as the beginning of Evangeline's Arc. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 11: Rumors of Marriage

(Asuna's dorm)

"Alright Neg, what's this partner thing she's talking about? A girlfriend? Pretty bold for a brat like you!"

"No, no, you got it all wrong!"

After Negi finished helping Konoka with the chores, and Asuna finished her newspaper run, the orange-haired girl gave Negi his mail from his sister. After a bit of scolding from Asuna for being careless, the child teacher opened up the letter, with an video image of Nekane popping up, speaking to him.

The letter consisted of her congratulating Negi for becoming a full teacher, as well as asking if he's doing okay. Near the end, she mentioned if he's finding a partner yet.

After getting out of the headlock, Negi explained what a "partner" is. "There's a legend among the world of mages, a story about the savior of the world, who had a knight protect and assist her." He began explaining. "And in accordance to the story, mages go out in society to work takes a partner with them. It's important for any mage to pick a partner to work with them."

Asuna thought about that for a moment. "A partner, huh?" She mused outloud. "So does that mean you have to get girls as partners?"

"Well, yes." Negi confirmed. "A male mage usually have a beautiful girl as partner, while a female mage have a handsome men. And these days, it's popular to get married with those partners…."

That caused Asuna to start pulling on his cheeks. "So it is like a girlfriend, huh?" Asuna questioned teasingly. "And Harry have to find a partner as well?"

"Yes." Negi said, rubbing his cheeks after Asuna let go. "Especially since he and his family are considered nobles at his home. One of the most well known and popular nobles."

"Seriously?" Asuna questioned in shock, mouth agape. She didn't know Harry was a noble!

Before Negi or Asuna could say anything else, another voice popped in. "I see, then." The two and slowly turned their head to see Konoka smiling down at them. "So Negi-kun and Harry-kun are actually here to get a girlfriend?"

The two yelped in shock and jumped away. "K-Konoka-san!" Negi stuttered in shock. "How much did you hear?"

"Mm, something about marriage and royalty." Konoka teased.

Outside the room, Fuku and Fumika listened in on the conversation. "Did you hear that, Fumika?" Fuka asked her sister.

"Yeah, I did!" Fumika confirmed. The twins then sneaked away from the scene as Negi and Asuna tried to explain to Konoka what she heard.

The first destination Fuka and Fumika reached was the cafe. "Everyone! We found out that Negi and Harry-sensei are here at Japan to find a partner!"

That gained the girls' attentions fast. "W-What did you say?!" Ayaka demanded.

"Negi-sensei and Harry-sensei is looking for a partner?!" Kazumi asked eagerly.

The rumors began spreading across the dorm rooms, the baths, and other ares. And in the time-span of fifteen minutes, the rumors about Harry and Negi being royalty spread throughout the dormitories.

(With Harry)

After cleaning up his room, and making a few preparations for class with Hedwig, Harry decided to talk a walk. Instead of wearing his usual black suit, he put on a dark green polo shirt and black jeans.

"The principal said that Evangeline will attack." Harry murmured to himself. "But when? Could it be tonight, right before school starts? Or after?" He let out a sigh. Regardless, he can't let his guard down.

Harry looked up in the sky. "I wonder where Negi is now." He mused to himself. "I should probably talk to him about classes, tomorrow."

Just as he said that, loud footsteps and shouts of his name entered his ears. Dreading the source, he slowly turned around to where the noise is coming.

"Harry-kun!"

"Please make your wife, Harry-kun!"

"Me too, me too, Lord Harry!"

And it was none other than several of the girls of Class 2-A, who will soon be known as 3-A.

Harry's eyes widen as the girls surrounded. "What the-? What are you girls talking about?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're looking for a partner, right?" Kasumi questioned. "You and Negi are looking for a girlfriend?"

Harry's eyes widen at this. "Ho- Where did you girls here about this?!"

Unfortunately, that rattled them up even more. "So it's true that you're of nobility?!"

"Why haven't told any of us?!"

"Please make me your wife!"

Seeing no way to calm them down, Harry took the only option available. Running the hell out of there. "I have no idea what you girls are talking about!"

"He's running!"

"After him!"

As he ran, he turned to the corner of the building he's at. The girls followed in pursuit to see….nothing.

"He disappeared again!"

"Let's go search for him!" With the declaration from Haruna, the group of girls went another direction.

After a moment of silence, Harry took off the invisibility spell placed on him. "I should really make sure to take my invisibility cloak with me." Harry sighed to himself. Grabbing his broom from his pockets and enlarging, he got on and flew off. "I better go lay low somewhere. Wait until the girls calm down. At least until everyone calm down."

With that, he flew away from the scene, being careful not to get spotted by anybody.

But as he was flying, someone called out to him from behind him. "Harry?"

He turned to see Negi behind, flying on his staff. "Negi?" He called back, flying towards him. Once he got close enough, he stopped. "I'm guessing you're getting chase, too?"

"Yes!" Negi confirmed, anxious. "The girls were talking about me being a prince or something!"

Harry sighed. "Same. The ones chasing me were talking about me being a part of nobility."

"What should do?" The boy asked in panic.

Harry looked down from below. "For right now, we split up and hide. It'll be harder for the girls to find us if we're in one place."

"Got it." With an affirmative no from the child teacher, the two split off to hide. Harry went to the school, knowing that none of Class A will be there. Once he got close enough, and saw that he was in the clear, he landed and shrunk his broom.

"There." Harry said to himself, looking around for anyone nearby. "Now I just need to find a hiding spot here."

"Harry-kun?" The boy-who-lived turned around at the call of his name, to see Konoka, all dressed up in her kimono. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Harry retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be at your marriage interview?"

The girl rubbed her head sheepishly. "Yeah, I was….but I ran away in the middle of it." That earned a small sigh from Harry.

"Of course you did." Harry sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "We better go inside the school, then. I'm hiding as well."

Before she could inquire as to who he's hiding from, shouts started coming from outside the school building. The two turned to see several people, calling out for Konoka.

"Crap! This isn't good!" Grabbing his hand, Konoka pulled Harry with her and ran. "Let's get out here, Harry-kun!"

"Right behind you Konoka!"

(Classroom)

"You know, this is the tenth time this had happen, Konoka." Harry remarked. The two of them are hiding in one of the classrooms, after making sure no one was in here. "I would think your grandfather would have taken the hint."

"I would think so too." Konoka agreed, leaning on one of the desks. "But apparently, giving me marriage interviews became a hobby of is."

"A weird hobby, that's for sure." Harry snorted. He pretty sure Konoemon gone mental a little, due to his old age.

Konoka looked at him curiously. "So who are you running from?"

Harry sighed. "The girls." He answered. "Apparently, there are rumors spread around that Negi and I are royalty/nobility in our country, and that we're here to look for a partner."

That caused Konoka's eyes widen in realization. "Did someone else eavesdrop in that conversation?"

That got Harry's attention. "What do you mean?" He inquired. "What conversation?"

"Well, back in the dorms, Negi was telling Asuna that needed to find a partner. A girlfriend." Konoka told him. "He also said that you needed to find one as well. I guess someone else heard that too."

This time it was Harry that had his eyes widen in realization before letting out an annoyed sigh. He's going to have a talk to Negi about this, that's for sure. "So, are you looking for a partner?" She asked, a smile playing on her lip. "In that case, rather than grandfather's choices…."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him. "I rather have you about my partner." That earned a small blush from him. "So already so handsome, Harry. And you have the most amazing emerald eyes….."

"K-Konoka," Harry let out a sigh. "Don't tease me like that. It's bad enough with Haruna and Kazumi."

The girl pouted and let go of him. "Aw, but it's fun, making you blush." Though in truth, she does have a small crush on her black haired friend. His friendly nature, good looks, and the mature way he hold himself caused her to be attracted to him, like many of the other girls.

Harry rolled his eyes before moving towards the door. "Let's keep an eye out for anyone looking for us. It'll give us a head start for when we run." He let out a sigh. "Hopefully, Negi found a good hiding spot. I doubt the little guy could handle the girls by himself."

"Yeah. Asuna would probably had to pull him out of that mess." Konoka giggled. "Speaking of which, their relationship has been improving lately, hasn't it?"

"Negi and Asuna, you mean?" Harry asked, getting his focus off the hallway for right now. "Yeah, ever since the exams, their relationship has improved. Asuna actually looked happy to have him around at times."

"Definitely." Konoka agreed. Her smile turned soft. "And happy to have him around, too. Ever since he came, we've gain a cute little brother."

That gain a smile from Harry's face. He could tell that Konoka is fond of Negi. The young redhead is starting to grow on everyone, even those like Chisame or Asuna. And he couldn't help but see the little guy as a little brother as well, sometimes.

His thoughts was stopped when the door suddenly slid open, and as he started turning around, the person who entered in the classroom ran right into him. And caused him to fall on Konoka.

"Wah!"

"Ah!"

"Kya!"

The sound of humans hitting the floor resonated inside the room.

Harry groaned as he stood himself up with his hands. When he opened his eyes, he was met face to face with a blushing Konoka. "Um, Harry-kun…."

It didn't take him long to realize what position they are in. Harry is draped right on top of Konoka, his face close to hers, and their legs entangled together. A blush immediately hit his face.

Before he could say or do anything, another voice spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, Konoka-san! Harry-san!" The two turned to see Negi behind them, who'd stood himself on his hands and knees. "I didn't mean to run into the two of you!"

"What were you running from anyway?" Harry asked as he flipped himself off of Konoka, the blush still on his face. Then it clicked in his mind. "Please don't tell me the girls spotted you?"

As to answer his question, several of the girls that was either chasing Harry or Negi, along with a couple of men in suits, entered through the door.

"Lord Harry!"

"Prince Negi!"

"We found them!"

"Konoka-ouja-sama!"

Harry was barely able to settle down the group of girls, along with giving Konoka a chance to escape.

(Next Day)

After settling down the girls, Harry told all the girls that neither he nor Negi are looking for a girlfriend yet. While it took him a bit of time, he manage to convince the girls to drop the subject.

After that, he and Negi took the time to think of preparations for tomorrow. Next was some resting time for the remainder of the day, before going out for his daily patrol at night time, mainly around the school building itself.

Now, both Negi and Harry are in the newly dubbed class 3-A, with most of the class cheering for the two teachers. ' _Never a dull moment with these, girls.'_ Harry thought to himself, both dryly and fondly.

"Hello once again, girls." Harry began for both him and Negi. "From this point on, the two of us are formal teachers for third year, Class A."

"We'll be teaching all of you from here until next March." The younger teacher continued. "It will be a pleasure to teach you all."

Once again, the class erupted with cheers, with cries of "Yes!" and "Please take care of us!" going around. Harry and Negi couldn't help but smile at this, with the latter observing all the girls here.

"It looks like there's plenty of students I haven't talked to yet." Negi noted quietly to Harry. "I'll have to make sure to get the time to know them."

"Good idea." Harry agreed with a nod. "I'll try to make some time for you to introduce them."

"Thank you, Harry-san." Negi said happily. But his demeanor quickly turned to quiet alarm when he noticed someone's gaze aimed at him. "Eh?"

Turning to where the gaze is coming from, he saw that it was Evangeline that was looking, with a piercing look in her eyes that made Negi nervous. Harry quickly noticed the change in demeanor. "Negi, you okay?"

The boy-who-lived turned to what Negi is looking. In response, Evangeline looked away from them. But it didn't stop Harry from getting suspicious. ' _What are you thinking right now, Evangeline….'_

"That girl…." Negi murmured, picking up and opening his roster. "Evangeline, A.K. McDowell? What an odd name, for someone japanese."

"That's because she wasn't from Japan, at first." Harry told Negi quietly. "She's from England, like us. She's also a….troubled girl, for lack of better words."

"Yes, Takamachi mentioned this on here." Negi said, looking at the note. "But how much trouble is she?"

"Very." Was Harry's response. "Unfortunately, we may see soon enough."

Before Negi could ask about that, Shizuna-sensei suddenly entered the room. "Negi-sensei, Harry-sensei, today is the school health checkup. Please tell everyone to prepare accordingly."

"Ah" Negi gasped in realization. "Understood, Shizuna-sensei!" He then turned to the class. "W-Well then, everyone. We're having a health check up, so….er, uh, everyone please prepare to take off your-"

Before he could finish, Harry covered his mouth and began dragging him out of here. "Come on, Negi. Let's go." As they left, the girls started teasing Negi, calling him "Ecchi".

Once they're out of the room, Harry let go of the blushing ten year old and let out a sigh. "You really need to watch your words, Negi."

"I know. I'm sorry." Negi said, both embarrassed and guilty.

Harry let out another sigh before smiling and ruffling the boy's hair. "Don't worry about it. You're still just a kid, after all."

Negi straightened his hair out as much as he could before asking Harry something. "Harry-san, what's your relationship with Evangeline?"

"Evangeline?" Harry thought for a moment if he should reveal that she's a vampire before dismissing the idea for now. It'll probably better to wait until there's no choice but to reveal that. "Well, we don't really get along all that well. Most of the time, we avoid one another."

"But why?" Negi asked curiously.

"It's….complicated…." Harry sighed. Before he could say anymore, a shout got both of their attention.

"Sensei!" The two turned to see Ako running over to the two of them, looking very frantic. "We've got a problem! It's Makie! She's…."

Before she could finish, the door abruptly opened, causing Negi and Harry to turned, to see all the class half-naked. "What?!" Asuna exclaimed, while both Negi and Harry blushed madly. "What happened to Makie?!"

"Waaaaah!"

"Everyone, get some clothes on, now!"

(Nurse Office)

Soon after everyone has gotten dress, several of the students, as well as Negi and Harry, gathered at the nurses office. There, they all saw Makie sleeping peacefully in one of the beds.

"What happened to Makie-san?" Negi asked nervously.

"All we know is that we found her asleep at Sakura Lane." Shizuna said. "We don't see any wounds on her."

"Sakura Lane….?" As the girls debated on what to do, Harry and Negi went over to Makie.

' _Damn it. Evangeline must've attacked while Setsuna was taking my place for patrols.'_ Harry cursed in his mind. He looked over the girl. ' _Like Shizuna said, no injuries. A bit pale, but nothing else, though there's a bit of magical energy on her'_

By the look on Negi's face, he must've realized the same thing as well. "Hey, Harry." Asuna called out, gaining the teen's attention. "What's wrong with Makie?"

Knowing he can't say anything about magic right now, he told her, "It isn't anything major, so don't worry."

"Harry-san is right. She's just a bit anemic." Negi spoke up, taking his eyes off Makie. "By the way, Asuna-san, I'm gonna be coming home late, so I won't be able to eat dinner."

"O….Ok…." Asuna said, clearly confused and slightly suspicious. She settled down a little when Harry gave her a look that says he'll explain later.

As all of them left the room and went back to class, Harry kept an eye on Negi. The determine look on his face tells them that Negi plans to confront Evangeline, by himself. He sighed. Great. Negi is just as reckless as he is.

But he'll make sure Negi is safe. Evangeline is not going to get her way, that, he's sure of.

 **And that's the end. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it felt underwhelming or anything like that, but I couldn't think on much to write. So, the next chapter will Negi's and Harry's first confrontation with Evangeline. What do you think should happen, with Harry in the story? Let me know on your reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Evangeline the Vampire

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was planning to finish and post this chapter one or two weeks ago, but due to my schedule, I could only fully focus on just one of my fics. Unfortunately, it would probably be like that for while, so expect slower updates (Though by now, you're probably expecting those). Again, sorry about that.**

 **So, let's get to the chapter. Here, Negi and Harry are going to fight against Evangeline, and you'll get a bigger taste of Harry's magical abilities. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Negima.**

Chapter 12: Evangeline the Vampire

Throughout most of the school time, Negi was lost in thought, causing Harry to do a majority of teaching, as well as snap him out of it from. It was something that concerned both Harry and Asuna, both of whom noticed the most out of the class.

After classes were over, Harry brought Setsuna and Mana to his side to talk with them privately about the attack from Evangeline. "I'm guessing the two of you already know that Evangeline was the one attacking?"

"We expected as much." Setsuna said, with Mana nodding in agreement. "I suppose you want our help in this?"

"Just make sure none of the other students see any spells being cast around." Harry requested. "Since Evangeline doesn't have her full power yet, I can probably handle her."

"You sure about that?" Mana questioned, crossing her arms. "We can still provide backup for you. I'll even do it free of charge."

That caused Harry to raise an eyebrow a bit. It's very rare when Mana offers do something without expecting pay. "Thanks for the offer Mana, but I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, I feel like Negi could use the experience of an actual fight."

Being a magister is not an easy job. You have to face off against different kind of monsters, both literal and figural. Face against people who won't play fair in a fight, or go easy on you. Evangeline especially qualifies as that kind of individual.

"Alright, if you say so." Mana shrugged. "Still, my offer still stands if you do need it."

"Make sure Konoka-sama get caught up in any of it." Setsune told him.

Harry gave Setsuna a reassuring smile. "No worries. I'll be sure that Konoka doesn't get harm in anyway." He knows how protective Setsuna is of Konoka, despite the distance she gave her.

It was something he's been trying to improve, by trying to coax Setsuna into talking with Konoka again. So far, there wasn't any results. He has the feeling that something major needs to be done in order for results to happen.

"Hey, Harry." The adolescent teacher turned his head to see Asuna walking over to him. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. Just give me a second, Asuna." He turned back to Mana and Setsuna. "I'll be counting on you two."

"Don't worry. This will be an easy job." Mana saiid. Setsuna nodded in agreement to this.

With that, Harry got up and followed Asuna out of the class. Once the two of them alone, Asuna turned with a frown on her face. "Alright, what's up with the brat? He's been spacing out all day, ever since we saw Makie unconscious."

That got a sigh from Harry. "I'm guessing that he at least suspect that Makie was attacked, by a mage."

"What?!" Asuna exclaimed, eyes wide. "Wait a minute, was she attacked….by a vampire?" Her class has been talking about a vampire in Sakura Lane, and she can't help but wonder if there was one.

After all, mages shouldn't have existed, and yet here she is now, being teached by two of them.

"Can't say for sure." Harry said, keeping what Evangeline is a secret for now. "But I know she was attacked. I sensed a trace of magic on her when we checked on her."

Asuna let out a small curse at that. But then, she realized something. "Do you think Negi would try to fight them by himself?"

"Possibly." Harry answered. But then he gave her a look of reassurance. "Don't worry, Asuna, I won't let him be off by himself. I'll make sure he doesn't try to go at it alone."

"Good." Asuna said with an approving. "Even if he's smart, he still just a kid. There's no way he could face a vampire by himself."

Harry couldn't but smile a little. Ever since the finals, and that crazy trip in Library Island, her relationship with Negi has improved by a lot. Their relationship is slowly progressing into that of an older sister and little brother. That'll be good, for both of them.

"Where is the brat, anyway?" Asuna asked, getting Harry out of his thoughts.

The young teacher thought about it for a moment. "Most likely, he'll be in his usual spot around the water fountain whenever something on his minds." He deduced. "I'll go there and talk to him myself, Asuna."

"Alright. Just make sure the brat doesn't do anything reckless." Asuna told him. Harry nodded, and with that, went on his way to find his fellow mage and teacher.

It didn't take him long to find him. Like he guessed, the young redhead is at the water fountain, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Here we go." Harry said to himself before walking over to Negi.

Once he was close, he tapped the boy in the head, getting Negi out of his thoughts. "You look deep in thought." Harry commented on. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Negi told him, giving a reassuring smile. "Just something minor thing, don't worry about it."

"And it has nothing to do with the magic you sensed on Makie?"

The young boy froze at that. "H-How did you-"

"You forget that I'm a mage to, Negi." Harry deadpanned. "And I know that you were able to sense it as well. Any decent mage could. Now, were you trying to hide the fact that she was possibly attacked, or that you noticed the bit of magic on her?"

Negi looked down in embarrassment. "Th-The latter…." Since Harry was a mage himself, he probably would've sensed the same thing he did. He thought he could play ignorant and try to find the attacker himself, but apparently, he was wrong.

"And why were trying to hide that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't trying to fight the attacker alone, were you?"

When Negi stayed silent and kept his eyes on the ground, Harry knew that what it was. He sighed. "Negi, you don't even know how strong the mage will be. Trying to do it by yourself would be foolish."

"But, in order to be a magister magi, I need to prove that I'm strong enough to handle things on my own." Negi argued. "And I didn't want you to get hurt, Harry-san."

"Negi, you're ten years old, there's no shame for asking for help." Harry chided him softly. "And while I'm grateful that you're concerned, I can handle myself. Besides, having two sets of eyes watching the students makes it easier to protect them issmart, don't you think?"

"You….have a good point." Negi said, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Harry-san…."

"You don't have to apologize, Negi." Harry reassured the boy, giving a comforting pat on the head. "Also, don't call me Harry-san, at least when we're alone. Harry is fine. We are both british boys here."

Negi nodded, albeit hesitantly. "O-Okay, Harry." Harry let out a slight chuckle at the hesitation. Despite knowing each other for weeks now, Negi seem to still hold that same admiration for him. Considering he's a kid, Harry isn't all that bother by bit like he usually is.

At least he's not invading his personal space, like the adults in Britain did the first time he visited the magical world.

"So, do you have any ideas on how to find and stop this mage?" Negi inquired.

Harry gave an affirmative nod to that. "Yeah. I can go on my daily patrol a little early, keep an eye out for anything suspicious, while you make sure everyone is at the dormitory." He gave Negi an earpiece. "If I see anything, or you notice any students that aren't there, we contact one another. Okay?"

"Okay." Negi nodded in agreement, looking very determined. "We'll make sure to catch the person responsible and keep our students safe."

Harry nodded. And with this, he could stop Evangeline from sucking Negi's blood.

(Night)

"I'm not scared, not scared, not scared." Nodoka said to herself as she walks through Sakura Lane. After separating from Haruna, Yue, Asuna, and Konoka, the shy bookworm had began walking towards Library Island to pick up something things. Unfortunately, she has to walk through Sakura Lane to get there. The place where the vampire is rumoured to be at, and where Makie was found at.

Now, she's doing all she can to convince herself that she's isn't scared..

"Not scared. No-" She stopped her chant when she heard rustling from behind her. "Eh?" Slowly turning around, she was met with a small, sinister looking figure on top of a headlight. Any notion of not being scared crumble at the sight.

"You are Miyazaki Nodoka, correct?" The figure spoke. "Sorry, but I'll be taking some of your blood." With that, she flew at her, causing the scared bluenette to scream in terror.

"Hold it right there!" The figure turn her head in surprise. Just as she did that, however, something slammed in her face and sent her flying away from Nodoka, who passed out in fear.

The vampire groaned in pain before looking up to see Harry, who's wearing a gray cloak and holding his staff, in front of the unconscious Nodoka, with Negi holding the girl. "Just what were you trying to do to my student?!" Negi demanded.

Harry, meanwhile, stayed silent, but his narrowed eyes shows how angry he is. He was glad that he took his invisibility cloak with him. Otherwise, he might have not been able to surprise Evangeline with that attack.

Evangeline held her aching face as she glared at Harry. "You nearly dislocated my jaw!"

"And you were about to suck someone's blood." Harry shot back. "Don't act like you have the moral high ground."

Negi, however, focused on the voice. "Wait a minute….I recognize that voice!" The boy realized. "Is that you, Evangeline-san?!"

The vampire smirked before taking off her hat, reveal her face. "A pleasure to meet you, sensei." Evangeline greeted. "Or should I say, Negi Springfield."

The boy's eyes widen in shock at his. "You're….you're a mage?!" Negi exclaimed in shock. "Why are you attacking people?!"

"Oh, Negi-sensei…." Evangeline chuckled evilly. "There are good mages in this world, and there are bad ones…."

' _Cliche much?'_ Harry thought dryly. Any dry thoughts were vanished, however, when he saw her throw several phylacteries at them. "Negi! Watch out!"

Seeing the phylacteries, Negi quickly created a deflecto spell, while Harry created a strong barrier from his hand. A blast of ice came from both attacks, which both English boys manage to block.

"He manage to block it…." Evangeline murmured with a smirk. "Just as I expected from the son of the Thousand's Master…."

She was caught by surprise, however, when Harry shot out from the smoke and leaped directly towards her, his staff inflamed and at the ready. Evangeline flew back, managing to dodge the fiery strike from him. But Harry, far from finished, cast chains of fire missiles at her.

Evangeline tsked at this. "And Potter is even stronger…." Speaking her keyword, she launched a chain of ice missiles to counteract the fire spell. When the two spells collided, an explosion and a column of smoke formed.

Both Harry and Negi covered their eyes, protecting themselves from the smoke. As Harry opened his eyes a little, he saw Evangeline disappearing into the smoke. "Come and get me, sensei. Hahaha…."

"Get back here, Evangeline!" Harry shouted. Despite his shout, however, the vampire disappeared. He let out a tsk, knowing that she's gone. "Damn it. She got away."

"We need to go after her!" Negi said urgently. He layed Nodoka on the floor before getting up and gripping his staff. "She can't get away!"

"I know, Negi." Harry agreed with him. His eyes then went to Nodoka. "But what about Nodoka? We can't leave her like this, after all." That question was answered when the two heard someone calling out to them. They turned to see Asuna and Konoka running up to them, concern and confusion written on their faces.

"Negi, Harry, what the heck is happening?" Asuna demanded for answers, as she and Konoka got close. "What's with all the smoke?" Her eyes then darted towards the unconscious Nodoka. "And what happened to Honya-chan?!"

"It was the attacker." Harry answered. "She tried to attack Nodoka, but Negi and I manage to interfere. Don't worry, Nodoka is only unconscious, not hurt."

"The attacker?" Konoka gasped. "You mean the vampire? The one that attacked Makie?"

"The same person, though I'm not sure if she's a vampire." Harry told her. "Bring Nodoka back to the dormitory, you two."

"Harry-san and I are going to catch the person responsible for this." Negi continued for Harry, getting prepared to run. "There's no need to worry, so please head home you two."

With that, the redheaded boy sped up in surprising speed. "Negi, wait up!" Harry called out before running after him, going just as fast.

Konoka sweatdropped at this. "They're so fast!"

(With Negi and Harry)

It didn't take long for Harry to catch up with Negi. Soon, the older boy is side by side with the younger one. "Negi, we need to stick together. Evangeline is not someone trifle with, and we need to work together to take her down."

The boy look at the older one curiously. "Did you know about her being a mage, Harry?" Negi questioned him.

Harry gave a small nod. "I did, some time after I've started living here. She never really attacked anybody until now."

"But why would she attack somebody?" Negi asked, trying to comprehend it. "Helping other people should be the work of all mages. There shouldn't be any bad ones!"

"Negi, you know about the story of Voldemort." Harry countered. "You know how evil he was. While I doubt he was human anymore, he was still a mage. Not all mages have the desire to serve and protect innocents, Negi."

The statement was hard to process for the young mage, and it showed on his face. Harry couldn't blame him for that. After all, he's only ten, a time that most kids are still naive of the reality of the world.

As Negi shook off his internal conflict, the two mages spotted the blonde vampire running. "There she is!"

Evangeline gave them a glance before jumping off the rail she was near. She then began flying away from the two of them. "She can fly without a staff or broom?" Negi gasped. "This is no ordinary mage."

"Understatement of the year, Negi." Not stopping, Harry jumped the rail as he grabbed his broom from his packets. As he free-falled, he enlarged his broom and then got on it before flying up and after the mage. Negi followed right after, getting on his staff as he jumped off the rail.

"Evangeline-san! Why are you doing this?!" Negi cried out to the girl as he and Harry catched up to her. "Even if I'm your teacher, this is unforgivable!"

His response was merely a sinister laugh. "Sensei, aren't you looking for him?" She asked, avoiding his question. "For the Thousand Masters?"

That caught the boy's full attention. She knows his father. "How do you know him?" He demanded, drawing Harry's attention towards the boy

"I have information about him!" Evangeline told him. "Catch me, and I'll tell you!"

"...Really?" Negi muttered under his breath.

Harry noticed his change of demeanor. "Negi, focus!" Harry barked at the boy. "She's trying to distract you! Get you off guard! Keep your focus on catching her!"

"Ah- right." Shaking his head, he began with a summoning spell. " _Summon!"_ The spell created several wind spirits around him. "Catch her, now!"

' _Eight summoned air elementals at the same….'_ Evangeline thought, as she prepared her own spells. ' _To think that such power belongs to an ten year old apprentice….' "Magic Archer!"_ She shot off more ice missiles to counter against the summons.

Harry tsked. Despite being powered down significantly, she still has a lot of power, not to mention centuries of knowledge. This isn't going to be easy. "Negi, you flank her side!" Harry ordered. "I'm gonna stay on her tail and try to catch up with her!"

"Got it!" Negi moved to the far side, like instructed, while Harry stayed on Evangeline's tail.

Evangeline turn her heads towards them. "C'mon, sensei! You won't be able to catch me like this!"

"We're just getting started, Evangeline. " _Magic Sphere!_ " Harry then cast several fireballs towards her. Evangeline responded by casting her ice missiles, which not only blocked Harry's spell, but also cause an explosion as well.

Negi, seeing a chance, flew into the smoke in high speed, and got right in front of Evangeline, surprising her. "I've got you now!"

"Think again." Before Negi could cast a spell, Evangeline shot down towards the ground, surprising the boy. Right before she could hit the ground, she straightened up and got out of her dive, flying a few feet from the ground. Harry, who was still right on her tail, followed after her. Negi, quickly getting out of his shock, went after them and followed the two from the far side.

As they followed her, Evangeline held out one hand towards Harry. " _Magic Archer!"_ Once again, she shot several ice missiles at him. Harry, not breaking from his target, dodged and flipped around the missiles, not once breaking his speed.

Evangeline tsked. "Potter not giving up. Guess I'll need to try something stronger." Muttering her keywords, she turned and held both her hands out. " _Magic Archer!"_ Several ice missiles was then launched, only to merge into one giant one.

Harry's eyes widen. But before he could move, the spell hit him directly, causing an explosion of icy mist to form around him. "Harry!" Negi shouted, extremely worried.

Evangeline grinned as she flew a bit higher from the ground. Look like her spell did the trick. "Potter is down now. Now I can get little Negi."

"Don't count on it, Evangeline." The vampire's eyes widen and quickly looked down to see Harry right under her, with one hand held right towards her. " _Magic Sphere!"_ Before she could get the chance to dodge, Harry shot a chain of fireballs, directly hitting her and causing her to get hurled up into the sky. "Negi, attack! Now!"

Negi, using this opportunity, flew towards her and get right in front of her. "It ends here!" He then cast several wind missiles, causing her to be launched at one of the buildings. Luckily for her, she manage to get her bearings and landed on her feet.

As Negi flew down to the building she's on, Harry flew up and landed right beside him. "Give up, Evangeline." Negi told her. "You can't beat us both. Just surrender and tell us why you're doing this, as well as everything you know about my father." Harry, meanwhile, stayed silent, narrowing his eyes at Evangeline. What is she up to? Why isn't she running, or fighting yet?

"And why should I tell you anything about your father?" Evangeline asked with her smirk. "Or should I call him the Thousand Master?"

Negi's eyes widen in shock at this. ' _H-How does she know….'_ Shaking his head, he spoke up once again. "A-Anyway, you have nowhere to run, and you're outnumber! You can't win this fight, so just give up!"

"Outnumber, huh?" Evangeline commented on, the smirk still on her face. "Then how about I even the odds?" Right as she said that, someone dropped down beside Evangeline, causing Negi and Harry to tense. "This should be a suitable partner for Harry-sensei."

The figure the charge at Harry, causing the older mage to raise his staff up. Just as he formed a barrier, the person punched it, pushing Harry back.

Harry gritted his teeth at the strength of the punch. "Chachamaru." Harry said, his voice strained. "I should've known you be nearby."

"Ch-Chachamaru-san?!" Negi exclaimed, looking at the green-haired robot student in shock.

The robot regarded both of them with a nod. "Greeting, Negi-sensei. Harry-sensei." She said, verbally greeting the two of them. "I must apologize, Harry-sensei, but master's orders are to hold you off while she deals with Negi-sensei." With that, she pulled back her other arm and punched the barrier with more force, breaking it and punching Harry directly in the face.

"Harry!" Negi cried out as the boy-who-lived flew a few feet away from them and landed on the ground. As Negi turned to the direction of Chachamaru and Harry, Evangeline suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Before Negi could react, Evangeline suddenly flipped him and sent him into the ground. "We're gonna have a chat while Chachamaru deals with Potter. _Ice Chains_!" Ice then the formed around his wrists, trapping the boy.

Harry groaned as he slowly stood up, holding his cheeks. His eyes widen when he saw Evangeline on top of Negi, as well as the struggling mage trapped in cuffs of ice. "Get off him, Evangeline!" Harry moved to help Negi, only dodge a punch from Chachamaru.

"Again, I am sorry Harry-sensei, but I cannot allow you to interfere." Chachamaru then proceed with her attack, causing Harry to focus on dodging and blocking her punches.

Evangeline chuckled evilly as she stared at Negi. "The day has finally come! I have waited for this day, ever since you arrive at this academy! I've yearned for it! Ever since you came here, I had to prepare myself, gain enough power to face both you and Harry. It's why I took the risk of attacking students and gathering their blood, both to gain enough power as well as lure you out. With this, I can finally remove the curse put on me!"

' _What's with villains and monologuing?'_ Harry couldn't help but think to himself as he continued defending himself. He thought it was just Voldemort and his followers that does, but it seems like Evangeline does it too.

"Eh? C-Curse?" Negi said nervously. "What curse?"

"Your father, one of the strongest mages whose named was feared even in the world of darkness, gave me this curse." Evangeline explained darkly. "He was the one who put me through this bitterness…."

She then gave Negi a angry, terrifying glare. "Ever since I was defeated by the Thousand Master, my powers has been sealed to the extent that I only have a little of it!" She told him angrily. "He doomed me to study in a carefree japanese girls' school for the last 15 years!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know anything about that!" Negi cried out in fear.

Evangeline, after calming down, continued explaining. "In order to break this curse, I need a lot of blood from someone of his bloodline….and unfortunately, the amount I need would most likely kill you."

That terrified Negi. "Harry, help me!" Negi cried out as Evangeline prepared to bite him.

Harry, hearing the cry, blocked the next punch from Chachamaru and turned to see Evangeline biting down on Negi. "Damn it!" Desperate, he twisted his staff and sent Chachamaru arm downward before twisting it over her body and swinging down on her head.

He ran over to get Evangeline off of him, but was stopped when Chachamaru flew at him and slammed him into the ground, which caused him hit his head on the roof their on. ' _Damn it! I won't be able to get to them in time!'_

"Hey, you freak!" The shout gain both Harry's and Chachamaru attention. It also caused Evangeline to stop her consumption, turning to the direction of the voice.

She was quickly met with a kick to the face by Asuna. "What the hell are you doing to my house-guest?!"

"Master!" Seeing that she was distracted, Harry twisted his hand and quickly formulated a spell. " _Fire Blast!"_ A blast of fire then launched out of his hands, forcing to the robot to jump off of him. She used the time to quickly go to her master's side.

Harry let out a groan as he slowly got up once again, this time holding his head. "Asuna. Came in the nick of time." Harry said gratefully, smiling at her.

"Harry?" Her face grew concern when she saw a few bruises. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." Was his reply. "Don't worry about me right now. We need to focus on Evangeline."

"H-Huh?!" Asuna quickly turned to her head to see the vampire slowly getting up from the punch. "Evangeline? Chachamaru? What's the matter with you?! Were the two of you behind those attack?!"

Evangeline could only stare at Asuna in shock, holding her face in pain. Finally, shook off her surprise and grew an angry expression. "How dare you kick me, Kagurazaka Asuna…." She growled lowly. "I...I won't forget this…."

With that, she and Chachamaru jumped off the building. "Wait!" Both Asuna and Harry ran over to where they jumped off, only to see that they disappeared. "This is the eighth floor…."

"Damn it. They disappeared." Harry sighed. Guess he'll need to confront those two during class….

Asuna then turned to him with a glare. "I thought you were going to protect Negi! Why the hell was Evangeline on him?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Chachamaru was holding me off." Harry retorted. "I tried getting to him, but she wouldn't let me." He then turned his head towards Negi's direction. "Speaking of which, we should check up on him."

Asuna turned towards Negi's attention as well before the two went over to him. "Geez! What were you thinking, try to act all cool and catch the bad guy like that?!" Asuna scolded him. "What would've happened if I didn't get here in time?"

As they got close enough to him, the two noticed that Negi wasn't reacting at all. "Hey Negi, are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Your neck isn't bleeding, is it?" She bent down slightly to get a good look at his face and neck. She was met with a very teary-faced Negi. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Negi started crying before launching himself on both Harry and Asuna. "Haaaaarrrry! Asuuuunnnaaa-saaaan!"

"H-Hey, wait a minute! What's wrong?!" Asuna cried out, startled. "Being careful, that's dangerous! We're on a roof!"

"I….I was so scared!" Negi bawled in terror, clinging on to the two.

The two of them then spent the time calming down the young boy. "It's alright now, don't worry Negi." Harry reassured him. "Let's get to the dorm." He then turned to Asuna. "After, I can tell you everything that happened." Asuna nodded in acceptance to that.

After calming Negi down a bit, the three went to the dormitory, where not only Harry will explain everything that happened to Asuna, but also tell them what he knows about Evangeline to her and Negi.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. As you saw, I had the spells in english. Felt that it was easier than writing out the actual names, so I hope none of you don't mind too much. Next will be the aftermath of the fight, as well as possibly the introduction of everyone's perverted ermine. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
